


Deepest Another Story

by Belneptune



Series: Serious Mystic Messenger content [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Brainwashing, Cults, Drug Addiction, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Manipulation, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mika is a bitch, Multi, Omg this MC is smart, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Religion, Rika route, Slow Burn, Smut, Spoilers for Rika´s Behind Story, Stop ignoring Rika's DLC omg, Therapy, This will be dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 45,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24837946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belneptune/pseuds/Belneptune
Summary: MC is very curious about Ray's employer, and in the first night, ends up breaking the rules and trying to go downstairs... Only to be cought by no one else then the Savior.After their meeting, it becomes very clear.MC has to escape that place.THIS WILL CONTAIN SPOILERS FOR RIKA'S BEHIND STORY.Yooran is not background, although the summary makes it look like it ♡The Route is complete! We're currently on the After Ending ^^This is my first fic! Give me criticism!
Relationships: Choi Saeran/Kim Yoosung, Han Jumin/Zen | Ryu Hyun (background), Rika/Main Character (Mystic Messenger)
Series: Serious Mystic Messenger content [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817560
Comments: 29
Kudos: 55





	1. Day 1: Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first fic written in english, also my first time publishing here, so I'm sorry if I don't get some of the mechanisms yet.  
> I wanted to make a Rika/MC thing and I love Yooran, so I just took the opportunity.

It was the first day still. Ray comes again by the night. He explains a little about that place they were in, and about the game.

  
"Who is your employer, Ray?" MC asks, when the subject comes up.

  
His mint eyes grow a little wider before he smiled again.

  
"Ah... Well, I'm sure you will get to meet them soon."  
He then changes the subject, talking about how MC could move freely on that floor. It's not long until Ray finally leaves, looking somewhat concerned while closing the door.

  
MC frowned; sitting on the bed, opening the game app. The AI Jaehee was still so suspicious... but all the others seemed to have accepted the newcomer somehow.

  
V was the most intriguing one, for now. It looked like he hides something. Well, surely the game would show it sooner or later. Rather, MC was curious about that place. Even with everything Ray said, MC still wanted to walk around alone to explore what was possible to.

  
Leaving the bedroom Ray gave, MC walks through the empty hallway. There was no one to be seen. The windows on the hallway were large and everything seemed very refined for a game company. Well, it's not like MC had been in lots of game companies before, so there was no way to actually know, but it did seem weird.

  
It was too dark to see outside the windows, but it looked like they were in a place surronded by trees. Walking further, there were stairs. Ray had said specifically that MC should not leave the floor. But there was a sound coming from downstairs, now that MC was close to it, curiosity getting the best of the person, as usual.

  
MC looked around, but there was no one. Everything was dead silent, besides the sounds from the other floor. Making a final decision, MC goes down, trying not to make any noises, peeking before being visible to the hallway. That was a good decision, because the chances of being spoted if continued walking, were huge. There was some people spread on that corridor.

  
They were wearing strange clothes, dark, with hoods. Their voices came in whispers and careful. There was a sudden appearence then, by the other side of the corridor. A woman. She had blonde, curly hair until her waist and was small. She wore a black dress and a rather fancy mask. Everyone on the hallway stopped talking. They turned to her and bowed, like she was some sort of queen.

  
"For eternal paradise!" Each one of them said, when she passed right in front of them.

  
Shit. She was walking toward the stairs. MC rushed, climbing the stairs and walking further into the corridor of the floor, to avoid suspicion.

  
 _For eternal paradise? What does that mean?_ MC asked herself. This did not sound like a game company. More like a church or... a cult? Maybe there were different things on different floors and the game company was just owner of that specific floor, where MC was in, and that's why Ray said not to go down or up?

  
But then... Why was that woman right behind MC?

  
"Oh, you must be Ray's guest." The woman said, calling for MC's attention. MC turned to face her. Despite being small, she had a quite powerful presence.

  
"Yes. I am." MC said, feeling selfconscious right away. Was it ok to speak with that person with that tone? Should it be more subtle?

  
The woman smiled. "Can I ask... What were you doing trying to go downstairs?"

  
MC felt a shiver run down the spine. Of course this person knew. She watched MC carefully, like she was avaliating.

  
"Ah... I..." MC stuttered.

  
"I'm sure Ray told you that this floor is the only thing you can explore for now." The blonde said, uniting her hands at the front of her body. She had a friendly look, but her words seemed like daggers.

  
"Yes... He did." MC confessed, looking away from those piercing green eyes looking through that handmade beautiful mask.

  
"Although, this is still his fault, I suppose. He should have stated the consequences from not obeying. And he also should be keeping an eye on you... I guess I should probably have a talk with him." She says a little too casually. This made a lot of alarms set off inside of MC's mind. Something in her tone just seemed... poisoning.

  
"No! There's no need. It's my fault. He explained everything thoroughly." MC stated, asking internaly from where all that courage came from.

  
The woman took some time before speaking again.  
"I see. It's brave of you to take the blame. I will respect that." The masked woman smiled. MC tried not to notice how pretty she was, but it was very, very hard. "Also, since you did not actually went downstairs, it wouldn't be very fair punishing you for it."

  
MC tried to smile, surpressing the urge to sigh in relief. But was not convinced that it had worked. The woman looked more, like waiting for something. MC looked away.

  
"T-thank you... For your kindness." The stuttering voice said. The blonde's smile grew wider and she closed her eyes.

  
"There's no need to thank me. But I think it's best if you go to your room. And stay there, until Ray comes to you in the morning." That sounded just a little like a threat, MC noticed. She didn't have to say it twice - with eyes glued in the floor, MC went to the room Ray prepared in a second, not before hearing that feminine voice behind saying goodnight, almost like singing a lullaby.

  
Closing the door, a thousand questions started forming. Who was that lady? She seemed important. Was she Ray's employer? Probably, since she was talking about Ray's job with a lot of knowledge.

  
She seemed dangerous. As dangerous as a five feet tall woman could be. Scarily, that turned into a lot of dangerous then. But why did she need a mask if she was surronded by employees?

  
Maybe employees wasn't the right term. It was more like believers. The frighten suddenly seems much bigger then. How could a single woman have believers? She did not seem older then MC, maybe a year or two, but they should have around the same age. That didn't seem to add up.

  
Also, she said something about... punishment? MC gulped. The sound of that was not pleasing at all. Whatever was all of that place, it was clear that something not very moral was going on, and probably not very legal as well.

  
That was it. MC needed to escape that place, and fast. For that, it seemed obvious that the safest way would be if that woman was not suspicious of an escape.

  
So MC needed to ask Ray to meet her again. Probably pressuring him more would make him more willing to spit somethings out. Yeah, that seemed an okay plan, for now.

  
Despite those thoughts full of conspiracy, when MC finally got to sleep, all dreams that came were occupied with green eyes and golden locks. And they weren't nightmares..


	2. Day 2: Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The spoilers for Rikas DLC begin! 
> 
> Also this will be a slow burn, I can't see how it would work any other way, really.

A plan started forming on MC's head. First, MC had to gather all possible information about that dangerous woman. The best way was probably put some pressure on Ray.

  
MC felt a little bad for it. Ray seemed rather innocent an eager to please. Well, that could be just an act, but the chances of that seemed small. Although, MC still not trusted him, not at all. Maybe he was not all bad, but he was keeping a lot from her, that was for sure.

  
When he knocks on the door not long after, bringing breakfast, MC smashs all guilt away, foccusing on the task at hand.

  
He was smiling, waiting for her to eat, while standing quietly. That somewhat worried MC in a lot of levels. She just hoped that he had already ate or was simply not hungry.

  
He seemed thin, for MC. Was he even having three meals a day?

  
"I hope you are enjoying your stay here, MC." He comments, touching his chest, like he was a butler at her service. "Our host really wants you to be comfortable. So tell me right away if you ever need anything at all."

  
MC goes for the napkin, cleaning her mouth before speaking, giving a excuse to measure her words before hand.

  
"Don't worry, Ray. I have everything I need." She smiles kindly, and looks at him in the most casual way possible. "By the way... When will I meet our host, your employer?"

  
For a moment, Ray looks at MC with very serious eyes. They seem to glow, looking through her soul, through her intentions. MC then reminded herself: this was a dangerous place with dangerous pleople. It was very likely that Ray was dangerous as well.

  
Her guard would never be down with him again. He raised a brow.

  
"You seem more interested on my employer then on me... hahaha." His laugh makes MC shiver. Yep, dangerous, no doubt.

  
She suddenly wished all the people from the video game were real. They seemed much more estable then the guy before her.

  
Then again, first sights can deceive.

  
"Well, I want to know who is the other developer of this amazing game, that's all!" She said, smiling. Crap, this didn't sound convincing at all, right?  
The tense air seemed to fade a little, Ray's shoulders dropping as he relaxed.

  
"I will talk to them. I promisse." He then changes the subject going on about the game and the characters.  
But what if they were not characters after all? Ray could be lying. God, Ray was probably lying, right? What reason she had to trust him after all? She then wished she hadn't followed him here in the first place.

  
She fidges with her phone, opening the RFA app.

  
.

  
The blue liquid shines inside the bottle. Rika handles it to the believier in front of her. The believer smiles, they keep a small conversation in which Rika can't pay a lot of attention, for some unknown reason.

  
Ray entered the room, with a hesitant smile.

  
With just a look, the believer stopped talking and leaved the room. Rika sighed, and sat on her chair - throne, maybe?

  
"Good morning, Ray." She says, sensing his nervousism even while he was quiet.

  
"Good morning, my Savior." He said, bowing his head.

  
Rika was not in a good mood for formalities, she prefered that Ray was objective that day. A headache was kicking in. She sighed again. "Ask me what you want to ask, Ray."

  
He is momentaneously taken aback by her words, before folding his arms in his chest. "It's... our guest, my Savior. She asks to meet you."

  
Rika hummed, already feeling better from any headaches at all. She smiles at Ray. "Okay, we should have a tea this afternoon then. Just me and her. "

  
"Oh..." Ray seems less frightenned at least, althought Rika can see the pang of jealousy that he's trying to hide. "Yes, my Savior."

  
Rika then stands up, aproaching Ray. "How are you feeling, Ray?" She got his hand between both of hers.

  
"Impressively not bad." He gave an awkward laugh. "I'm feeling very strong, Savior." He offered a smile next, that made Rika smile as well.

  
He wasn't lying at Rika's face. Good. Rika hated liers. Well, Rika hated a lot of things to be fair. But not Ray. She felt protective, like a mother. Or..... an older sister, perhaps?

  
Ray just reminded her so much of herself. And if she was an older sister for Ray then... Ha. Rika feels pride washing over inside her. "That is perfect, Ray." She means it.

  
A good silence stays between them for some time, but Rika senses that Ray has more to ask. She waits.

  
"If you don't mind me asking, Savior... How are you?" He asks, hesitantly, looking away.

  
The question gets Rika by surprise and with a small, internal panic, Rika realises she doesn't know. She keeps from thinking about it, really. All the duties from being the Savior require her full attention, and honestly, that was what Rika wanted. She wanted not to think about it, maybe then, she would feel better.  
Not that she would ever admit that, to Ray or anyone else. She didn't like lying to him, she felt filthy. She felt too much like V. But there was no other choice, worrying Ray was not an opition.

  
At the same time... She did feel a little happy that he asked. It meaned he cared. She smiled at him again, squeezing his hand kindly.

  
"I'm doing good as well, Ray. Thank you for asking." She let's go of his hand, and starts walking slowly. "Are you going back to work?"

  
He nods, and accompanies Rika out of the room. "For eternal paradise, my Savior."

  
"For eternal paradise, Ray." She says, wainting him to leave. When he turns to the hallway, Rika starts walking towards her room on the last floor. There are not many believers that way, and that was meant to be like that. 

  
Messing with Rika's business was not a wise decision. She didn't like nosy people, for sure, and she would probably have to... hold a cerimony, for anyone who found things that shouldn't be found at all.

  
She opened the door, keeping herself from the urge of lying on the bed. How much time since the last time she slept?

  
...  
That was not important.

  
Rika opens the closet, not taking any time to start opening her "secret room". It was not supposed to be one, when first designed. It was going to be Her room. But when she passed away, Rika decided to seal off the entrance from the hallway, only leaving this one, from her closet.

  
She sighs for what should be the third or fourth time that morning, touching the picture on the small table. She looked at the girl with blonde hair and green eyes, so similar to her, although this one had a darker shade of skin tone, more tanned.

  
Her smile on the picture showed no teeth. She looked at Rika intensily, as if she could watch her. What if she could? Would she be proud of Rika? Probably. Magenta was so big now.

  
Rika hoped she was proud. It meant it was all worth it. She touched the picture frame with her forehead.

  
"We are doing it. We will be victorious." She looks at her sister's green eyes on the picture.

  
She can almost hear her laugh.


	3. Day 2: Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the story is starting to flow more!  
> I hope you enjoy ♡

[MC has entered the chatroom]

  
707: Gyaah! Save me, MC! >.<   
MC: Hey, Seven. Is everything ok?   
707: No  
707: Not okay at all!  
707: Gaah!   
MC: What happened?   
707: Scary Yoosung unleashed!   
Yoosung ☆: -_- Stop.   
MC: Yoosung, why are you scarying Seven?   
Yoosung ☆: I'm noy I jubst wanted to know if he fojnd out where yiu are.   
707: lolololol look at all these typos.   
707: lololololol  
Yoosung ☆: Shut up!   
707: Gaah~! Be gentle pls pls~~   
Yoosung ☆: W-what?!   
707: Muah~~  
MC: lololololololol you are so funny, Seven.  
Yoosung ☆: MC, you have a strange sense of humor -_-   
Yoosung ☆: Anyway, tell us what you found, Seven!   
707: . . .   
707: er  
707: Can't do.   
Yoosung ☆: WHY?!   
707: V's orders, kid.   
Yoosung ☆: -_- You are just a year older then me.   
Yoosung ☆: Also, what is V's problem?!   
Yoosung ☆: Doesn't he see that MC is in danger???  
MC: Well... I can't disagree too much with Yoosung here. I want to know where I am.   
707: I'm sorry, MC, I really am, but there's nothing I can do about it.   
707: I can't go against V.   
Yoosung ☆: Why???  
Yoosung ☆: Why do you follow V so blindly?   
707: That's because...  
707: ...   
707: Oh wait  
707: It's none of your business :D  
MC: Ouch.   
Yoosung ☆: What?!   
707: You are too young to understand, padawan~~~  
Yoosung ☆: You are such an idiot, Seven!   
Yoosung ☆: I'm not a kid anymore, and I'm going to prove it to you!   
707: Ya  
707: Gud luc on tha  
Yoosung ☆: Argh! You will see! 

[Yoosung ☆ has left the chatroom] 

MC: Should we be worried?  
707: nah  
707: He will be fine  
707: Probably.  
MC: I hope so...?   
707: Don't worry about it :D  
707: Worry about why Zen and Jumin spent the night at the same adress ;-)  
MC: They did????  
707: Ya  
707: I gotta go  
707: Till later!   
MC: Bye, Seven ^^ 

[707 has left the chatroom]   
[MC has left the chatroom] 

MC, closes the app and checks her messeges. There's only one messege, coming from Ray. 

_Ray: Good morning MC ^^! I spoke to my employer about you two meeting, and they will be really happy to! I will go to your room at three, so I can take you to the meeting place. See you soon :)._

Crap. It was near three and MC hasn't even showered yet. She rushed to the bathroom, and is done getting ready just in time for Ray's knock. 

  
"Hello, MC!" He smiles at her. "You look beautiful as usual." 

  
"Hello, Ray." MC smiles back at him.

  
He then points outside the room. 

  
"Shall we?" He smiles, when she crosses the door and starts walking with him. "I was actually wanting to take you there myself but... It is really a good place for you to meet her."

  
The pronoun didn't go unnoticed. MC looks at him, trying to read his actions. He seemed kind, but also unstable. MC was not sure how to feel about him. He looked like a needy kitten that can still scratch you if you don't pay attention. 

  
"Her?" MC points. Despite what MC thought, Ray only nods. So he didn't say it on accident. 

  
Maybe he was not as easy to start talking as MC had previously predicted. He did seem pretty smart, of course, since he built an entire program. But also... gullible. 

  
"There's no point in hiding that my employer is a woman now, is there? Since you will be meeting her." He smiles, kindly. Still, MC could tell he was insecure. 

  
"I guess you are right, Ray." MC thinks a little, before choosing her next words. "Are joining us?" 

  
His gaze grows uncomfortable. "No, actually." He answers. "She said she wanted to be just the two of you today. Although I hope we can have tea together sometime." 

  
He blushes a little, and then looks away from her. Ray just seemed so lonely, on the computers all day. He kind of reminded her of one of the AI's... 

  
For some reason, MC couldn't bring herself to point it out. Something was telling her Ray would not like being compared to any AI. They make the rest of the way quietly, and soon, they are in the gardens. 

  
Thousand of flowers are spread throught every corner, colorful and blooming, an amazing smell surronding MC. She stands foolishly for a second, mesmerized by the plants.

  
It just looked even better with the white gazebo, where that blonde woman was sat, the sun making his way through her hair, making it look like a golden halo. 

  
She smiled at MC. 

  
"Thank you for bringing her Ray." She stands. "I'm sorry you can't be joining us today, but I hope you do tomorrow, if you're not too busy." 

  
"I most definitely will, my Savior." He bows, before looking at MC. "I hope you have fun. I will see you later." 

  
MC just nods, and Ray goes out of sight very quickly. Savior? Was that what he just called the girl before MC? It seemed very pretentious to MC, really. Did this woman think she was some kind of Jesus? 

  
Then again, this did seem dangerous. People can do crazy things because of religion. MC didn't want to bet on it. She much rather run away from that demented place and woman as soon as possible, never, ever looking back.

  
"Would you like a cup of tea?" Rika asked, holding the bowl in her small slender hands. 

  
"Please." MC says. _But you will be taking a sip first_ , she thinks. Who knows what kind of stuff would she put on it, considering she called herself Savior. 

  
"You know" Savior starts talking. MC has to work very hard to not being distracted by her beautiful hair. Was it natural? She didn't even look korean. "I was taken by surprise by your request to see me. But I am very happy you wanted to know more about me, since I really want to know more about you as well."  
Great! Information! That's what MC was even there for. 

  
"In that case..." She allows herself to be bold. " What about we exchange questions? One makes a question, the other one responds it, the the one who answered gets to make a question next?" Oh, christ, MC was not good at explaining. This situation was so nerve wrecking in so many levels. 

  
"That works for me!" Tha blonde said. If she wasn't wearing that mask (which seemed more and more stupid looking from MC's perspective. It didn't cover her face at all), she would look like a totally normal girl, not someone who is greeted by _For eternal Paradise_ , or is called _Savior_ or traps people in castles in the middle of unknown montains forcing them to play a cringe game. 

  
The woman seems to wait for MC to make the first question. MC is not stupid, she knows she should sound innocent.

  
"Well... What's your name?" She asks. Maybe a little risky, but it was a very innocent question. 

  
"Everyone here calls me Savior. I... prefer if you call like that as well. For now, at least." She smiles. "Is your name really MC?" Rika asks, taking a sip of her teacup. 

  
Okay, then the tea was safe. 

  
"Well, it's a nickname. My name is embarassing. I prefer like that." She shruged. They seemed even for now, at least. "How old are you?" 

  
MC asks, drinking her tea as well. It was sweet and just not too strong or too weak. Perfectly ballanced. 

  
"I'm twenty four." She says, looking at MC, and then to one of the slices of cake in front of them. "You?" 

  
"Same." MC said, taking that information in. Savior was twenty four and she was building cults and threatning people? That seemed... extreme? And a little unrealistic, to be honest. 

  
MC is running out of dumb things to ask. 

  
" Sexual orientation?" MC secretly wished she was queer. Then she would gather some amount of respect towards the girl, at least.

  
"Well, I'm not that sure myself. I've dated a man, but I don't think it was because he was a man itself. And I've felt attraction to women before, and non-binary people. I just don't think it really matters their gender, if that makes sense?" Savior looks at her and MC know what she is doing. She is looking for hints of disgust or disaprooval. MC did that as well, when she talked about her being queer. "What about you?"

  
"Yeah, I actually understand you. I'm pansexual as well." MC gets a slice of cake, giving into the temptation. 

  
"Hm, never thought of giving a name... But yeah, that's it." Savior smiles, also going for the cake.   
After a while of peaceful eating, MC goes back to looking at the garden. 

  
"It seems like you like flowers." MC points out. "What is your favorite one?" 

  
Savior hummes for a while, looking at the garden as well. The sunlight was making her eyes so very green. "I used to really love Dafodills... But now I'm not sure anymore. They are still very pretty, though." She answers, then looks at MC. "And you?" 

  
"I like tulips. The red ones." She says, finishing the cake. "I once read that they mean eternal love or something like that and it added to the fact I find them beautiful. But... I don't like bouquets all that much." 

  
"Yeah, me neither. I like them alive live this. And Ray really loves taking care of them, too." Rika says, smiling, and looking through the space surronding them. 

  
MC smiles too, almost forgeting the reason they were having this conversation in the first place. She needs to go further on the questions. Savior seemed to have made an opening. 

  
"What is the purpose of this place?" 

  
"Oh." Savior places her teacup at the table. "That's right, you thought we only produced games, right? Truth is, this is a place where we promove happiness to people, through various methods. Gaming is one of them." She says, smiling politely. 

_Various methods._ Dangerous. 

  
She takes a little while to ask her question. "What is your favorite food?" MC has to think a little. 

  
"Uh... pizza?" She answers, unsure. 

  
"Oh. What kind?" Savior asks. 

  
"That's two questions." MC points out. Rika gives a small chuckle, that surprised MC a little. It was so sweet it looked like she was singing. 

  
"You got me there."

  
"... I don't have any especific flavors. Maybe just cheese?" MC offers. 

  
"That's sounds so ordinary, though." Savior argues, resting her chin in her hand. 

  
"Yeah, I suppose..." That was a little offensive.... Right? Savior's passive agression made MC very nervous. 

  
But that means she can ask two questions now. She should think about it carefully. Or not, since a believer interrupted them, whispering something hurriedly on Savior's ear. Her eyes grew just a bit wider, just for a small moment. 

  
"Is he sure it's him?" MC can hear her asking.   
The believer nods, with a great sense of emergency in his gaze. Savior sighs and closes her eyes for a moment. 

  
"I'm sorry, MC. I wish we could finish our lovely converstation, but it seems I have to solve a small occasion. Jingsoo here will take you to your room. Please, stay there until me or Ray go to see you." It didn't look like a request, but an order. 

  
MC stands. 

  
"This was very nice, Savior. Maybe we could... talk again?" MC offered, very scared that that would be too much. Also, calling a five feet tall woman _Savior_ made her cringe internally.

  
Savior just gave her a tired smile. 

  
"Of course, I would simply love that." She stands too. "I need to get going now. Bye." 

  
In a rather rushed form, Savior leaves the garden grounds, her long, blond wavy hair shaking with motion, glowing bathed with sunlight. 

  
It was so pretty that it looked like it could blind you. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two blinding jokes in a roll and V is not even on the story yet :D. I like it here.  
> The second ship will finally start on the next chapter!  
> Who else loves Yooran?  
> I know I do >_<


	4. Day 2: Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY YOORAN FELLAS.  
> THIS MADE ME SOFT AS HELL.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I'm changing the fic to explict for... reasons.

Rika rushed into the guest's bedroom, seeing that it was, in fact, the truth. 

  
Ray was sitten on a chair near the bed and a doctor was working to bandage a blonde boy, who slept peacefully. He had some scratches in his face and lips, and his torso was already surrounded by bandages. The doctor worked now on his right leg, carefully, putting the bandages together. 

  
"He is going to be ok, but he needs a lot of rest. He was lucky you found him fast, or he could have been hit again." The doctor explains. "He should be okay to walk in a week, and will be fully healed on two to three weeks. You are really nice people ot take him here, but I sugest you choose the hospital if something like that ever happens again." 

  
Rika thanks the doctor, and one of the believers, not wearing his formal gown, acompanies him outside.   
Ray looks at her, expectantly. He makes a motion to stand up, in respect, but Rika dismisses it, making a gesture for him to keep by the bed's side. Yoosung is sleeping deeply, even snoring softly. Rika lets a long sigh out.

  
"Thank God he is okay." She said, sitting next to Ray. "How did you find out he had an accident?" 

  
Ray blushes furiously. 

  
"He was acting a little weird in the chatrooms I've been monitoring so... I decided to hack into his phone, just in case." He looked away from her, wanting to dig a hole in the ground. "And I've found out he was going to meet a friend to drink. He seemed very drunk through the messeges already. I checked the phone call he was making and it suddenly stopped with a really hard sound. So I..." 

  
He trails off. Oh my God, Ray sounded so obssessive. What was wrong with him? 

  
"Go on." Rika said, looking at him with no trace of judgement. Well, of course not. Savior would never do that to him.

  
"I tracked his IP... And I went there. I'm sorry, I just panicked. When I got there, he had been hit by a motorcycler. The guy had just fled away and no one trued to help him. So I took him here." Ray explained, face even more flushed, similar to his suit. 

  
Rika chuckled softly. "Don't worry, Ray! You just saved Yoosung's life! I'm jure we can make this work, since he can't walk around anyway. We will just have to be careful about MC. She can't find out." 

  
Oh, right. MC still thought Yoosung was just an AI. Ray looked at him. What a cute-looking AI. He shakes the thought. 

  
"Okay. No problem. He still can't know about us either, right?" Ray said, adjusting his black gloves. 

  
"Yes. Though I miss him so much... I can't, not now." She says. "But you can keep him company, Ray. Since you are his great savior!" 

  
Ray's blush comes back. 

  
"W-what?" 

  
"I know you heard me." She answers, in a entertained tone. Glad to see Savior was having fun at least out of that stressful situation. "Seriously, that boy. He is lucky I can't meet him yet, what a terrible idea, drinking and crossing streets."

  
"Yeah." Ray smiled a little, looking at Yoosung's blond locks again.

  
"Please, I'm trusting you with my little cousin's life! Take good care of him." Rika says, patting his shoulder. 

  
"I will, Savior." He says, lowing his head. 

  
Rika then leaves, and it finnaly sinks that now Ray had even less time to spend with MC. But... at least he could spend it with Yoosung. And that was not even a little bad. 

  
He keeps watching the boy, until he feels his eyelids heavy and drifts to a nap.

  
.  
Yoosung awakes in a place he had never seen before. His head hurts. Hangover. And when he tries to stand, he realises that not only his head was hurting, but his entire body. 

  
That was a pretty scary situation to be in. He looks around, and only then noticed the boy sleeping softy on the chair next to him. The moonlight was catching right at him, and his looks really took Yoosung's breath away. His hair was white, with some pink strands, and the light from the moon made it look almost like silver. He was wearing a very fancy outfit.

  
He almost looked like a prince. 

  
Gosh, what a cheesy thought. Yoosung blushed and shifted a little, trying to look more around him. Where the hell was he? 

  
It looked like he was back in time, and the only thing that looked from this century was that other boy's hair, clearly not natural. Was it if was, though? Zen had white hair, so this guy could have too, right? 

  
Looking more at him... He looked similar to someone, but Yoosung could not quite place who. 

  
Suddenly, the boy's breath unevened, and his eyes started moving. When then opened, Yoosung had his breath taken away all over again. It was such a clear mint-blue color that Yoosung could easily loose himself into it.

  
The boy seems to finally realise Yoosung is staring at him, because he snaps awake then. 

  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I should be waiting for you to wake up. It seems like it was the other way around, hahaha." He smiled, clearly embaressed. 

  
Crap. His voice and his smile were perfect too. And now Yoosung could see the bags on his eyes, that didn't make him any less attractive, it was actually pretty much the other way around. 

  
"W-where am I?" Yoosung asked. 

  
He should have asked who was this boy first. It was clearly the most interesting thing in the room anyway.

  
"Oh, well. We are a company, located on the montains. I was... passing by when you were crossing the street and a motorcycle hit you." He explained, blushing a little. "I took you here because we have a really good doctor and... I actually am very scared of hospitals, so I couldn't take you there." He blushed more.

  
So cute. 

  
"Ah... I'm sorry you had to go through all this trouble." Yoosung said, remembering why he was hit in the first place. It was his time to blush. 

  
"Don't worry about it. I'm happy to help! It's actually our company's philoshophy to help those in need so... That's okay." He smiles kindly.

  
Yoosung really should keep from staring. 

  
"W-well..." he manages to look away. "Thank you, then. For saving me." 

  
The white-haired boy blushed again and let ou an embarassed chuckle. 

  
"You have no need to thank me." He then looks at Yoosung, more meaningfully. "I'm Ray." 

  
"Yoosung Kim." Yoosung cringes at himself. Was the surname necessary? He was also growing uncomfortable from staying in bed. "So... Ray... What happened to my body, exactly?"

  
"Well, you broke two ribs. And you spreaded your ankle. You have some surpeficial injuries too. I will be helping you to clean those, but I'm not very good with bandages, so I will ask for someone's help, probably." He explains, fidging with his gloves. 

  
Oh my god, his gloves. That was actually kind of sexy. _What the hell are you think at a moment like this, Yoosung?_ He questions his own sanity. 

  
"Ah... Ok. So, can you give me my phone?" Yoosung asked. 

  
Ray takes Yoosung's phone out of his pocked and Yoosung frowns. It was ruined from the crash. 

  
"I'm sorry for your phone. I will try to keep you from getting too bored here. And you can use mine if you need to call anyone." Ray explains, offering his own phone.

  
Crap. The only two numbers he knew without having to look at the contact list was this mother's and Jaehee's, for some strange reason. 

  
His mother would not worry a lot, since they spoke only occasionaly once a week, but Jaehee would, since he was online all the time. 

  
He decides calling her.

  
Ray looks at him in a odd way. Is he afraid of something? 

  
Yoosung thinks of what to say to Jaehee. He didn't want to worry her, and if he told the truth, he very much would. 

  
When she picks up, Yoosung only says he will be offline for some days, due to studying. Jaehee compliments him for foccusing in college, at last and tells him not to restrain himself too much. 

  
That part was a little hypocrit. 

  
He then turns off, and Ray seems much more relieved when Yoosung gives his phone back. Maybe he had embarassing pictures? Maybe a girlfriend on the wallpaper? Please, no girlfriend, please. 

  
"Thank you for the call." Yoosung says. 

  
"You are welcome, Yoosung." He smiled again. Could he please smile forever? He looks at the clock. "Oh. I'm sorry, but I really need to go back to work now." 

  
"It's okay. You did a lot for me." Yoosung says, trying not to think how utterly bored he would be for the next hours, since he was not sleepy at all and his phone was destroyed. 

  
"I promisse I will be back very soon, and I will try sending somethings here. You're probably hungry, right?" Ray looks at him, softly. "Don't worry, I won't leave you here." 

  
Yoosung's face must be so flushed, because he feels like he's going to explode from his own heat. This Ray boy really did look like a prince to him. 

  
"I... Thank you, Ray." It's all he manages to say. 

  
"You really don't need to thank me." He stands up. What a heavenly vision Yoosung is having, while he turns his back at him and walks to the door. He turns back at Yoosung. "Bye, for now."

  
"Bye." Yoosung says, wanting to hide his face behind the covers. 

  
With a last heart shaking smile, Ray leaves Yoosung to his fantasies, closing the door. 


	5. Day 3: Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot is thickening!!  
> MC finds a weird place in the gardens!

By nighttime, Ray came by, just to warn MC that she could walk around through most places by now, except for the basement, which was not ready. 

  
"Also, I have more work now, so I will probably see you less. I'm so sorry." He said, looking down. 

  
MC touches his shoulder, gently.

  
"Just take care of yourself, okay?"

  
He nodded to her, and not long after he was out.   
She celebrated mentally. That's exactly what she needed. That way, her plan could be more tangible.   
She needed to investigate. 

  
MC left her room, walking past the hallways, going down. She decided to start with the gardens, since she knew the way and it was the most likely place to have an escape route. 

  
That if existed any. 

  
When she arrived, she started to actually look around, since there was no blonde distractions now.   
It was much bigger then she thought. The flowers occupied each and every corner, and it trully passed a magical atmostphere. It seemed like nothing was out of the ordinary...

  
Wait. 

  
While walking through the stone path, MC saw a small building. Too small to be a cabin, made out of stone, all gray. It looked like... a mausoleum. That was a bit odd. Why there, of all places? 

  
The plants made their way into the outside walls, but it didn't look like an old construction. The doors were made of dark wood and had a lot of drawings of different plants. Weirdly enough, for MC, it almost looked like there were eyes in the middle of them. 

  
She touched the door, and tried to open it. Well, it wasn't locked. She pushed the door, and entered it.   
The wind made it's way inside, bringing old leaves and flower petals. But MC was not foccused on them. Mostly, she was looking intensily at the coffin right in the middle of the room. It was made of stone and perfectly rectangular. 

  
The opposite wall from the door had a window made of green glass. The light that bathed inside was also green and reached the coffin in the morning light, it was shapped as an eye and it probably travelled all the was until the top of the doorstep when the doors were closed and the afternoon came. 

  
She tried to look at the name. 

  
Well, that was weird. Instead of an actual name, the only thing written was _Her_. 

  
Her? That meant it was a woman? But why not writing a name? MC tried to look for other things on the stone. She then found another lead. 

  
Right in the middle of the coffin, there was a carving in the stone. An eye, again, drawn in a pretty simple style. Right down it, there was an " _M_ ". Was that a hint to the name, or was it related to that place itself?

  
MC didn't have a lot of time to thing about it, because she was hearing voices outside. She hid behind one of the open doors just in time for Savior to enter. 

  
"Oh, it seems I forgot to lock this place again..." She whispered to herself. She was carrying a flower bouquet and placed it on the coffin, touching the stone. She then went very quiet and still and MC realised she was praying. 

  
There was no time for MC to keep looking. She took advantage of the fact Savior had closed eyes and was facing the other way to leave quietly. 

  
She didn't made the same mistake of walking near the place Savior went because she knew Savior would know what she was up to. 

  
She jumped behind the flowers and hid again, this time behind the mausoleum itself. 

  
There were more drawings on the backside of the building, which didn't make a lot of sense to MC, since no one was able to see this way, unless they did what MC was doing. 

Then again, nothing was making sense lately.

  
Right at the middle, there was a simple painting, almost childlike, of two girls holding hands. They were both blond and had green eyes, but her hairstyles were different. 

  
What did that mean? 

  
Again, it didn't to have much logic. 

  
MC heard footsteps again, and the sound of the door shutting, followed by a click that probably meant the door had been locked. 

  
It seems getting out was a good idea.

  
Savior then seems to walk away, and MC waits a few minutes before getting out of her hiding spot. 

Who was the dead person? Was it Rika? In one of the theories MC had, Savior was Rika and the AI's were actually people. Well, she was actually pretty much convinced about the last part, but what if Rika was the person in the coffin? What if Savior was an evil twin or something like that? 

Nah, that was too much fiction... Right?

  
She almost wanted to laugh now, because instead of finding a way out, she just had more and more questions pilling up. 

  
It seemed she would have another long day ahead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a lot to ask but I would go crazy if someone made an art of the mausoleum.  
> Also good news is, I already have the entire story figured out, so you can relax about me continuing it!  
> Next chapter will be Rika centric and probably small, but don't worry, I'm trying to write 3 chapters a day :D.


	6. Day 3: Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MASSIVE TRIGGER WARNING:  
> MENTIONS OF CHILD ABUSE, RAPE AND TRIGGERING.  
> THE TRIGGER STOPS AFTER THE FIRST DOT AND DOES NOT COME BACK.  
> Rika is having a bad dream :/.  
> And yes, the experiences she is thinking about of her childhood are cannon :/.  
> This made me real sad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, V makes his first appearence!  
> I know I'm updating too fast, I'm just having a lot of inspiration and I'm afraid of it dying, so I just keep writing. I will make the releases more slow though, after today :)

She was greeted by sunlight and mint colored hair. It didn't take not even two seconds for Rika to realise this was a dream. 

  
There was no way it could be nothing else. She looked at the man sleeping softly by her side, and the way the sun made him even more dazzling. 

  
She even held her breath, not to wake such a beautiful, beautiful creature in front of her. Well, it didn't realy work. 

  
His arms stirred around her and he sighed softly, slowly openning his eyed and smiling.   
Rika smiled too. 

  
"I love your darkness." He suddenly said. 

  
"I even love your devil." He continued. 

  
Rika felt something twist inside her. That wasn't... It wasn't what she wanted to hear... But she knew, she knew that was the best thing she could have.   
She was a devil afterall. She had so much, so much darkness within and she was so, so scared that she would hurt V because of it. 

  
She kept cuddling with him, quietly. 

  
He then kisses her. She responds eagerly. This way, she did not need to thing about any of that, just foccus on the way his mouth meet hers and the sun warms their naked skin together. 

  
When V goes to put his hand on her neck, to pull her close, Rika shivers. 

  
Oh no. 

  
He accidently brushed her shoulder. 

  
She tries to ignore it, but he does it again when pulling her even closer. 

  
He doesn't have to know. He doesn't have to know. 

  
_Don't ruin this._

  
_Why do you always ruin things?_

  
_Why can't you forget?_

  
_It's just a shoulder_. 

  
It doesn't matter if that Pastor always touched Rika's shoulder before saying she needed cleansing. It doesn't matter if he grabs her by them while he is violating her and saying it's in the name of God. 

  
It happened a long time ago.

  
She wasn't even six years old when it started. I doesn't matter it went on for ten years. It doesn't matter she was afraid of getting pregnant because of that man for five years of her life. 

  
Nothing of that was important, it was over. It didn't happen for years now. 

  
And V loves Rika, he just said so. 

  
He doesn't want to kill her devil. 

  
He loves it. He loves her. 

  
He doesn't want to exorcise her. He doesn't want to cleanse her. 

  
Then why? Why was she crying and trembling? It was just a light touch in her shoulder! 

  
_Why can't you just suck it up and make him feel good?!_

  
V stops. He looks at Rika, concern in his beautiful mint eyes. 

  
"Rika, what happened?" He touched her cheek, wiping her tears.

She stays quiet, crying out loud, sobbing and trembling even more, cursing herself. 

"Rika, talk to me." He sits on the bed, wanting to have a better look of what was happening to his fianceé. 

  
She ruined it. He was now worried about her and she will have to make an excuse. 

  
He can't know. He can't know or he will just treat her like she was some fragil pathetic little thing. 

  
**_He can never know_.**

  
. ** _(The trigger ends here)_**

  
Rika wakes up, with tears in her eyes. 

  
She should not have slept at all, she was better when she wasn't sleeping. She needs to go somewhere, do something useful. 

  
She walked to the bathroom and washed her face. Pathetic. She was just pathetic. But she needs to be strong. For her sister, for herself and for everyone she was helping. 

  
She put on the mask. And then the other one, the real tangible black mask that just made her feel less vulnerable.

  
Walking away from her bedroom, she suddenly finds herself on MC's floor. She goes to the library, just to find the girl there, surronded by books. MC gives a little smile in her direction.

  
"Can I keep you company?" Rika asks, aproaching her. MC just smiles at her and frees some space on the couch she was on. 

  
Savior sits and they both go quiet. Rika asks her about the book she was reading. 

  
What was she nervous about again? 

  
It didn't matter. 

  
She asks MC if she wants to have tea again.

  
.

  
V has his back pressed on the wall in a corner, looking at his phone. Jaehee was saying somthing about Yoosung not being online that often because of studies, but V wasn't paying much attention. 

  
Well, not that it mattered, he was going out if signal again. He puts away his phone and starts walking, passing right in front of the gazebo, where Rika was having tea with another woman. He hides his face and walks slowly, trying to listen to their conversation. Should he interupt them? 

  
When he is about to make a decision, a voice calls for him.

  
"Hey you!" Ray says. "What are you doing here?"   
V freezes on the spot. He couldn't let Saeran recognize him, or everything was doomed. 

  
"I'm in charge of gardening today..." He says, praying Saeran believed him.

  
"Then you should start working already! The roses need special attention." Ray said, in a impatiant tone.

  
"Yes, Mr. Ray." V says, bitting back the urge to call him Saeran. "For eternal paradise." 

  
"For eternal paradise." Ray says, before getting into the gazebo, to talk to MC and Rika. 

  
That was too close. V had to be more careful. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this made me sad :(.  
> Next chapter is Yooran again!


	7. Day 3: Twilight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soft Yooran hours!   
> Sorry, Ray has to be a little crazy guys, he's not that much of a cutie as we like to believe...

Ray left MC and Rika after having a nice cup of tea. He needed to check up on Yoosung again. He took him some books, but wasn't sure if Yoosung actually liked to read them. 

  
He thought about also taking flowers to him for some time, but he wasn't sure if Yoosung would like it, or if it would just scare him off. 

  
And Ray didn't want to scare him in anyway. He really liked keeping him company, and didn't want it to end early because of his own stupidity. 

  
He entered the room and Yoosung smiled at him. His scratches were showing and his hair was wet. He probably just had a bath. 

  
"Did someone help you bathe?" Ray asked, feeling something funny in his stomach. 

  
Yoosung blushed. 

  
"N-not really. They just placed a chair on the shower and helped me on covering the bangades with plastic..." He explained, looking away. 

  
"How did you get out?" Ray asked, noticing his voice was a little more serious then necessery. The idea that someone was seeing Yoosung naked bothered him, for some unknown reason.

  
"I-I took one of the underwears you gave me to the bathroom and dressed it before the guy helped me out..." Yoosung blushed more. 

  
Ray relaxed a little and sat on the bed, in front of Yoosung. It could have been worse, he supposed.   
Those purple eyes looked right at him, and his face was still a little red. He was just too beautiful. 

  
"I see they didn't help with your scratches..." Ray sighed, standing up and opening the cabinet in the bathroom to get band-aids. 

  
"I... asked them not to... You said you wanted to help with them and I-I feel more comfortable... if it's you..." The last part of the sentence came lower, almost in a whisper and Yoosung was much more flushed when Ray turned back to him. 

  
Was he catching a fever? Ray sat again in front of him, touching his face lighly, to look at the wounds.   
"It seems they are recovering fast." Ray says, and smiles at Yoosung, while unwraping the bandaids. "Thank you for letting me take care of you." 

  
Yoosung chuckles lightly, inclining his head. Was he leaning into Ray's touch? No, that wasn't possible. Ray came back to the bandaids, blushing.

  
"If there's anyone that needs to say thanks, it's me." Yoosung said, looking in such a kind way to Ray that he seriously thought he was going to melt. 

  
What a dangerous boy Yoosung was. 

  
"I s-said to you already, there's no need to thank me..." He blurts out, cursing himself for stuttering. Yoosung must think he's such an idiot. 

  
Well, he wouldn't be wrong. 

  
"Then there's no need for you to thank me either..." Yoosung smiled, and Ray finished working on his face. He wanted to keep touching Yoosung but... He shouldn't be that selfish. 

  
He took his hand away and then smiled at Yoosung.   
"What do you wish to do? Want to play a board game?" Ray offered, getting the boxes he had brought with him. 

  
"Yes, I would like that..." Yoosung said. 

  
"Do you know how to play chess?" Ray offered. 

  
"No, but I guess I could learn." He said, brushing his cheek bashfully. 

  
Ray then starts explaining the rules while he opens the box, putting the board on the empty food tray on Yoosung's lap. 

  
After explaining the rules, Ray and Yoosung started playing. It was hard to remember everything at the beggining, but it was worth it, even when Yoosung started loosing again and again. 

  
"Gaah, you're just too smart!" Yoosung said, covering his eyes. Ray smiled at him an laughed. 

  
"I'm sure you can do it, you got so close this time!" Ray said, still smiling. 

  
"Okay, but don't you dare let me win on purpose!" Yoosung pouted, pointing a finger to the white haired boy, that smirked. 

  
"Oh, you got me there... I was totally gonna let you win the next round." Ray admitted, his grin turning wider. 

  
"What? You're no fun!" Yoosung pouted again. Ray could look at his cute face all day, really. He was beautiful even when disappointed. 

  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Ray raises his hands in defeat, even though he had won for the last thirty minutes at least. He then looks at Yoosung's purple eyes. How easy it would be to get lost in them...

  
"What?" Yoosung asked while being stared. Crap, Ray made it so obvious... He swallows. 

  
"I really enjoy your company, Yoosung." Ray can feel the heat coming to his cheeks. Yoosung smiles at him.

  
"I feel the same way, Ray. I would probably have died of boredom if it wasn't for you..." Yoosung says, then looks to the board again "Do you want to play again?"

  
Ray wants Yoosung to look at him again, with those purple eyes. They were so pretty, Ray just wanted to take them and keep them on his key chain... 

  
He brushed the thought, realising he had to answer Yoosung. 

  
"Why don't we play another thing? Maybe a card game?" Ray sugests. 

  
Yoosung nods eagerly in response. He almost looks like a puppy. Ray chuckled at the thought, taking the chess pieces away. 

  
They enter into a comfortable silence while playing, exchanging quick glances and flushing each time their eyes met. 

  
But nothing that's good lasts, not for Ray. The alarm on his phone sets off and his shoulders feel suddenly very heavy. He sighs. 

  
"I'm sorry Yoosung, I have to go back to work..." He puts his cards away. 

  
"So soon?" Yoosung frowns. 

  
"We've been together for the last three hours, Yoosung." Ray smirks. Those three hours had passed as fast as lightening "But... I much rather spend time with you then work this much." 

  
Yoosung grabs his hand for a moment.

  
"You really should not overwork yourself." Yoosung says, with worried eyes. "If you colapse, I won't be able to walk to your room and visit you." 

  
Ray is totally taken by surprise from that statement. He blinks at Yoosung, feeling the heat back on his cheeks much more strongly this time. 

  
"Would you really want to do that?" His voice comes out breathy, Yoosung is still holding his hand. 

  
"What do you mean? Of course I would! We are friends, right?" Yoosung just looks at him, like that was the most obvious thing in the world. 

  
Ray felt like he could cry. 

  
_Friend_. 

  
Yoosung wanted to be friends. His heart fluttered to the clouds while he looked at the blond. 

  
"You want me as your friend?" Ray was totally incredulous. Yoosung looked like he had a thousand question marks hovering around his head. 

  
He then laughs at Ray. 

  
No, he is probably laughing because of Ray. Ray's pathetic eagerness for friends had him laughing. Yeah, that must me it. 

  
"Ray, what are you going on about?" Yoosung smiles. "Of course I want to be your friend!" His gaze is so, so sweet, that it made Ray's legs all weak. 

  
He really, really felt like crying. 

  
"I... I never had a friend before..." Ray blushes more, and feels Yoosung squeezing his hand. 

  
"Then I will be your first friend." Yoosung says again, with a hint of sadness and kindness at the same time. 

  
They look at each other, and time seems to freeze for a second. No worries came into Ray's mind while he looked into those big, purple eyes and that sweet smile, and those pink cheeks, and that fluffy blonde hair...

  
The alarm sets of again on Ray's phone. 

  
"I... really need to go. But I will be back! The sooner I can..." Ray says, bitting his bottom lip. 

  
"That's okay. I will be waiting. Just make sure not to work too much, okay?" Yoosung squeezes his hand one more time, before releasing it. 

  
"Okay. I promisse I will try." Ray says, sighing.   
What would he sacrifice to be like that with Yoosung all day? Probably some lives. 

  
Yoosung smiles at him and nods, and Ray leaves the room before he seriously got in trouble for delaying work. 

  
That little boy was serious trouble. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooran will really be the sweetest thing on this fic...   
> How do you feel about this work for now?   
> Comments and kudos are always welcomed!


	8. Day 3: Afternoon and Twilight.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No I won't sugar coat Mint Eye.  
> At least not a lot.

MC was worried about her escape plan. After the mausoleum, she went to the library, just because she was too afraid to search anywhere else for information and end up stepping into another risky situation. 

  
When Savior arrived, it was clear that something was disturbing her. She seemmed more pale, more fragil. Did she know what MC was up to? If that was the case, she didn't say a thing related to it, and even invited MC to have tea again. 

  
This time, Ray accompanied them, at least. He wouldn't let her harm MC too much, right?  
MC was so afraid to trust any of them, even with their kind, friendly smiles... 

  
Maybe actually because of that. 

  
If they were just aggressive towards MC, she would know what to expect, but they were just smiling all the time, even when making threats. Even when talking about very dark subjects. 

  
There was a question bothering MC just too much, and while Ray and Savior talked about tea herbs, MC decided she was crazy and desperate enough to ask. 

  
"Savior..." She called out. 

  
Savior's eyes snapped right back to her, with curiosity in those hypnotizing green eyes. 

  
"Yes?" 

  
Ray looked at her as well. 

  
"Why... Why everyone here adores you so much? How did you do it?" That could be a lot of implications for that question. MC held her breath.

  
But Savior and Ray just chuckled. 

  
"It's because she is the Savior! She saved all of us!" Ray said, like it was the most obvious thing in the entire world. 

  
MC cringed internaly. Really, what was wrong with them? 

  
"From what...?" She asked, trying not to sound as skeptical as she truly was inside. 

  
"From the world." Rika says, a hint of sadness in her eyes. "The world can be a nasty place to weak people, MC. It forsakes us." 

  
That was... an interesting choice of words. It made this look much more dark, for some reason. 

  
"Savior helps people with the most terrible pasts. She rescues them and takes them here." Ray explains, taking a sip from his tea. 

  
Okay, that was more tangible, at least. But why? How she suddenly decided to go out of her way to do that? That was just so weird for MC...

  
"Savior... likes to help people?" She tasted the words. They seemed off for some reason. 

  
"Yes! That's exactly it!" Ray clapped once, in delight.   
The engines on MC's mind were trying to work. That was really a strong belief... and also, just as she previously thought, a very self-centered way to see things. 

  
"Does that mean everyone here suffered?" MC looked at the white haired boy sitting across her. "Even you, Ray?"

  
"Yes. That's right." Rika said, spooning her pie. "All my precious believers needed help and the world refused to give it to them. So I decided to make a paradise where all forsaken people could be happy, away from the world." 

  
_Alienating_. 

  
That's what it really sounded. Alienating.

  
Not that MC would ever point it out. But it was good she reminded herself of that, since all the roses, all the tea and chocolate cake and good looking Saviors (well that was just one, really) sugar-coated the truth behind it all - it was an alienating place that isolated people from the rest of the world. 

  
Suddenly, there was a bad taste on MC's mouth. 

  
The tea went on, and Ray left after sometime, saying he had to go back to work. 

  
"Why do you make him work so much?" MC couldn't keep herself from asking. 

  
"Oh my! You really are curious today!" Savior laughed. She smiled, but she let just a small shred of annoyence pass in her tone and MC felt it. 

  
"I'm sorry..." She looked away, trying not to sound bashfull.

  
"That's okay, I think I would be as well, if I were you." She confessed, and it seemed pretty sincere, surprisingly. "He needs to work to keep from showing weakness. Ray... Has a pretty terrible past, even for our patterns. He's my oldest disciple and I consider him my family." 

  
Is overworking people how you treat your family? MC asked internaly. Savior was really starting to annoy her.

  
"And he's always been weak. Not only physically, but mentally as well. He needs to keep working, or he will seriously break." Savior said. And despite the true concern she showed, that was clearly unhealthy. 

  
"I think there are other ways to cope aside from working to exaustion." Crap, that one totally slipped. That was it. She was doomed. Savior would loose all trust on her. 

  
"You think so?" Savior just kept drinking her tea. "Experience tought me otherwise. But I see why you would think that." She smiled. Why did that sound so offending? "Though I'm sure staying here will eventually change your mind." 

  
That made MC shiver. She didn't like Savior's tone at all. 

  
"If you say so." MC went back to eating, not saying anything else. 

  
She looked at Savior again. She was almost positive that she was Rika. It was what made most sense in her mind.

  
She then remembered the messeges V sent earlier that day, about going to save her. Could she even trust him? What if he wasn't real?

  
What if that game really was just a game and doubting about it's reality was just a sick way of making her fall into despair when she found out no one was actually coming for her and that she was alone? It would be really easy to manipulate her if she was wrecked, just like everybody else there. Savior clearly was specialist at this point. 

  
Still, MC couldn't fit the sister story on this. If it was her sister, that is. There was something about that coffin, she was sure. It had to connect to eveything else somehow. 

  
Her gut was telling her that _Her_ was important to all of this. Well, that much seemed actually pretty much obvious, considering she had a mausoleum in the middle of the gardens. She was important to Savior, whoever she even was. 

  
Thinking back, it really should not be that weird to the rest of the people here, since they saw everything as sacred. They probably workship that place just like they do with every other place Savior steps. 

  
But knowing about the RFA - about Rika, and V and her sudden suicide and the way V is so desperate to save MC, it just seemed like a exposed wound. From who she was not sure. 

  
She was so deep in thought, she didn't realise Savior was calling her, waving a hand in fromt of her face, with a bothered look. Her hair had a different shine now that the sun had almost set completely, looking red at the edges.

Savior looked breathtaking. 

  
Wait, what? 

  
She ignored the thought. 

  
"Sorry..." MC mumbled. 

  
"You really know how to space out." Rika grinned. "I was asking if you wanted to go back to reading." 

  
With a deep sense of being stuck into theories with no actual progress, MC agrees, standing up and following Rika back to the library. Although... She could swear she saw a believer with mint colored hair passing right by her side. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of MC's theories made my head hurt!  
> That's it for today folks!  
> Good night, sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite~~  
> Also, kudos and comments fuel my determination :D  
> Ily all.


	9. Day 4: Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC finds out she is going to have a cerimony.  
> At the same time, Rika finds it hard to look at her guest suffering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every comment I get I want to write this more 🥺.  
> I love you guys ♡.

MC is pacing through her bedroom, completely lost on what to do. There's been four days and no actual progress, just more and more unanswered questions pilling up. 

  
No sign of V either. By this time, it was better admit that she was wrong, and the RFA really is just a game. That made things even more complicaded, because it meant she had no leads on Savior's identity. And how would she report her if she didn't know who she was? 

  
There was something very strange about that woman, MC was sure of it. A twenty-four year old woman building an entire cult on her own? Convincing people to stay just with her speech and charisma?

  
No, there was definitely more to it. 

  
Ray knocks and MC rushes to open the door, trying not to look as bothered as she truly was, with a small smile. 

  
"Good morning, MC!" He smiled widely, entering her room. It was alrady a routine, Ray visiting her by the morning. That was alarming. 

  
"Good morning." She said, hugging herself. Like that could protect her from this man or anything else. 

  
"Are you excited for today?" Ray asked, walking to her closet, opening it without asking to. 

  
That was bold for Ray standards. What was happening there?

  
"What is happening today?" She asks, feeling the lack of decent sleep hit her. 

  
"Well, you will be officially one of us!" Ray said, looking at her just for one second before going back to searching through the clothes they provided her.

  
MC felt a chill down her spine. How could she become one of them? 

  
"What do you mean?" She tries just to sound curious. If Ray senses her fear, he doesn't show, trying to decide between two different dresses. 

  
"You will be an official member of Magenta of course!" He smiles. 

  
Magenta. 

  
Now at least she has a name for the place. 

  
"Savior made sure to make your cerimony the most pleasent and beautiful of them all!" He is so cheerful that MC almost feels slightely bad to hate this entire situation. Almost. 

  
Cerimony. 

  
_A cult cerimony._

  
Not good. Not good at all. 

  
"And what will be happening there?" She aproaches Ray, trying to see between which clothes is he trying to decide. 

  
"Well, usually I'm the one who holds them. But Savior really wanted to hold yours, so I will leave the explanation for her." He gets two dresses from the closet and places them on the bed. "Which one you like more?" 

  
He puts a hand on his chin, like that was the most important decision of the day. 

  
A sense of panic spreaded though MC's body. She looked at the dresses. One of them was white, the other mint. She blinked at them, disturbed. 

  
"Maybe the mint one?" Her voice goes a little hoarse. She didn't even realise she was trying not to cry. How on earth did she got on that situation? How was she stupid at this point?

  
Ray looks at her, concerned. He touches her shoulder.

  
"I understand how many emotions you must be feeling right now. But don't worry! It's not going to hurt at all! Savior made sure of that for you, she really is fond of you." Ray smiles. Gosh, he didn't get at all. But MC was really curious about the ' _Savior fond of you_ ' part... 

  
She should be scared of it right? But was she, really? She surely was scared because of the situation itself, but not of Savior's affection...

  
Weird. 

  
Then again, everything about that place was weird. 

  
Ray pushes her to the bathroom with the dress so she could try it on. When she gets out, Ray looks at her startled, and blushes a little. 

  
He aplauds. 

  
"You look amazing, MC!" He says. 

  
He was acting a bit different, MC couldn't avoid noticing. At first, Ray acted how she was going to break, like she was a precious and fragil little thing. But now, despite still being kind as ever, he seemed to look at her a bit differently. Like she wasn't news anymore, maybe? She was not sure. 

  
"Thank you, Ray." She thinks a little. "Didn't you want to hold my cerimony?" She tries to sound upset and instantly feels bad about it. One way or another, she was playing with his feelings. 

  
His eyes grow a little wide, but he gives a awkward chuckle. 

  
"Ahaha... Don't worry about it MC, I'm sure Savior will treat you like a queen. I will not be at your cerimony, actually. I have other thing to attend." He gives her an apologetic smile.

  
Well, that was new. Not that MC kept worrying about it too much, other emergency alarms rang in her head. 

  
She needed to get out. She couldn't attend that cerimony, something bad was bound to happen, she was sure of it.

  
She didn't want to be blind to the world forever at that place. And she was very concerned about Savior's methods. 

  
They decide to stick with the mint dress. 

  
"Ray... What will happen at the cerimony?" She was already tired of pretending she wasn't scared.   
MC sits at her bed and Ray sits next to her, holding her hand. 

  
"I shouldn't be spoiling it but..." He sighs, concerned. "You will drink the elixir. It's our truth spell, in a way. It helps clear our minds and bodies so we can accept Savior's truth fully." 

  
Oh. 

  
That explained _a lot_. 

  
Those people didn't have blind faith on Savior. 

  
They were drugged. 

  
_Fuck_. 

  
"Did you... Did you took it, Ray?" She is trembling. 

  
"I did." He smiles at her, talking gently. "There's no need to be scared MC. I promisse you, it's going to be alright." He squeezes her hand and looks at her. 

  
There was something in his eyes. Sweet Ray didn't look that sweet anymore. She reminded herself that this was a dangerous person that kidnapped her.

  
And now, she knew he was under drug effect.

  
Did things could get any worse? 

  
"When is going to happen?" She asks faintly. 

  
"Tonight." He almost whispers, letting go of her hand. "Make sure to wear this amazing mint dress. The best part is that there's no chance it will stain." His smile was so dark that MC surpressed a gasp.

  
Ray never was her friend. 

  
Ray is just obeying his Savior. He doesn't care if MC gets hurt. She really believed he did, for a while. But not now. Definitely not anymore.

  
MC was trully alone. 

  
.

  
She was having lunch with MC. 

  
MC was disturbed and Rika knew. She could see it, clearly as day. Ray probably explained everything about the cerimony already.

  
Rika didn't know if she thanked or punished him for that. She would have to wait until things played out to be sure. 

  
Rika decided to test the girl across the table then. 

  
"MC... you are almost not eating." She says, worriedly. Not even Rika was sure if she was pretending or actually worried.

  
MC looks at her, her lips forming a thin, tense line. Did she know that Rika could she how disturbed she was?

  
"I'm not very hungry." MC states, looking away from her. 

  
Well, it's not like Rika could exactly blame her.  
"Is something bothering you?" Rika asks, already feeling distressed by MC's reactions. 

  
They stay silent for a while. Rika can see her thinking, considering if what she wanted to say would get her killed or not.

  
What did she think Rika was, some kind of crazy scientist? 

  
"Ray told me... about the cerimony." MC stated, letting a long breath go.

  
"I assume he explained you about the elixir?" Rika drank from her glass of water, like if they were discussing the weather. 

  
"Y-yes." Well, that was rare. MC didn't stutter unless she was very, very concerned. Poor girl. "Savior... If you don't mind me asking... Is the elixir really necessary?" MC looked at her intensily, and Rika pretended not to notice that she was trembling. 

  
Something about MC that scared made Rika very uncomfortable.

  
Unusual. 

  
"That way, you will be able to see the truth, MC. The human mind can be... resistant towards the truth." Rika keeps eating, but MC's disapproving glare makes her not want to look at the other girl anymore. 

  
Very unusual indeed. 

  
Why was Rika self conscious of this ordinary girl?

  
"But it's hurting them... Don't you think you can convince people of your point of view without it?" MC keeps staring at her, determinated. Rika feels her heart beating faster at the sight. "How can you protect people by hurting them?" 

  
Rika is taken aback by her words. 

  
_Parents that forsake children are bad parents!_

  
Why was Rika reminding her own words now?

  
That girl... She was special. Maybe Rika should consider her. Maybe she had something to teach afterall. 

  
Was Rika going insane for thinking like that? 

  
"I've never thought like that before..." What was she saying? Why was she giving in to that silly girls logic?

  
_Get a grip, Rika!_

  
"Are you really considering my opinion?" MC freezes, her eyes wide. 

  
What a beautiful eye color. 

  
"Yes." Rika is more surprised then MC by her own words. What was going on there? 

  
Why did she want to agree with everything MC said? 

  
...Did she put something in her food? No, that wouldn't be possible. Ray would never let her get near the kitchen. 

  
"I..." MC opens her mouth and closes multiple times. "Ok. I'm g-glad, then...?" 

  
Rika feels her cheeks grow warm. 

  
What the actual fuck? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to post more today >.<


	10. Day 4:Twilight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry there arebad timings jokes along this chapter I hope you can forgive me 🤣.

MC tries to contain her trembling. 

  
Savior continued with her all day, almost like she wanted to make sure MC couldn't run. 

  
She had lost all hope already. 

  
Even that... Savior did said she was considering her words. MC didn't know what came over her that moment she starting telling how she felt. 

  
Maybe was just a desperate way to save herself.   
But now was time for the cerimony. And there was no escape. 

  
They were at the gazebo again, but the table just had a single small heart-shaped bottle, with a mint-blue liquid inside, so similar to Ray's eye color. 

  
That was it. That was the end for MC. She failed to escape. She failed escaping. She failed. 

  
MC almost didn't notice when Savior got her hands in hers. She finally looked at her. 

  
Her green eyes were illuminated by the candles disposed at the table, and she had a serious look. Almost... uncertain. 

  
MC started swetting.

  
"MC..." Savior started talking and MC couldn't hold her flinch. She was so done with all of it. She was so tired. She couldn't pretend anymore. Savior looked at her with wide eyes, and then to her hands. "You're so scared..." 

  
Her voice sounded so small MC almost didn't hear that. Was Savior really going to throw that in her face?

  
Something inside of her starts breaking and MC knows Savior can feel her trembling. 

  
"No... Don't be scared." Savior whispers, looking back to her. "I hate this look in your eyes." 

  
_Can you blame me?!_

  
Is what MC wanted to shout. But she had no strengh to do it. She almost didn't have the strengh to keep standing. 

  
"MC..." Savior calls again, and MC looks away. 

  
"G-get t-this over with..." MC whispers, looking at the bottle. She was going to be erased, she knew that. She was going to turn into a puppet for Savior to play. 

  
The tears start forming and MC can't care less about her pride now. She just wanted it to be a dream. She just wanted to wake up. 

  
Savior keeps looking at her, and she seems shocked. Was she expecting MC to accept this with a wide smile and a kiss? She was crazier then MC thought, if that was the case.

  
"MC... Don't worry." She pleads, squeezing MC's hands. 

  
"Ha." It's all MC says. 

  
Savior then takes a deep breath. She looked so affected by MC's reaction. Didn't she do this all the time? 

  
"MC, you are a very strange girl." Savior says, looking in her eyes. "You are defiant, but you never were aggressive towards me..." Savior says, getting a little closer, so that MC lookes at her. She did. 

  
There's a small silence, before Savior talks again. 

  
"I feel... I feel like I should not end up with this spirit of yours. I feel that... probably... this will be important for me, somehow." Savior then looked away, but MC couldn't stop looking at the small woman in front of her. She could feel the conflict inside of her, she could almost hear the different voices that told her to take different courses of action. 

  
In a small flash, MC remembers the grave, for some unknown reason. 

  
"That's why... I'm not giving you. The elixir." Savior says. 

  
The world comes to a stop. MC feels weak.   
"What?" Her voice is faint, and her eyes are wet. Was this some kind of sick joke? 

  
"You won't get a cerimony, MC. Not like that at least. But you have to promisse me you will not try to leave. You have to promisse me I can trust you." Savior gets the bottle in he table, and gives MC a begging look.   
Was that a serious offer? 

  
What was she going to do? 

  
She didn't want to take the elixir, but she didn't want to stay there forever either. Well, actually, none of the options gave her a way to escape. But if she had her consciousness and Savior started to trust her... 

  
That was an easy choice. 

  
"Rika!" A man starts running in their direction. "MC don't drink this! Please!" 

  
"Oh, how did I not see that one coming?" Savior whispers. Still holding one of MC's hands, she turns to the man. 

  
"Rika... So I was right! You are Rika!" MC looks at her. Well, she wasn't insane afterall. Her theory was correct. So the man in front of them, with mint eyes and mint hair... "And you are V, right?" 

  
"Yes! That's right!" V shouts. "Now back away from her!" 

  
"You have no power to command anyone to do anything here, V." Rika says in a cold tone. She let's go of MC's hand and the elixir to take off her mask. She looks at it for a second. "Well this was a bit silly wasn't it?" She asks in a low voice. 

  
"Indeed." MC can't contain the comment and Rika looks at her. Crap, she shouldn't abuse luck. But Rika just gave her a small smirk. 

  
MC felt her heart louder in her chest. She looked at V. 

  
Should she listen to him right now? 

  
"Rika, please, please, let MC go!" V units his hands, with a pained look in his face. "Please, just take me instead!" 

  
Rika sudenly laughs at him, taking a small controller from the pocket of her dress. 

  
"Why are you here, V?" MC asks giving him a significant look. 

  
"I'm here to save you!" He looks right back at her. Could he see what she was trying to say? He had simply the worst timing ever. Savior had just started to trust her. It would be much better if she escaped later that night, after Rika and her separated ways. 

  
But she could see why he got worried seeing that scene from a far distance. 

  
"You're not able to save anyone, V." Rika smiles at him, but it isn't happy at all. "You just keep loosing sight of the people that are already under your protection. How can you take care of anyone else?" 

  
"What... What are you talking about?" V looks confused and broken. 

  
Rika just ignores him, with a smile, and it got strained. 

  
"You ruined my life! You ruined me!" She shouts, shaking her hand that was free from MC's grasp.   
MC feels bad to be watching this. Rika gets her hand again, so there's nothing MC can do but stare at their argument. 

  
"Yes! I did! So punish me! Do whatever you want to me!" V shouts back. 

  
Well that was... kinky. 

  
MC tried to keep having serious thoughts. It was a bad situation afterall. 

  
"But please, let this people go! Don't punish them for my mistakes!" He gets on his knees. 

  
She laughes at him harder. 

  
"You are so self-centered! Do you really think I built this place to punish people for your mistakes?" She keeps laughing. MC grows even more uncomfortable. But then, Rika stops laughing and looks at V with a dark, deadly gaze. "You are so wrong, Jihyun. None of this was ever about you." 

  
"Rika, please! Stop this! I know it's all my fault so please, I'm begging you." He gets closer to her, but she backs away, taking MC with her. 

  
"Do not get closer! It is all your fault! You tried to end my darkness! And now you want me to have you back?" 

  
Wait what? Didn't she just say this wasn't about him? That didn't add up. Which version was the real one? MC starts paying more attention then. 

  
"Rika, let MC go. She is just an innocent person." He stops yelling. "Take me instead." 

  
Rika huffs and shows him the controller. 

  
"I'm not interested in you anymore, V. Mc is so much better then you could ever be. But since you want so much to be here, who am I to not let you?" She clicks the red button. 

  
It doesn't take ten seconds for the guards to start appearing. 

  
"Enjoy your stay." She says, with a poisonous tone just like the first day MC was there. 

  
The guards take V away, and he's screaming for Rika. MC looks away from him. Was he going to be punished? 

  
"I'm sorry MC... He just ruined this." Savior said, sighing. 

  
"Rika..." MC calls, feeling the name in her lips. "Please, do not torture him." 

  
The other girl looks back at her, surprised. She them gives a sincere smile. 

  
"I won't, relax. He needs to take something back with him in a few days, so I need him healthy enough for that." She squeezes MC's hand.

  
MC let's herself relax. That day held so many emotions she was starting to feel a headache. 

  
"So... about the elixir..." MC starts to say.

  
"My offer is still up." Rika gets closer and gets the elixir again. 

  
"And... I will accept it." MC said, looking at those big green eyes in front of her. 

  
Rika's smile grows wider. She looks at the elixir bottle and opens it, pooring all the liquid on the ground. 

  
_Poor plants..._

  
"Then it's official! You're one of us!" Rika looks at her and... is she blushing? MC is not sure. "I'm very glad." 

  
MC feels her cheeks grow warm. Why was she so mesmerized by Rika? She was not a good person, even if she just gave MC a chance. 

  
Things were just getting more weird. 


	11. Day 5: Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yooran + V interactions!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More then 120 hits :0   
> Is this story good?

Yoosung was reading a book with Ray by his side. It had been a while since the last time he read one and he had almost forgotten how much he enjoyed it. 

  
He looked at the boy sitting next to him. The bed was pretty big, so they both fit there very well while reading. 

  
But Yoosung couldn't avoid looking at Ray over and over again. Not only because of how handsome he looks foccused on that book, but also because he could see something was bothering him. 

  
Yoosing didn't like to ask Ray about his job. He always got dismissive and disturbed. It was quite obvious he didn't like it all that much. 

  
But he couldn't keep himself from worrying, so he closed his book, and that got the white haired boy's attention. 

  
"Boring book?" Ray asked, looking at him. 

  
"No... I just..." Yoosung hesitated. "Is everything okay, Ray?" 

  
Ray looks at him quizically, like the very fact that Yoosung was worrying about him seemed unbelievable. 

  
He then gives a small smile. 

  
"Don't worry your pretty head over it." Ray says, going back to look at his book. 

  
Yoosung blushed at that statement and it was almost effective on making him distracted. But Yoosung was smarted then that. Slightely, but still. 

  
"You can tell me, Ray." He touches the other boy's book, lowering it. "We are friends." 

  
Then it's time for Ray to blush.

  
Yoosung got so upset internally when he discovered Ray never had a friend before, but he wasn't doing that because he pittied him - he was trully, deeply interested about Ray, maybe even more then he allowed himself to admit. 

  
Ray sighed and shifted on the bed, looking at Yoosung with his clear eyes. 

  
"I'm afraid... We will go separated ways before we first thought..." His voice was uncertain and he quickly looked away. 

  
Yoosung kept staring at him. 

  
"What do you mean?" Yoosung keeps from grabbing his hand, but he truly wants to. Besides, the last time, Ray didn't back away from that, right? 

  
He decides to wait a little more before making a move. Something about Ray was... clearly very fragil. 

  
"I can't go in detail just now. But someone wants to pick you up." Ray explained, sighing again. 

  
"Who?" Yoosung didn't feel good about it. He wanted to stay longer. 

  
"Like I said, I can't say just yet..." His brow furrowed and he got Yoosung's hand. Well, that was solved.

"But... I didn't want you to leave me just yet..." His voice comes cracked, like he was keeping from getting emotional. 

  
It truly broke Yoosung's heart. 

  
"Ray..." Yoosung calls out, but he didn't even know what he was going to say. 

  
Ray's face snaps back at him and Yoosung realises how close they are. He tried to ignore it, with no actual success. Ray was just too awe-strucking. 

  
"I know you probably don't feel the same and I can't blame you but... I really cherish our moments together, Yoosung. And I want to get you know you better." A bright smile opens up on Ray's lips and Yoosung feels his own breath catch. "You have know idea how being able to talk to you and spend time like this is special to me." 

  
_Crap_. Yoosung didn't know what to say. He just kept staring at that perfect smile between those perfect lips. It was like he was hypnotized. 

  
"I... I like it too, Ray. I really like being with you." Is his voice breathy? He can't tell. 

  
Ray's eyes widen and he chuckles softly. 

  
"You are just too kind Yoosung." He brushes his fore finger on Yoosungs hand, gently. "But I'm happy. I'm so happy... So please, don't leave." 

  
Yoosung finally looks back at his eyes. So shinny, so close. Yoosung gets himself thinking in what it would be like to see those eyes filled with love, or half-lidded with desire. 

  
Welll that was a strange thought. 

  
"I... I suppose I could stay... At least until I recover." The blonde looks away, bashfully. 

  
Ray looks so happy that Yoosung is sure he could start flying at any minute. 

  
_So cute._

  
"Do you really want to stay more? Because of me?" Ray gets his other hand and aproaches even more, his features full of hope. 

  
"Yes, I do." Yoosung laughs a little, flustered from seeing such a happy face on Ray and being the cause of it. 

  
But what if Yoosung got closer?

  
Would Ray get scared? Would he freeze and tell Yoosung he didn't want anything like that?

  
Would he brush Yoosung off completely and send him home?

  
Or would he just get closer instead? 

  
Yoosung wanted to find out. _God_ , he was dying to find out. 

  
But of course there was knock on the door, something to disturb their amazing peace. 

  
"Mr. Ray, our guest is here! He says he needs to talk to you, now!" A believe says, through the door. 

  
Ray closes his eyes for a moment and Yoosung can feel his fingers tensing up before releasing him and standing up, opening the door. 

  
Yoosung can't see who is it, but she hears a scoff from Ray. 

  
"Of course it's you." Yoosung is taken aback by the sourness on his voice. He didn't even know Ray was capable of it. 

  
Well, that until Ray step away from the door and let the person it. 

  
_Oh_. 

  
Yeah, that explained.

  
V looked at him, getting closer to the bed like he was _sooo_ desperate to see Yoosung. 

  
"Oh my God, Yoosung! I didn't know you had an accident!" He aproaches, trying to touch Yoosung's hand before he slaps it away. 

  
"That is because I didn't want you to find out!" Yoosung says and is hyper aware of how much of it looks like a bark. "What are you doing here, V?" 

  
Ray just stares at the interaction. He seems totally fine with Yoosung's reaction to V. 

  
"I... This place contacted me. About you being here." V says. 

  
Was he lying? 

  
It looked like it. 

  
Well, it wouldn't be a first. 

  
"I'm sorry Yoosung, I didn't even know he arrived here." Ray says. "But my employer said it would be better if you were given a choice." 

  
"What? Yoosung is going home with me." V looks at Ray, and they keep staring at each other. 

  
Did they know each other? 

  
"That's not your decision to make." Ray's words were poisonous. His glare at V was so sharp, so full of walls. 

  
It made something contort in Yoosung. Was Ray only open like that with him? Well, he was his first friend but... It made him feel special, even so. 

  
"There's nothing for him to decide." V says back. "Don't drag him into this. He's so young." 

  
Yoosung can't believe on how much of a jerk V could be sometimes. 

  
"I'm not underage and you never was my guardian, so back off!" Yoosung shouts, and both men stare back at him. "I'm staying until my recovery is over. That's what I promissed Ray and that's what I will be doing. Feel free to di whatever you want V, but I'm not leaving early beacuse you said so." 

  
Ray keeps staring at him in a funny way. He has this deep pink color in his cheeks. 

  
"Yoosung..." V starts saying. "This is not a nice place..." 

It's Yoosung's turn to scoff. 

  
"I'm sorry if I don't trust much of anything you say, V." Yoosung looks away from him. "Go away from my room." He shifts on the bed to turn way from V, ignoring the pain on his ribs when he does so. 

  
"I will come back soon." V says quietly, before leaving the room. 

  
The door shuts and Yoosung hears Ray sighing, before aproaching and placing a hand on his shoulder. 

  
"You shouldn't lie down like that. It's not good for your back." He whispers. 

  
"Sorry..." Yoosung mumbled, going back to his original position. "It's just that he pissed me off."

  
Ray gives him a faint grin. "Believe me, I get it." He sits on the bed, in front of Yoosung. "Want to go back to reading?" 

  
"I'm actually tired." Yoosung says, containing a yawn. 

  
"Should I leave?" The white haired boy was looking at him in a way that was almost affectionate. 

  
Yoosung could get used to that. 

  
"No. Stay." He simply says, pulling his coat lightly, already feeling numbed by sleep. 

  
Ray looks at him like he was insane, before sitting next to Yoosung, watching the boy getting closer. 

  
"It's so weird if you're sitting. Lay down too. I can see you're not getting enough sleep." Yoosung whispers. The other boy bites his lip and looks at him, clearly hesitant about it. 

  
"I can stay just for a little while..." He says, looking away from the blonde and laying down. 

  
Yoosung holds his hand, entertwining their fingers and they stay like this, until both of them start dozing off. 

.

MC goes to V's room. It had two guards on the front, but they let MC in, even when being a bit hesitant. 

  
V's sat on his bad. There were no windows in his room, and it's much more simple then MC's. 

  
"I assume they are not letting you out?" MC said, sitting on the chair in front of him. 

  
"No. They aren't." V simply said, not looking at her. 

  
"You shouldn't have appeared like that. Everything was fine back there." MC explains. 

  
"I saw the elixir and I heard your cerimony was going to be today..." His eyes then turn at her, worried. "Did you drink it?" 

  
"No." MC sighs. "She... She said she didn't want me to take it." Her own words surprise her, and she looks at him again.

  
"What?" He seems lost with that, looking at his own hands. "So I basically just compromised my own plan." His voice is dry and resentfull. 

  
MC pulls her chair a little closer and supports her elbows in her thighs, incling herself. 

  
"V... I've been investigating what I could..." She explains, taking a deep breath. "I think there's another person involved in this, besides Rika." 

  
He looks at her, clearly not understanding what she meant.

  
MC then explains about the mausoleum and he painting on the back. 

  
"Don't you think it's weird? She said none of this has nothing to do with you, and then said it was all your fault?" MC tries to find comprehension on his look, but was just met with disbelief. 

  
"MC, Rika is not in her right state of mind..." He closes his eyes, shifting a little on the bed. 

  
"And why is that?"

  
"It's because I failed her." He says, with a pained tone in his voice. "I tried to give her everlasting love. I thought I could make her devil disappear and ended up suffocating her... That's why it's all my fault." MC can see he's holding back his tears now. 

  
She just blinks at him. 

  
_What. The. Actual. Fuck?_

  
Did V realised how unbelievable that was in so many different levels? 

  
MC started to think Rika wasn't the only one that needed therapy. 

  
Was that some kind of metaphor...? 

  
She's waiting for him to develop. 

  
"Rika was always afraid of her devil hurting me... But I thought that if I even loves her devil, her darkness... She would be okay, and would calm down. But I gave her too much light. That's way she ran away from me and created all of this." He covers his face with his hand. 

  
But strangely enough, MC couldn't pity him. She in fact couldn't pity anyone, but she was starting to feel pissed for Rika. 

  
"Devil?" MC scoffs. She just can't keep her ceticism away from her voice anymore. Was everyone related to the RFA this crazy? "What? V... This doesn't make any sense. You can't make someone snap because you loved them?" 

  
Was MC insane for thinking that way? What was wrong with those people?

  
"But I did... Rika was always unstable and I thought I could fix it on my own. I was so mesmerized by her that I ended up being selfish." He explained, passing a hand through his hair. 

  
Well, that was a bit more believeble. 

  
But the devil thing still bothered MC. 

  
Actually, everything on that situation bothered her, a lot.

  
"Okay, two options." She leaned back on the chair, crossing her arms. "One: you have a very twisted notion of love and actually was very toxic. Two: someone, the person from the mausoleum or someone else, made her think that you were."

  
He just stares at her in silence, clearly still not believing on MC's theory that there was someone else. 

  
MC lets out a steady breath, closing her eyes for a second. 

  
"I don't know which one of them is, but to be honest, it really bothers me you believed there was a devil inside of your fianceé." She looks back at him. "Did you used to say that to her face?" 

  
Again, he doesn't answer. He just looks to the ground. 

  
MC stands up. If she stayed there any longer, she would probably be even more pissed. 

  
"She's just a person, V. Devils are nothing but fiction." She puts the chair back in place. "Say that again and I will truly believe in your toxicity." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love how logical this MC is lmao  
> She kinda reminds me of Hajime 🤔
> 
> V STANS, YOU WILL STAY PISSED WITH ME FOR A WHILE BUT I SWEAR EVERYTHING IS GOING TO WORK OUT.


	12. Day 5: Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rika has a breakdown u_u   
> But MC is there for the rescue!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter.

MC couldn't help but feel uneasy about Rika calling her in the throne room. Was MC in trouble? Did she screw up by talking to V? Probably. 

  
She just begged that Rika wasn't going to make her drink the elixir. Even if weeks went by, that fear would haunt MC's mind and that was probably the point.

  
Still, it was hard to create an opinion on Rika now. MC could see there was more to her then the Savior, the proof of that being her own sanity. 

  
If she was just the Savior, she would have never let MC go without elixir. That made things even more confusing, because it made MC believe in the most crazy thinkable idea: that Rika had a chance. 

  
A chance of being good. 

  
And of course that was crazy, everything in Magenta was yelling at her about how dangerous that woman trully was. Yet, at the same time, she could still feel her gentle touch on MC's hands and hear her sweet laugh. 

  
And there was the V situation. She wanted to understand more of that still, maybe she could ask Rika. Because that devil thing was still bothering her, and something on MC's gut was telling her that that went much more deep then it seemed. 

  
When she arrives at the throne room, Rika smiles at her. 

  
"I'm sorry, there aren't many places to sit and talk here but... I really needed to see you." The blonde said, her hands united in the front of her body, tensily. 

  
"That's okay..." MC said, studying her face. She seemed troubled, to say the least. 

  
"I wish I had a proper reason to call you here but... In reality, I have no idea what to talk about." She sighed, avoiding eye contact. 

  
Then why did she called? Did she just wanted MC's company? 

  
"... Are you okay?" The question betrays MC. She didn't really intended to say anything, but of course her curiosity got the best of her, again.

  
That was going to seriously kill her one day. 

  
Rika looks at her and gives a small and unsure grin.   
"V's appearence affected me more then I'd like to admit." She confessed.

  
Wow, did she really trusted MC for this? She felt something warm inside her at the thought. 

  
"Do you want to talk about it?" MC gets closer and sits on the ground, near her throne. Rika gives a small chuckle at the motion and sits on the ground too. 

  
"V is a liar, you know? And not only because he said to the RFA that I was dead." She explains, her eyes exploring the room, but foccusing on nothing in particular. "He will lie about anything if he thinks that knowledge might hurt other people, but that just makes people hurt more went they find out what he was hiding."

  
That was actually a pretty good analysis. How smart Rika trully was? 

  
Well she should be smart if she built an entire cult, but it was still impressive how wise she looked at times. 

  
MC just listened. 

  
"That's because he's just so full of light. And that makes him want that everyone around him just sees this. That they never see any darkness at all. So he hides it from people, with his light. He makes people believe... He made me believe that it would be okay to leave my darkness behind and lean on his light forever. He made me believe I could leave without my demon if he was my sun." She makes a pause so she can breathe. 

  
It was strange how unfoccused her eyes were when she talked about that. She looked like she had to convince herself over and over of that and at the same time, she had no doubt it was the truth. 

  
And that just made MC so sad. How could someone just believe another person would make all her problems go away? That was not right at all. What kind of life Rika had for that? 

  
"But I stayed so much time in the light that it almost killed my devil. I was going to disappear completely without it." She explains, with a heavy breathing. "That's why I left him." 

  
MC felt an urge to touch her, but refrained to. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to touch her when she was this fragil.

  
"Rika..." MC starts talking. She has to think a lot about her next words. "I think there's something wrong with the way you see V and yourself." 

  
The blonde looks back at her, like she just had said something prohibited.

  
"What I mean is that you're not a demon, Rika. And V is not a sun." She shifts a little, so she can be in front of Rika. "Can I touch your hand?" She asks, pointing at the hand Rika had resting on her lap. 

  
The mere question seemed to make Rika just more shocked, and she still kept dead silent, listening to MC. She gives a nod to answer. 

  
MC gently gets her hand in hers, rubbing the back of her hand, in the best soothing way she could. 

  
"You two are just people, Rika. People that made and make mistakes, like eveyone else. You're mistakes were just much bigger then the majority." MC gives her a sad smile, searching for any hint of understanding. 

  
Rika's breath hitches and MC can feel her hand trembling. That's why she presses it firmly, trying to ground Rika to reality. MC didn't even know if she was dealing with it the right way. 

  
MC sighs, and starts getting nervous herself. 

  
"I believe... I believe there's good in you." She admits, faintly. Was that a mistake? Should she say those things to Rika? There's was no guarantee she wasn't faking it. She didn't look like she was, but there was no way MC could be sure. 

  
After listening to this words, Rika's eyes start to get wet and she holds MC's hand back. 

  
"What?" She asks, almost in a whisper, breathing heavly. 

  
"Rika..." MC liked her name more then she would ever admit. "I think people just made you believe this awful things about yourself. And that's why you started this place, right?"

  
It breaks her heart seeing the tears rolling down Rika's cheeks.

  
"What do you mean? People always told me I had a devil inside me. My family, my classmates, that... that man..." This part made MC shiver head to toe. She hated Rika's tone. "And even V... This doesn't make sense..." Her other hand tangles through her golden locks and she looks down, trying to control her breathing.

  
MC shifts closer. 

  
"These people are wrong, Rika. You just made mistakes. That doesn't mean you are a devil." MC was growing more desperate now. She never wanted to see Rika this hurt again. She hated it. She wanted Rika to smile. 

  
"No, that can't be." She let's go of MC's hand and stands up. "There's no way... No way..." Rika walks a little, but her knees give away and she falls down, shaking and mumbling incomprehensible words. 

  
When she starts hyperventilating, MC stands up. 

  
"Rika, I'm going to touch your back now. I need you to breathe." She warns, and takes Rika's silence as permition, touching her back softly, drawing circles with her hand, trying to bring Rika back to reality.   
It seems like hours go by, until Rika's breathing gets more even and MC let's go of her. 

  
"You just don't know me enough." She gasps out, her hands touching the cold floor for suport. "You will change your mind eventually."

  
"Let me be the judge of that. Let me get to know you more, Rika. Please." MC whispered. Offering a hand for Rika to stand up. 

  
Rika looks at her and her face seems pink. Was she flustered? Well, it was probably the lack of air or something. 

  
When they exchange glances, just for a moment, MC can see it. She can see a future where Rika can be a better person. And momentaneously, MC forgot all about escape plans and elixirs. She forgot that running away was her top priority. Maybe that wasn't true anymore. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their relationship ir progressiiiiing   
> Yooran will be back next 👉👈


	13. Day 5: Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter... 🥺   
> Ray and Yoosung have my heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm worried about the number of kudos... so, how could I improve the story?

  
[V has entered the chatroom] 

  
Jaehee Kang: Oh, hello V!   
Jumin Han: V, how are you?  
ZEN: Heey!   
V: Hello, how are you all?   
Jumin Han: Good, as usual.   
ZEN: You should appear more often, V!  
V: I will try...  
Jaehee Kang: Do you have new information about the party?   
V: Actually yes.   
V: I'm afraid we will have to postpone it.   
Jumin Han: ? 

  
[MC has entered the chatroom] 

  
MC: V, you're here.   
V: Hello, MC.   
MC: The party will be postponed?  
V: I'm afraid so, yes.   
ZEN: Why?  
V: I didn't want to cancel it, so I think it's better if we host it a few weeks from now.   
V: It was a lot of things happening at the same time, to be honest.   
V: I heard Yoosung will be having exams that day, and that's why he's not on the chat that much, for a start.   
ZEN: Who told you that?   
V: Yoosung did.   
Jaehee Kang: Yoosung told you?  
MC: He called _you_?   
V: He did...  
V: Of course that's not the only reason why I'm postponing it, it also has to do with my work as well.   
Jumin Han: Oh?   
V: I received a very unique opportunity for that day, one it would simply be a career killer to miss.   
Jaehee Kang: Can you tell us about it?   
ZEN: Is someone important hiring you?   
V: Yes. They asked it to be confidential, so I can't talk further.   
Jumin Han: I'm happy for you, V.   
MC: ... Going on.  
V: I didn't want the party to happen with two members missing it, so I decided it would be best to change the date.   
V: Also, it gives MC more time, and maybe is for the best, considering she's new.   
ZEN: So still a small party, but more time to prepare?   
V: Exactly.   
Jaehee Kang: Why didn't we come up with that since the beginning?   
Jumin Han: That is a good question.   
MC: Are you going to travel for this work, V?   
V: I am, in fact, I'm on my way already.   
V: I might get cut off from signal at anytime.   
ZEN: Have a safe trip, V!   
Jaehee Kang: I hope your work goes well.   
Jumin Han: Call me when you get there.   
V: I will try.   
V: Sorry, but I have to go. 

  
[V has left the chatroom] 

  
MC: And off he goes.   
MC: He really needs a phone with a best signal range.   
ZEN: Maybe Seven could make him one.   
Jaehee Kang: I just hope it doesn't spill fire. 

.

  
Ray couldn't help but keep worrying. Worrying about Yoosung leaving him. His party would be just in a few days, would V take him even when his healing had still such a long way to go?

  
He tries to foccus on work, but Yoosung's face keeps popping up on his head. His amethyst eyes, his golden hair, his fair skin ans his thin, red lips when he smiled at him... 

  
The sensation when their hands were linked... 

  
Ray felt so silly for liking him so much in such a few amount of time, but he couldn't help it. Yoosung always drew attention for him on the chats, and seeing him so close, being able to talk to him and receive his kindness... 

  
Ray felt on cloud nine. 

  
Also, the redhead had been quiet, since he's not attacking with the same frequency. MC was in Savior's care so many times that Ray almost didn't send her messeges over the RFA chat anymore, and he had to admit that his mind was elsewhere. 

  
Although it would be very foolish of him to let his guard down, mainly when the subject was his loser brother. Saeyoung didn't give up easily. Well, unless the subject was Ray, that is. Then he would give up as fast as lightening. 

  
Ray shakes his head and goes back to the task at hand. He doesn't know how many hours go by, but when he stands up from his chair, his entire body feels sore and rusty. 

  
He puts on his suitcoat and leaves the room for a break. Should he visit Yoosung? Was he being too much of a nuisance? Probably.

  
Before he could actually thing about it, he was already at the other boy's door, knocking. 

  
He hears Yoosung letting hin come in. 

  
"Good evening, Yoosung." Ray smiled at him, but could instantenously see that something was bothering his... his friend. Was still a funny thought for him. 

  
Ray asked himself if friends always felt the same way he felt about Yoosung. If they felt the need to touch them, to hug them close and doze off to sleep by their side. 

  
"Hey." Yoosung simply said, trying to sit up.   
Ray touches his arm, helping him stay on a sitting position, being welcomed by one precious smile that could melt an iceberg if given the chance. 

  
"Is there something disturbing you?" Ray says, not taking his hand of Yoosung's arm just yet, and sitting in front of him on the bed. Would he be too disgusted if Ray kept the hand there for a while? 

  
"V just came by." Yoosung explained, sighing. 

  
Oh, yes. The only room V was allowed to visit was Yoosung's and even then, an escort stayed on the outside. 

  
That much was just Savior's benevolence. If it was for Ray, he would be on the basement. 

  
_And he would give us a lot of fun_. 

  
Fuck, was that the principle of a headache? Ray prayed that not, because he didn't want Yoosung to see his other self. It would ruin everything. 

  
_Weak_. 

  
"What... did he say to you?" Ray tried to make his voice sound even, looking at Yoosung. 

  
"He said to me he was going to postpone the party, so I could recover." Yoosung looks at him more intensily. He is closer now, and that makes Ray's headache quiet down a little. 

  
"So... Will you be staying here until you're all good?" Ray asked, getting just a little closer. What for, he wasn't sure. 

  
"Yes. He tried to convince me to leave, but I won't. Not now." Yoosung looks at him significantly. "And I will be back. For you." 

  
Ray's heart skips a beat. 

  
"Do you mean it?" His voice is so faint and he sounds so ridiculous and eager. 

  
"I mean it." Yoosung whispers. "And it's not like I will disappear. We can call, and text, when I get a phone again." 

  
Ray feels his throar closing. There are so many feeelings washing over him: fear, distrust, hope and a fuzziness he can't name just yet. 

  
"Someone promissed me the same in the past. But they never came for me. They left me all alone." Ray explains, not being able to contain his tears anymore. 

  
Yoosung touches his face, and Ray feels his cheeks grow warm. 

  
"I'm not going to do that. I want to know you Ray." Yoosung is so close. So close to him. Ray can hear his own heart beating and just prah that it's not that loud for Yoosung. 

  
"So stay. Don't ever leave." Ray blinks more tears, sliding his other hand for Yoosung's other arm.

  
How pathetic was Ray to keep whining like that? Why couldn't he endure that pain? Why did he felt all this selfishness when Yoosung was involved?

  
He couldn't blame Yoosung if he laughed at him right then. Yeah, it was funny. 

  
"I have to go back to my life too." He gives Ray a small smile. Even when he was rejecting him, Yoosung was just too kind. "But I want you to be a part of it." 

  
"What do you mean?" Ray's almost not sure if he actually asked that out loud, because Yoosung is very quiet and keeps staring at him, searching for something. 

  
"I mean... I like you, Ray." Yoosung gets closer and Ray gasps in surprise. 

  
Yoosung liked him? Didn't he just put up with him out of pity? Did he actually felt affection towards Ray? There was no way...

  
But... 

  
But if it was...

  
"I... I like you too, Yoosung. So much. So very much." Ray says, trying to take in all his beauty, all his amazing form in front of him. 

  
By doing that, Ray didn't realise he was getting closer, or that Yoosung's other hand also came to his face, or that he was so eager that he was pressing Yoosung against the headboard.

  
It's only when Yoosung pulls him closer and he call feel his breath on his lips, that he processes what was about to happen. 

  
They were so close. 

  
And Yoosung thought that they weren't close enough. 

  
When their lips touch, Ray swears he can feel fireworks on his stomach. It's so light, so heavenly. He stays there, frozen, unable to kiss him back. 

  
Of course he had to embarass himself in the most crucial moment ever. 

  
Yoosung pulls away quickly, and Ray feels like he was about to melt right there.

  
Was that some kind of way to punish Ray, tempting him so much, like that? 

  
It couldn't be to make him feel good. 

  
What was Yoosung doing to him? 

  
"Wha... What... What was that?" He gasped out, not looking at Yoosung's eyes. "... Was that some kind of punishment? Or..." He was quite aware he was blabbering, but he didn't know what else to do. "I... I don't get what you mean by that. But... It's making me feel hot... and dizzy..." 

  
And so incredibly _good_. 

  
Purple eyes look at him, and they come with a bashfull. How could someone be so stunning? 

  
"Sorry..." Yoosung mumbled, not looking sorry at all.   
Ray stepped back, not touching Yoosung anymore, getting out of the bed. 

  
"I... need cold water..." Ray avoids looking at him, feeling his face burning. Actually, he was all burning. "Sorry. Forgive me. I need... My body is acting weird..."

  
He walks back, searching for Yoosung's eyes. He looked like he wanted to say something, but Ray sprinted away before he could. 

  
Yoosung said he liked him. Yoosung... That boy would be the death of him, Ray was sure. 

  
Truly, no one was more dangerous then him. 

  
But Ray couldn't help but want to go back already. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you feel about this?


	14. Day 6: Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC goes CSI mode!  
> More information about Mika and direct Rika's Behind Story Spoilers.
> 
> Also :0 this is long :0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you hear the Law & Order soundtrack?

Rika is pacing through her room, when MC finally arrives. She looks tired, and that was obviously Rika's fault for waking her up in the middle of the night.

  
"Hey..." Rika's voice is so needy and she knows it.

  
"Hi." MC simply says, with her hands on the pockets of her pajama pants. 

  
"Come in..." She opens the door further so MC can enter. "Make yourself at home." 

  
She closes the door and locks it, when turning, MC is sat on the edge of her bed, looking at her worriedly and expectantly. 

  
"I... I wanted to apologize for the way you saw me earlier." She whispers, sitting next to MC. 

  
"Don't worry about it." MC brushes off, turning her head at her. 

  
Her hair was messy, probably because she was already asleep when Rika called. The moon that leaked through the window made her entire figure glow white.

  
There was no one more beautiful in the world, Rika was sure of it. 

  
"More importantly, how are you?" MC asks, folding one of her legs up in the bed and turning to Rika.   
Rika breathes unsteady. 

  
"MC... I will end up hurting you, you know? It's what I do." She explains, already feeling her eyes burning up with tears. She tries to blink them away. 

  
"Well, you still haven't. And it's been already six days." MC points out, with nothing but kindness in her voice. 

  
Rika blushes, feeling a sudden urge to cover her face, and so she does, pulling her knees up the bed, almost building a physical wall from MC's stare. 

  
"You are so good... I don't want to hurt you." Fuck, her voice is trembling, but it's still the truth. 

  
"Then don't." MC simply says, before she raises a hand and hesitates. "Can I touch you?" 

  
_Again_. 

  
She asked again. 

  
She asked Rika for permission. 

  
Her heart was racing so hard now. 

  
"Why? Why do you keep asking me that?" She looks at the other woman through her fingers.

  
"I just feel like it's necessary." She shakes her shoulders, dismissively. 

  
MC didn't get it. She couldn't see how that question was so important to Rika, specially on that state. 

  
She sighed. 

  
"You can. You can touch me." Rika answered, feeling her face heating up even more. 

  
MC was just so hard to read. So hard to predict.

  
Or maybe Rika just didn't want to predict when it came to her. 

  
"There are any spots I should be aware of?" MC asks, with soft eyes and voice. 

  
Rika wants to lie. But if she did, she would be just like V, right? And lying was tiring. She had to lie about so many things already. So maybe, just maybe, it would be better to give MC this little truth. 

  
"My shoulders... Don't touch them with your hands. Like, grabbing them, and stuff..." She trails off, looking away. 

  
Theh keep silent for a second. 

  
"Okay. I won't. That's it?" So understanding, so gentle. Rika felt like she could die from all that attention. 

  
"Yes, that's it." She answers, feeling the tears she's been holding for long minutes start rolling don't her cheeks, quietly.

  
And then MC pulls her into a hug, turning Rika's torso gently in her direction. Wrapping her arms around her gently but firmly still. 

  
Rika didn't realise how touch starved she had been until that moment. She pressed MC tighly and continued crying quietly, not very sure why there were so many tears leaving her body. 

  
They stay like that for a while, until MC pulls back and slides through the bed, pressing her back on the headboard. 

  
Unceirtanty is showing on her face, but she gestures to Rika get closer. 

  
Neither of them is sure how they ended up with Rika resting her head on MC's lap, letting the other girl pet her head. 

.

MC was dumbfounded. Not only with Rika's beauty, so close to her, but with herself. She never planned any of the things she told Rika, and she meant each and everyone of them. 

  
Somehow, that small cult leader was getting into her, and MC was getting worried, to say the very least.   
Was that stockholm syndrome?

  
Well that was a scary thought. 

  
She looked down, and realised she had been so lost in thought, that didn't see Rika sleeping softly, her eyes still wet from her crying earlier. 

  
All that situation was quite unbelievable. She was in the Rika's room, petting her head and watching her sleep. 

  
_Wait_. 

  
She was in Rika's room and Rika was sleeping. 

  
Would there ever be a better chance to investigate?

  
She felt a little guilty, since Rika clearly trusted her now but... there were still questions that MC needed answering. 

  
She gently rolls Rika to the other side, and watches her, to make sure she hadn't woken up. She takes the opportunity to take Rika's shoes off, and covers her also, so she could be more comfortable. 

  
She also managed to convince herself that it was just so there was last chances of Rika waking up. 

  
Stepping away from the bed, she stars searching quietly thorugh the drawers, and under the bed, but there was nothing there. 

  
Well, Rika couldn't risk believers finding her secrets by accident, right? So it had to be a well hidden place. 

  
She checked Rika's sleep again, but the blonde was still a beautiful snoring sillhouette under the moonlight. 

  
MC then foccused on the closet. Something told her it should be there. It was a small room, but it had an internal light, so MC closed the door and turned it on, starting to look. 

  
There was nothing on the boxes besides pictures of her and V... Some of them were scratched and ripped apart, others had small stains that looked like the paper was wet and some of them were still intact. 

  
She brushed off from the box, none of it seemed related do the secrets on Magenta.

  
She searches further, but there was nothing very suspicious there.

  
Except... Except MC could feel a brease. But the window on Rika's room was closed and the wind seemed to come from the opposite direction, from where her dresses were hanged on. 

  
MC slides them to the side. At first she sees nothing. But then she sees it. It's a handle. 

  
She carefully wraps her hand around it, afraid of setting any alarms off. When nohing happens, she turns it and pushes further. 

  
The room was the exact same size as Rika's, but didn't have as much furniture. 

  
The walls were faded pink tone, and there was a bed for a single person in the opposite wall. 

  
There was a small coffe table next to two stuffed chairs. One of them had signs of use. The other looked brand new. 

  
Weird. 

  
There was a single picture frame on the table. 

  
Well, that was something. 

  
A girl smiled at her. She had green eyes, blond hair and tanned skin. She looked like Rika, but it was clear she wasn't her. Her hair was more straight, she had bangs and was a darker shade of blonde. Actually everything about that girl seemed darker. Her look, her smile, the way her hands were united in her lap. 

  
The girl from the painting. 

  
So there was other person after all!

  
MC got her phone and took a picture. 

  
She placed the frame on the table in the exact same position as before and started to explore the drawers on the dresser. They were much more empty then Rika's but there were some interesting stuff. 

  
A small pink ribbon and a bible, in the first one. The bible was very old looking, and when MC opened it, the pages were full of notes, some of the them were riped apart, others were impossible to read, filled with scribes. 

  
In the second, there were clothes. Almost all of them looked the same: long sleves, turtle neck, very different from the ones Rika had in her closet. 

  
The third had some other clothes. One of them cought MC's eyes and she swallowed. A hospital gown. 

  
She closed the drawer and went to the next one.

  
Was that an eye patch? 

  
There was nothing else there, so she went to the cabinet next to it. 

  
There was nothing but a wig. A blond wig, but it looked like it wasn't used for a long time. 

  
She stood up. 

  
There was a nightstand next to the bed, and that was the next place MC looked. 

  
Oh, that was interesting as well. 

  
There were letters. 

  
MC opened them and tried to take the best pictures possible. She couldn't risk reading them now. 

  
She looked at the second drawer, but just had one single picture, that probably had more then twenty years. 

  
There were two girls, the one from the other picture, although much younger and a small one that shouldn't be more them two years old, with short straight blond hair and green eyes. 

  
On the back was written: 

  
_Me and Mina_.

  
Mina? Was that the name of the other girl? 

  
MC had no time to find out. She took a photo and closed the drawer again. 

  
When she was midway to the closet door, she heard a noise coming from the other room. 

  
Fuck, was Rika awake? Did she know MC was in there?

  
MC aproached the closet, closing the secret door without a noise whilist trying to find out what was happening on the other side. 

  
She couldn't hear any steps. Was Rika still on the bed? Or was she in front of the closet already, just waiting for MC to go out? 

  
A chill ran down MC's spine. What was going to happen if Rika cought her there? Probably she would have to taste some cocktails. Very blue ones. 

  
She turned off the lights on the closet and placed her ear on the door. 

  
Then she heard it again. 

  
It didn't look like Rika was looking for her. The sound was low and almost lost... Was Rika talking in her sleep? 

  
She heard small noises, like the sheets were moving, but not enough for being Rika standing up. 

  
"Mom." MC's breath stopped. "Mom, please." Rika's voice was so fragil, so childlike. 

  
Was she having a nightmare?

  
MC gathered the courage to open the door. 

  
Rika was still on the bed, her body turned away from MC's direction. 

  
MC got out of the closet slowly and closed the door behind her, eyes glued on Rika's form on the bed. She stirred up, mumbling still. 

  
"No." She heard, in a cracked little voice. "No cleansing." 

  
MC stopped walking. 

  
_Cleansing?_

  
What did that mean? MC thought Rika was the one making this cerimonys not... Not suffering them. 

  
_What happened to Rika?_

  
The answer for that question seemed just more and more hard to find out, just when MC thought she was starting to understand things. 

  
_What did people do to her?_

  
Well, MC already knew it was something bad enough to make her believe she was a devil. 

  
Devil, cleansing, ripped pages on a bible, creating a cult, calling herself a Savior... 

  
Did someone try to _exorcise_ Rika? 

  
Was that the reason why she had a trigger on her shoulders? 

  
"Please." Rika cried, still dreaming. 

  
MC then sprinted to the bed, sitting on it like she never left. 

  
"Rika." She whispered. "Rika, it's just a dream." She touched her forearm, gently. 

  
Rika didn't wake up, but she looked calmer already. 

  
MC let go a breath she didn't know she was keeping in. She unblocked her cellphone, taking advantage of the fact Rika was facing the opposite side, opening the first image she saw on the gallery. 

  
It was one of the letters. 

_Hey, Mina!_

_I don't know if you ever get that, but the teacher said I should write to you now that I know how. I learned just a few weeks ago!_  
_I hope you are good with your family. I know that your mom is a bad parent, but I at least pray that your dad is ok._  
_I wish I had been adopted with you too..._  
_I love you, Mina._

_From your sister,_  
_Mika._

Mika? What? How high were the chances that she misspelled her own name? None, actually. So which one of them was Rika?

  
Well, she was having a dream about her mom, so the best shot she had is that Rika was the Mina from the letter and she changed her name after adoption. But why so similar to Mika's name? 

  
Also, that Mika girl seemed awkwardly smart for a girl that just learned how to write. Her handwriting was childish, but her grammar was perfect. 

  
That was definitely weird. 

  
MC passed to the next one. 

_Mina,_

_I'm so glad we met at the hospital! Now I can finally send you letters again, since I can send them to your dad here in the hospital!_  
_They said they were delivering the letters to him, so I can just hope he's passing them along to you._  
_I prayed to God so that Pastor is not giving you too much of a hard time._  
_Be a good girl, Mina._  
_Even if he torments you, be grateful for having a family._  
_Should I keep calling you Mina, or should I call you Serena now?_  
_Also, I heard your father will be paying for my treatment now. I know you were the one that asked him for that._  
_I appreciate it._

_From your sister,_  
_Mika._

What? Things just got more intricate. Mina now was named Serena? What did that mean? Rika wasn't Mina afterall, but Mika? Or did she changed her name twice?

  
Also, what did the Pastor do? That would give more base to the exorcism theory, probably. 

  
Also, that letter seemed much more... dry then the last one. He checked the date. Ten years difference, exactly. 

  
There was obviously the hospital, but the other things on the secret room pretty much showed that part of the story. 

  
It was just still hard to connect who was who on that. 

  
MC had to continue reading. 

  
She took a glance at Rika's direction, but since she placed her left hand on her forearm, she's gone back to sleeping peacefully. 

  
There were just two letters left. 

_Mina,_

_I just found out my cancer is terminal. I don't have much time and my sight will be geeting worse soon._  
_I often find myself writing to you. Even when I'm not going to send what I wrote, I find comfort if you're the one I'm writing to._  
_I want to see you._  
_There's no one else I can trust._  
_You're the only one. You're my beloved sister._  
_All the other people just forsake me._  
_I hate this hospital._  
_I don't want to be here anymore._  
_Are you going to leave me here, just like you did when we were kids?_  
_Don't forget me._

_From your sister,_  
_Mika_

MC was a loss for words. It sounded so desperate, so resentful.

  
And she used the same word Rika did on that time she was having lunch with MC and Ray - _forsake_.

  
And it was clear by now for MC that words held special meaning for Rika. 

  
There was one last letter, the most recent of them. She looked at the woman sleeping by her side again, before starting. 

_Mina,_

_I knew I could count on you to pick me up! I hope you come soon._  
_I know you said I should call you Rika now, but you'll always be little Mina for me. Was that name on my behalf? If it was, thanks! It really looks like we are sisters that way._  
_I'm super excited to live with you, sister._  
_But remember not to tell V any of this. He can't know about me. About us._  
_Or everything we hope for will be ruined._

_From your sister,_  
_Mika._

'Everything they hope for?'

  
Now MC was sure that Mina was Rika, which really was the most reasonable answer from the start, since it made much more sense that the letters she kept where the ones she received, not the ones she sent. 

  
What were they hoping for that V couldn't know? 

  
And they were living together? MC could swear V mentioned that Rika lived with him. 

  
What on earth was happening there? 

  
MC didn't know, but she at least knew what to do next, for the first time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fr tho, I felt like I was in the middle of an Investigate Mode in Danganronpa writing this.  
> .  
> Will I ever stop making references to mistery shows?  
> Probly not.


	15. Day 6: Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter with V's point of view :0.  
> I have a hard time writing for him, he's a very complex character, but I hope you enjoy.

Before anything else, by morning, after leaving Rika's room, MC goes to V. 

  
He's again sitting on his bed, looking bored to death.   
MC felt a little bad for him. Maybe she should visit him more. Or not. That would probably make them suspicious of plotting something. 

  
"I see you keep yourself entertained." MC jokes, sitting in the same chair she did before. 

  
He scoffs at her, messing with his hair. 

  
"Yeah, best place ever." It was certainly surprising hearing V being sarcastic, but MC couldn't blame him. She at least hoped he was being well fed. It looked like it. 

  
MC tried to think on what to say. Should she reveal everything she found out? Well, she still had a lot of research to do. Maybe it was better to gather what she could from V as well, before revealing everything. Mainly because she couldn't trust his privacy, since pretty much everyone there saw him like a villain. 

  
He noticed her going quiet and looks at her. 

  
"Did something happen?" V asked, becoming his usual over worried self. 

  
"What do you know... about Rika's past?" She asked, crossing her legs. 

  
He blinks at her, and plays with his hair again. 

  
"She's adopted. Her parents... They don't like her. " He pinches his nose. "They kicked her out, that's why she was living with me pretty much since we started dating." He explained. 

  
Okay, new info, that was good. Maybe like that, she could start comprehending fully the situation. 

  
"Did she ever talked to you about cleansing?" MC knew she was talking like that was an interogation. 

  
V hesitated, pressing his lips shut. 

  
"Please, I need to know." MC stared at him.

  
He sighed, crossing his arms, looking down. 

  
"This is what she does here. To control all these people. That's what she was going to do with you... before." His voice cracks. 

  
It's visible how he doesn't understand Rika's change of mind and MC could not blame him, she didn't get it either. 

  
She turns her foccus back on the main issue. 

  
"But... She looked like it was something that happened _to_ her." MC sighs, crossing her arms too.

  
"What?" His gaze is even more confused. 

  
A really sad theory goes through MC's mind. 

  
"Do you think she might have had a cerimony herself?" This catches V's attention. 

  
He considers the possibility for a while, before giving in. 

  
"I don't know." 

  
She started thinking. Rika did say everyone there was forsaken, that including her. Was there a chance she took the elixir to save herself or something of the sort? 

  
"She didn't had any elixir in her room..." MC thought out loud. 

  
"You've been on Rika's room?" V's voice was warry and shocked. 

  
Uh-oh. 

  
MC opts for the silence, a friend that never bretayed anyone. 

  
"MC..." V stands up, clearly uneasy. "Rika is mentally unstable. She is dangerous." He gesticules, trying to keep his calm. 

  
"I'm almost finding out V. The truth behind her actions." MC explained, standing up too. 

  
"There's nothing else to be found out here, MC." V takes a deep breath and stops walking through the room, closing his eyes. "You have to foccus on getting out of here. It's probably to late for me but not for you. I will send Luciel this place's location. I should've done it already."

  
MC looks at V's distressed figure on disbelief. She gets it, he is trying to protect her, but the costs were so high. She would have to abandon him there, knowing full well Rika was only keeping him intact because MC asked her to. 

  
And he had absolute no faith in her investigation either. That stung more then MC would like to admit.

  
"Please, give me more time, V." She pleads, getting closer to him. "I'm too close. Please, just a few days. If I can't find anything, you can send me home and I will never speak of this place." 

  
He looks at her for a long time, his turquoise eyes studying, thinking. It was a great risk, but it was a worth it one. 

  
MC could do it. 

  
She was going to do it. 

  
He looked away from her again. 

  
"You have five days. After that, Luciel will break in an pick you up." V says, lying on his bed, face down.   
It would be just like if they were going to hold the party on the original date. 

  
Oh, fuck, she had to answer those e-mails too. 

  
She smiled at V, even though he couldn't see it. 

  
"I won't let you down." 

  
Sprinting away from the room, MC already had a plan on her mind. 

.

V didn't know what the hell he was thinking, letting MC investigate Rika. 

  
Was probably the worse idea ever, if anyone had to do it, it would be much better if it was him. 

  
But he had to admit he was pretty much useless and MC had access to almost every room on that castle. He would have to rely on her and hope she could actually do it. 

  
When the door opened again, Saeran entered. 

  
"I'm not here to chat." he says curtly, closing the door. "I just came to tell you to stop bothering Yoosung." 

  
"How's he doing?" V simply asks, sitting on his bed again. 

  
"He's recovering and doesn't need any of the stress you're providing him." The boy spills out, still standing next to the door, like the very fact he was in the same room as V disgusted him. 

  
Why was that kid so protective over Yoosung? 

  
"How are you doing?" V asks, looking directly into his eyes. 

  
Ray scoffs. "That's none of your business." His voice cracks. V feels so sorry for him. 

  
He was probably one of the people V failed the most. 

  
"I worry about you." V arguments, still looking at those blue eyes. Was that an effect of the elixir or just contact lenses so he doesn't look like his brother at all? 

  
Not that it worked completely, the similarities were still there. 

  
He laughs dryly. 

  
"You abandoned me! Just like that redhead!" He shouts. 

  
"That's what Rika made you believe, Saeran." V stands up, and Ray retreats. 

  
"Don't call me that!" He holds his head like the only mention of that name could drive him crazy. "And don't you dare badmounth Savior, you traitor!" 

  
V was overflowed with sadness. That boy was ruined. And it was all his fault. 

  
If there was... just a little chance that he could be taken away from all of this... 

  
V takes a step further. 

  
"Come with me." He tries to put all his determination on a single glance, but if Saeran sees it, he ignores it. 

  
"Let me be clear here, V." His voice dropped an octave. "The only reason we're not having fun in the dungeons is because you have to take Yoosung back when he's better." 

  
"What reason do you have to think Rika won't be holding a cerimony for him until then?" V couldn't believe Saeran was this naive, mainly when he was able to hack inside the RFA server. 

  
Ray kept quiet. 

  
"You wanted to be with him more, right?" V realised, with a small smile. Was Saeran in love? Maybe then... Maybe he could convince him. "Come with us. Let's all get our of here, and you two can be together." 

  
"Ha!" A dark smile breaks in Saeran's lips. "Hahaha. Who is the manipulator now?" 

  
V swallows. 

  
"That's not what I'm trying to do, Saeran."

  
"Do not say that name!" The boy shouts. "Ha.... It hurts...."

  
He pants a little and V makes mention of walking to him, but Ray raizes a hand to stop him.

  
"Don't come any closer." His voice was almost back to normal. "You know, I pity you V. You don't even know what feelings are. If it depended on me, you would never find out." 

  
Ray opens the door and storms off, leaving V alone and even more desperate than before. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave kudos and comments if you liked it! Criticism is always welcomed!


	16. Day 6: Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ZUMIN ON THE TOWN BACK OFF.   
> Just a little tho.   
> Also, Rika is thinking about her feelings towards MC 🥺🥺 go leabians!

MC looks through her window, at the trees outside, waiting for the person she's calling pick up.   
When they finally do, a low, serious voice comes through the line. 

  
"Good afternoon, MC." Jumin says. His voice was a little sore, like had just woke up, even being past three p. m. 

  
"Hello Jumin. How are you?" She asks, walking in her room.

  
"I'm good. Are you okay?" He asks. 

  
"I'm good..." She is interupted by another voice leaking through the speaker. 

  
"...ho is this?" A masculine voice, more melodious, asks.

  
"Is that _Zen_?" MC stops walking her mouth dropping open, trying to listen better, but the line had gone quiet. 

  
"... How can I help you?" Jumin's voice is more distressed now. 

  
"Well, I will ask you something a little complicaded, so I will owe you big time if you're able to help me." She explains, sitting in her bed. 

  
"Go on..." Jumin says, waiting. 

  
"So, this place where I'm at... I've been investigating it the best I could. And in the middle of the investigation a name came in. I think it might me related to the leader." MC explains. 

  
That certainly cought Jumin's attention. 

  
"You want me to see what I can find on them from the outside?" She hears a small click, probably belonging to a pen. 

  
"Yes, exactly." MC feels relived he's willing to help. She had to think a lot in a way of asking that in a way Rika wasn't exposed. "It's a woman. Her name is Mika. She is an orphan, so no surnames. She has a terminal illness, or had, I don't know for sure if she is alive." MC explains. 

  
Jumin hummed.

  
"Any leads on which hospital she was at?" The CEO asked. His voice had lost all the casual tone, and he sounded very professional. It gave MC security.

  
"Actually yes. It seems she was on the hospital Rika's father owns or something like that?" MC says, looking at her notes - an attempt to gather all her information. 

  
"Well, that's fortunate, since I have Yoosung's mother phone, I probably can contact him easily." Jumin explained. 

  
"That's great." MC closed her eyes, relieved. "Ah, please, refrain from talking about any of this on the chats... There's a chance the hacker might see it."

  
"Naturally." Jumin says, and MC can hear him sigh. "If I find anything, I will call you." 

  
"Thank you, Jumin." 

  
"No problem. Is there anything else you need?" 

  
MC smirked. 

  
"I really need to know if it was Zen with you just now." She giggled. 

  
"..... I have to go." Jumin suddenly says. Was he blushing? God, MC hoped so. 

  
"Send him my regards!" She yelled, before he hang up. 

  
Well, talking to him really cheered her up. MC was starting to think she might have a chance. 

.

Rika looks at the girl walking by her side in the garden. It was almost sundown, and her skin got a orange tone because of it. 

  
MC is looking away from her, thoughts lost on the infinite number of flowers around them. 

  
Rika couldn't help but staring. Everything about her was beautiful. From the hair, to the arms and her soft hands.

  
Her chin, and her nose were also beautiful and sometimes, just sometimes, Rika imagined what it would be like to shower kisses on her cheeks and forehead.

  
What was that feeling? That feeling that felt so scarily right. She prayed that it wasn't love. MC didn't deserve that. And she would never love Rika back. She was just too pure. Too perfect. 

  
There was no way. No way she would ever choose Rika. Rika was made to be a villain - made to be in the sidelines. She would never be loved, never be forgiven.

  
But forgiven for what?

  
It's not like she regreted any of this... 

  
Right?

  
Yes. Of course not. Imagine how disappointed Mika would be if Rika regreted her queendom. 

  
There was just no way she ever would. 

  
Mainly because she didn't have nowhere else to go. Nobody else accepted her but her believers. So she would never leave them. 

  
But...

  
If she could make MC not hate her all that much... Maybe it would be enough.

  
And just like that, Rika made another reckless choice (Those were pilling up recently).

  
"MC... I have to tell you some things." The other girl looked at her with a very hard to read expression. 

  
"You can tell me." She gives Rika a small smile.   
So not fair. She wanted her to smile like that everyday. 

  
"The reason why Ray is not visiting you alk that much is because Yoosung is here." Rika looks away from her. "He's suffered an accident and Ray rescued him. He doesn't know about what is this place or that I'm here." 

  
"So that's why he's not online anymore?" MC places her hands together behind her back. 

  
"Yes, his phone was destroyed on the crash." Rika sighs, closing her eyes for a minute. "I'm sorry about the AI lie. I don't like lies, you know? They are V's personality trait, not mine." 

  
That made MC's scoff, containing a small laugh. Rika smiles, but goes on. 

  
"It was just necessery so the plan could work."   
MC hesitates, her smile droping. 

  
"What is this plan about?" She looks at Rika, concern on her features. 

  
"It's about bringing them here. And using you to do so. I'm sorry about that part... You're... I don't want to use you anymore. You're important... to me... I mean....." Rika trails off, feeling her cheeks burning. "Anyway... I want to bring all of them to paradise." 

  
MC's face was red. Was she tired from walking? Was the sun to warm for her? 

  
"If... you don't mind me asking, why are you so foccused on paradise?" MC asks. 

  
Rika stops walking, looking at the sunset. 

  
"Because that's the true happiness." She feels the breaze on her skin, humming. "The world is filthy and ugly. So I want to take everyone I love away from it." 

  
She goes back to walking, and sits on a bench she had put in there in the first week of construction. There was a clear vision to the sunset and the city far away from them. MC sat by her side, clearly confused. 

  
"You know... Since I was very young, people try to forsake me. They would point fingers at me, pull my hair... And... my mother was very religious. She believed Satan was inside me. So she asked... s-she..." Rika falters, her chin trembling.

  
MC touches her arm gently.

  
"You don't have to go on detail if you're not ready to." She whispers. 

  
Rika bits her lip. Not fair _at all_. MC was just too kind. How could Rika not fall in love with her like that? 

.

MC observes the woman next to her.

  
It was so bizarre what six days made with the impression she had of Rika.

  
She wasn't a strong and evil Savior anymore. 

  
Actually, MC was starting to think she wasn't even the villain. The lines were getting blured for her. 

  
And despite all the bad things Rika had done, MC was starting to sympathize with her. Something happened to make Rika that way, something very bad. Or maybe, it was an amount of really bad things, one after the other, that made Rika's heart so broken there was no space to heal anymore. 

  
"I was tortured." Rika suddenly speaks, looking at the last traces of sunlight in the sky. "The P-Pastor used to do bad things with me, saying it was in the name of God." Rika covers her face. "Haha... _God_. There's no such thing. At least not a nice one. There's no way God would let people doo stuff like that. Like they did to me, or Ray. Poor Ray..." 

  
She trails off again. MC resists the urge to pull her closer. She wanted to look at Rika. 

  
"So I decided to build this place to protect everyone the world tortured." She explains, taking her hands away from her eyes, with a determinate look. "I would never let anyone hurt them again." 

  
That bothered MC. If that was the case, why was Rika using force? That didn't add up. Her intentions looked good, but the results were atrocious. 

  
How did the elixir idea came on all of that? 

  
"Rika... I understand you meant well, but you took things too far." MC looks at her. 

  
The blonde keeps quiet, looking at the stars that were starting to show. 

  
"... Maybe..." She said that in such a low voice MC almost didn't get that. 

  
Did Rika mean it?

  
Was there a part of Rika, even if was a small one, that also thing things got out of control? 

  
MC looked away from her, letting that sink in. If a fraction of her thought that way, maybe MC could make it grow. 

  
Maybe Rika could stop herself all that madness. 

  
"Ha. You must be convinced of how much of a devil I am right now." The smile on Rika's face is broken and hurt. It made MC want to kiss it away... _Wait, what?_

  
"Rika..." MC brushed her arm, gently. "You've never been more human to me." 

  
And she meant it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you missing Yooran? I know I am.   
> Kudos and comments fuel my motivation!


	17. Day 10: Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small time-skip to make the story more believeble ♡  
> MC gets the final piece to find out the mistery behind Mika and Rika!  
> At the same time, Yoosung can walk again!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 200 hits :0 You make my day, I hope you're liking the fic 💓 The number of kudos is increasing too, so thank you sm 🥺

The deadline was almost over and MC was completely depending on Jumin by then. She couldn't find anything anymore, and it mostly was because MC didn't know where to look. 

  
Rika and Ray had kept her busy enough. She spent definitely more time with Rika then alone by now, she was sure of it. 

  
Even so, day ten was being a quiet day. Also, an anxious one. 

  
MC didn't want to leave. If she did, everything would just keep happening on there, or the end would be much more abrupt then the one she had in mind.

  
Well, there's not much she could expect from Jumin also, to be honest. Mika had no surname, and was probably dead. No adress, no nothing. 

  
She was sitting in her room, feeling pretty much useless, when a subtle bling for a incoming messege came through. 

Jumin Han: _I've found something. I didn't read it myself yet, I thought it would be better if you did, first. It took a while, but I got Rika's father to be helpful. I hope this can assist your way out of there._

It was a file, full of photocopies. Good that Jumin haven't read them, he would probably be very confused. Before opening, she decides to call him. 

  
"Hey Jumin." She says, as soon as he picks up. 

  
"Hello... MC..." She couldn't help but notice he was kind of breathless. Was he working out by that timeHe cleared his throat. "Did you get the file I sent you?" 

"I did, I called because of it." MC says, playing with her hair. "Thank you for the help." 

  
"Don't worry over it." He says, dismissivily. "Anything else?" He looked really impacient. 

  
"Nope. Have a good day, Jumin." MC said. 

  
"Very well. You too." 

  
And then, he turned off. 

  
She took a deep breath. It was time for the truth. She opened the file. 

.

Yoosung stood up, holding Ray's hands. 

  
He took a few steps closer to the taller boy, experimentaly. They have just a few inches difference, and honestly, Yoosung kinda liked it. 

  
"How are you feeling?" Ray whispered, with a concerned frown on his breathtaking face. 

  
"It's okay. My ribs still have some way to go, but I'm already good to walk." He smiled, and Ray smiled back. 

  
His proximity made Yoosung remember of their kiss. _Gosh_ , what was he thinking, kissing Ray like that? 

  
If he was to be honest with himself, it would be more accurate to say he wasn't thinking at all. 

  
And if has going to be even more honest, he was keeping himself from kissing him again at that exact moment.

  
That was so crazy, they just met each other. But Yoosung felt it was so right already. 

  
He knew Ray had a dark past and a lot of things he wasn't ready to reveal yet, but they could do it. There was no need to rush. 

  
Although... Yoosung _did_ want to rush the physical part at least. They've been sleeping and playing and talking with each other in the same bed for nine days now, and ir was getting harder and harder to foccus on anything that wasn't Ray. 

  
"Yoosung..." Ray says, after a prolonged moment of staring and blushing. "W-What do you think of... of me taking you somewhere... tonight? For celebrating that you can walk again..." Ray looked away, blushing. 

  
Yoosung couldn't help but giggle. 

  
He approached the white haired boy and gave him a peck on the cheek, smiling. 

  
"It's a date then." He looked at Ray significantly, while he saw the other boy almost burn in bashfulness. 

  
Even being so, there was something there, on those mint eyes. A hunger, still unknown to Yoosung. Something dangerous. Was it bad that Yoosung was little excited about it?

  
"R-right..." Ray bit his lip, anxious. He seemed to think a lot about his next words. "I'm sorry... I ran away that day... I..." He trailed off. 

  
"It's ok." Yoosung brushed his hands. "I didn't even know if you wanted it, so it's my fault, actually." 

  
"N-no!" Ray said, looking even more embarassed. "I... I l-liked it..." 

  
Yoosung took a step back to look better at him. 

  
"R-really?" Now it was his time of becoming a blushing mess. "T-that's good..." He looked at Ray, from his eyes to his lips. 

  
He was bitting them again. Crap, he really didn't know how sexy it looked. 

  
"I... You..." Ray let go of Yoosung's hands to cover his face. "I'm sorry, I'm so pathetic and selfish... You probably don't even want to look at me..."

  
"No!" Yoosung grabs his arm. "I l-liked it too, y'know?" He huffed, touching his forehead on Ray's, or tried, considering that Ray was covering that beautiful face of his, he was actually touching his slender fingers. 

  
"You.... You did?" His voice came out muffled becouse of the blockade and Yoosung chuckled a little, holding his arms. 

  
"I did..." His face was in flames by then, but he couldn't care less. He just wanted to show affection for that flustered boy in front of him.

  
Ray took his hands out of the way, and their foreheads were finally touching each other properly. 

  
"Ray..." Yoosung's voice came breathy and he closed his eyes. 

  
Hey just hummed in aknowledgement of the question. 

  
"M-may I kiss you?" Yoosung fidged a little. He must have looked so silly asking that. 

  
But Ray gasped in a quiet voice and hesitated, trying to touch the other boy's middle, bringing him closer, timid as ever. 

  
Not that Yoosung was not timid as well, he didn't show as much, but he was dying on the inside. 

  
"P-please..." Ray asked. 

  
Yoosung pressed his own lips together, before aproaching. 

  
When their lips touched, that time, it felt even more right then the first one, probably because he knew Ray was into it. 

  
And he was. They were sloppy, but Yoosung didn't care at all. The feeling of Ray wrapping his waist, slowly but surely pulling him closer, was enough to send his heart into overdrive.

  
They broke apart a little, but didn't move an inch more then necessary. 

  
When Yoosung opens his eyes, his welcomed with two round pools of mint and light blue staring at him. Considering something. 

  
Not that Ray could think for so much longer, because Yoosung kissed him again, more eager. 

  
And suddenly, he can't help the small noise of surprise that comes when he feels Ray's tongue licking his bottom lip. 

  
Unfortunately, Ray took it the wrong way and broke apart again.

  
"Ha... I... I'm sorry... I-I shouldn't make a move on you like that." His voice was awkwardly high-pitched. "It's j-just that you... You are..." 

  
Ray looks away from him, taking some steps back.   
Yoosung wanted to tell him to come back, but then, Yoosung realised something as soon as he started moving. He had a problem. A very _specific_ _one_ in a very _specific_ _part_ of his body. 

  
He swore he could die just there and then. _He had a boner_. Over a kiss. 

  
Well, it was a kiss from a very hot boy. But still. 

  
"Y-you know..." Yoosung cleared his throat. "Let's leave this for or date, okay?" Yoosung looked away from him. 

  
Ray nodded and his mind seemed to wonder miles away from there, but foccused on Yoosung at the same time. 

  
Suddenly, he was back to normal. 

  
"Oh, you shouldn't stay standing for so long! We will have a walk later, it's better to safe your energy." Ray suddenly said, guiding Yoosung back to the bed. 

  
Wow, Yoosung wished that had another context. 

  
He would definitely pick it up from there. 

  
He wanted Ray. 

  
Like he had never wanted anyone else. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for leaving you hanging about the file 🤣 I wanted to create some final mistery 💕  
> This Yooran scene was not planned from the beggining, but I really thought it was necessary to go deeper on those aspects before their next step 👀👀  
> ALSO  
> What do yall think it was the reason for Jumin being so breathless, hmmmm


	18. Day 10: Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray is talking to Savior and he can see how MC is affecting her.   
> Also, the first part of the Yooran date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This made my heart warm.   
> Also, guess who pulled an all-nighter out of nowhere :D

Ray was fidging with his gloves on his room, while checking into the chatrooms. Nothing very important - just something about that Redhead's drink again and other thing about that CEO guy dating the actor? 

  
They weren't admiting it, but it was pretty obvious. 

He heard a knock on his door. 

  
"You may enter." He says, still looking at the computer. 

  
"Good evening, Ray." Savior says. Ray goes stiff at the exact same time.

  
"Good evening, my Savior." He gives her a little bow, before looking at the computer again. 

  
"How's work going?" She supported her arms on his desk. 

  
"Pretty quiet now that V postponed the party. We have time to act with caution." He explains, giving her a quick glance, and then to the computer again

  
"You look handsome today!" Savior says, bumping into him in a tone of tease. 

  
That was something very new for both of them, but Savior had been more and more kind towards Ray. Not that Ray didn't like her no matter what but he really liked that Savior more. 

  
"If you're saying, Savior, I will believe it." He smiles at her, moving away from the computer. 

  
"It's true!" She giggles. "I took care of the believers, you can have your romantic date." 

  
He almost gags at the thought. 

  
"T-that's..." He blushes. 

  
"Don't try to hide it from me, Ray, I know it already." Despite what he thought she would do, she was actually smiling. "There's no one I'd trust more to take care of Yoosung." 

  
His jaw visibly falls. 

  
"R-really?" He asks. 

  
Her smile turns sad. 

  
"Yeah... I guess... I can't stay mad at you because I'm going through the same with MC..." She confesses. "I mean, not the same, because it's clearly unriquited. And I'm sure Yoosung likes you back." She looks away from him. 

  
Ray doesn't know what to do with himself. Savior had changed so much. Did she even could realise that? Should he point it out? 

  
"Savior... Are you okay?" He opts for safety. 

  
_As usual, weak link_. 

  
Shut up. 

  
"Yeah... You know, that girl is making me think things I never thought were possible." She explains, blushing a little. 

  
Ray smiles again. 

  
"Yeah, I understand what you mean, my Savior." He looks into her eyes. 

  
"Do you think this is weakness?" Savior looks at him, troubled. 

  
Was she asking Ray for advice? What the heck was happening there? Ray gulped. 

  
"I don't know, my lady. I guess we have to keep going to find out." He says, afraid she would refute him or yell at him 

  
She puts a hand on her chin. "Yeah, I want to do this too..." She then chuckles. "You know, I don't feel weaker at all." 

  
He giver her a wide smile. 

  
"Yeah, me neighter." He answers, feeling so at easy he may had gone floating. Everything seemed to be going on the right path. 

  
"I guess I should go, to keep MC from finding you." She gives him a last smile, that turns into a smirk. "Use protection, kid."

  
"S-Savior!" Ray squirms, almost dropping on his knees from embarassment. She laughs, and leaves the room. 

  
And for another good surprise of that day, Ray found himself laughing too. 

.

Ray stands anxiously on Yoosung's door. 

  
When the boy opens, Ray found out he would need a moment to compose himself before they went. 

  
Yoosung was always gorgeous to him, but on that day, without his hair clips, letting his fringe slide, with an outfit worthy of a prince and those eyes sparkling beautifully, it was hard for Ray to contain himself. 

  
Which itself was a funny thing, since Ray didn't even know he had those urges until Yoosung kissed him. 

  
"Y-you look..." And of course, the words betrayed him, as usual. "Breathtaking." He manages out. 

  
Yoosung's cheeks gain color at that and he aproach Ray for a quick peck on his lips. 

  
Ray wanted to get used to that. He wanted it so badly. 

  
But he knew... He knew it was temporary... 

  
"Shall we go?" Yoosung asks, in a low and expectant voice. 

  
Ray brushes his bad thoughts aside and takes Yoosung's hand. 

  
"If you need to rest or if you feel any pain, tell me." Ray whispered in her ear. 

  
Yoosung just got such a cute vermillion color on his face after that. Should Ray do that more often or was he being too selfish, wanting to see Yoosung flustered? 

  
Probably. 

  
He was that kind of garbage, after all.

  
They start walking towards the garden. It's illuminated just how he had prepared earlier. 

  
"This is it." Ray says, watching Yoosung's expression. 

  
The smaller boy smiles and holds his hand tighter. 

  
Should Ray kiss him? He wanted to so bad... But would Yoosung even want that? And even if he did, it would be probably for the best to save it up for later. 

  
"I wanted to bring you here since the first day I saw you." Ray says, gently brushing Yoosung's fingers. 

  
"Who takes care of all these plants?" The blonde asks. 

  
His purple eyes, with the faint light Ray provided to the garden, looked darker, but at the same time, inviting. More then ever, Ray just wanted to get lost in them. 

  
"I do." He looks at the roses and lillies. "But I get help. Everyone here helps me in some way." He explains. 

  
"You are very talented then." Yoosung smiles again. 

  
Ray aproaches the gazebo, where he had placed dinner.

  
"Are you hungry? I hope you like the food I made." Ray says, pulling the chair for Yoosung to sit. 

  
"You know how to cook?" Yoosung raises an eyebrow. 

  
"Yes, but just a little. And mostly sweets. I learned this recipe only for you, actually." He gives an awkward laugh.

  
"That's really amazing, Ray." Yoosung says, makinh the other man blush at the praise. No one ever praised him, besides Yoosung. It was such a new, nice feeling. 

  
Was he worthy of it? 

  
Was it wrong for Ray to admit that he wanted to be worthy? 

  
"Y'know." Yoosung says, getting the spoon. "I actually cook my own meals. But they usually just look like a disaster." Yoosung laughed. 

  
Oh yeah, Ray was not supposed to know about that, right? 

  
There was the thing about know everything about the person's life without theur consent: you had to keep a mental list of all the things you shouldn't comment about, things the person doesn't know you know. 

  
"I would like to taste them." Rays said, instead tasting his own food.

  
"Once we get out of here, maybe." Yoosung says, in a dreamy tone. 

  
Ray feels something in his stomach dropping. 

  
Was Yoosung playing dumb so Ray would want to escape with him, or did he not see the obvious? 

  
"You will probably forget me." Ray says, making Yoosing stare at him like he was crazy. "The rest of the world is much more fun then I am... Even a nuisance like me can see that..."

  
"Do not say that, Ray." Yoosung grabs his hand, concerned. 

  
Too good. Too good for him. 

  
Ray was scared he would ruin everything. 

  
_I hope you do._

  
Shut up! He shaked his head, trying to ignore his thoughts. He goes back to the subject. 

  
"Once, someone promissed me they would save me. From my childhood." Ray faintly said, resting his chin on his hand. "And he never did. He just left me there with that... woman... Our mother... She... She was bad." 

  
Yoosung looks at him, wide eyed. 

  
"He promissed me." Ray said, gesticuling. "And he just left one day... I thought he was dead. Ha. There were some back people behind us back then, that was why we were with our mother. She was a monster, but people outside were worse." Ray starts trembling, and he hugs himself. "And he just disappeared. I waited for him. For months, maybe years. He never showed up. And one day, I found out what he was doing." 

  
"What was he doing?" Yoosung asked, on a sympathetic tone. 

  
Ray scoffed. He couldn't believe he was talking about Yoosung's best friend without hin knowing it was him. 

  
"He is rich!" The bitterness on Ray's voice is almost tangible. "He has a house and various cars and friends... He simply f-forgot about me." Wait, _fuck_. "I'm sorry, this is no subject for a date..." 

  
Yoosung immediately stands up, pulls Ray from his chair and gives him a hug. Oh, that was a whole different feeling. It was warm and soft. And Yoosung smelled so, so good. 

  
"I'm glad you told me." He heard Yoodung sniff. Did Ray make him cry? 

  
Great, what a perfect way to start their date. 

  
_You'll always find a way of ruining everything._

  
When they break apart, Ray dries Yoosung's tears, carefully. 

  
"Don't cry, Yoosung." He whispers, lingering the touch on his cheek. Was Yoosung leaning into it? They look at each other for a long time. 

  
Suddenly, Ray is moving foward, pressing a gentle kiss on the other boys forehead. 

  
Yoosung then smirks at him. 

  
"Did you just make a move, Ray?" He raises a brow and Ray panicks slightely.

  
"I-I'm sorry..." Was he? Not truly. 

  
Yoosung just chuckled.

  
"It's okay, I'm just messing with you." The amethyst eyes change their way of looking then. "You can make the first move any time you want." His hand travels through Ray's suit coat and he suddenly feels much more warm. "You can be selfish with me, Ray. I will tell you if something bothers me."

  
_I like him._

  
And Ray likes Yoosung too. A lot. More then he thought it was possible. And now this perfect boy and his perfect purple eyes are giving him permission to be selfish?

  
Yoosung would be the death of him, he was sure. 

  
"Let's g-go back to eating... For now." He says, looking back to his food. 

  
Yoosung continues looking at him. What was he thinking? 

"Okay." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some people (vey few really) are here for the Mika part, I kust thought it would be better to close this part of the Yooran, so we can foccus on the darkest part of the fic after.


	19. Day 11: Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will have a lot of different levels, sorry.  
> Also, it's the last of Yooran before we go back to the "main" plot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for those who took their time to help me giving critics! You help me a lot and it trully feels like you're involved with the fic. Don't give up on me, I'm working so I can get better on this. :)
> 
> ALSO HAPPY PRIDE DAY! 🏳️🌈

They were on the dessert already, talking about random subjects. 

  
And it's when Yoosung sees it. 

  
He sees that he wants Ray to stay with him. Not only at the moment, or the next days, but he wanted Ray to stay in his life. 

  
That was so fast, he knew it. 

  
And he also was quite aware that Ray had a lot to deal with. But Yoosung wanted to help. 

  
He couldn't say it out loud yet, but he was aware of what he was feeling. And it made him so happy already... 

  
"Are you enjoying the night?" Ray asked, with a uncertain look. "I'm sorry for throwing all my problems at you before... I'm such an idiot." 

  
Yoosung shaked his head, reaching out to the other boy's hand. 

  
"I want to know everything there's to know about you, Ray." He smiled. "And I'm having a great time, I promisse." 

  
Ray averted his eyes, with a bashfull frown. 

  
"I've lost someone..." Yoosung confessed. "Six months ago, my cousin Rika... commited suicide." His breath catches on his throat. 

  
Why was he bringing up that now? Yoosung could shoot himself right at that moment. 

  
"Did you love her?" Ray asked, with a look that was really hard to read. 

  
Yoosung gave him a sad smile. 

  
"Of course. She was my family." He answered. 

  
"She seemed like she had a though life." Ray said, his eyes looking distant. "Since she did that to herself..." 

  
"Yeah..." Yoosung looked down. "I just know that her parents were pretty bad to her..." He explained. "I just met her when I was at highschool already." 

  
"Maybe if she had someone as amazing as you since the beginning..." Ray said, looking at Yoosung. His gaze was so kind. 

  
Damn, he was crying again. 

  
It was Ray's turn to stand up then, hugging Yoosung carefully. 

  
"I just wanted her to know she could count on me..." He trembled, sobbing. 

  
Ray hugged him tighter. 

  
"I'm sure she knows." He whispered. 

  
They stay like that for what it could have been hours, just giving warmth to each other, until Yoosung's sobs quieted down. 

  
"You're the only person I can be this honest with, Ray." Yoosung sniffed. "Sorry, I ruined your jacket." He chuckled. 

  
"It's okay." Ray closed his eyes, supporting his head on Yoosung's neck. "I will miss you." His breath ghosted through Yoosung's neck. 

  
"I promisse I will be back for you." He needed to be. He needed Ray, there was no denying anymore. "Believe me, please." 

  
Ray stays quiet for a moment. 

  
"Why do you care so much?" There was no bite on his tone, just curiosity. "I'm just a nuisance and I'm just being selfish..." 

  
"You're not a nuisance." Yoosung stroked his back, slowly. "And it's important to be selfish sometimes. So we don't live in other people's shadows." He paused. "And I like you, Ray. I want to be with you." 

  
He could feel Ray's body tensing up, and this breath catching on his throat.

  
Yoosung created some distance, so he could see Ray's face heating up, his eyes wide and his mouth shut. He was just too cute for his own good, was he aware of that? 

  
"I want to be with you too..." He said, finally looking at Yoosung, their breaths mixing in the cold night air. 

  
Ray kept staring at him and Yoosung could see he was trying to make some kind of decision, probably related to trusting Yooung or not. 

  
And then, Ray made the move and kissed him. It's very different from what Yoosung ever imagined, but it was not like he was complaining. 

  
It was desperate and eager, suddenly, their tongues clashed together and Ray was taking the lead, pulling Yoosung closer, one hand caressing his hair, the other on his waist.

  
When Ray bit Yoosun's bottom lip, he moaned. And that seemed to awake Ray of his daze, spliting apart, cathing his breath. 

  
"S-sorry... That... That was more intense that intented..." He didn't sound sorry at all and that made Yoosung smile. 

  
He wanted more of it. 

  
"Let's... Get back to my room, okay?" Yoosung sugests, holding Ray's hand. 

  
He wasn't sure of what went through Ray's mind listening to that, but Yoosung had a very clear idea of what he wanted. 

  
Ray took his hand and they went back to Yoosung's room together, without talking much, just exchanging quick glances and embarassed laughs. 

.

By Yoosun's door, Ray stopped.

  
He was so embarassed he assumed things and kissed Yoosung like that earlier... But he couldn't feel sorry about it, for some reason.

  
Yoosung looked at him, quizzically. 

  
"Should I leave you for the night?" Ray asked, but honestly, it was the last thing he wanted to do.   
Yoosung blinked at him and then giggled, placing a hand on Ray's suit. 

  
"To be honest, I was just thinking how I wanted you to continue that kiss from earlier." He whispered, opening the door. "It's your choice, though." 

  
"Are you sure of it?" Ray asked, biting his bottom lip. 

  
"I am." Yoosung stared at him, wanting. 

  
Ray never felt wanted before, but it made him feel hot everywhere. He looked at the boy for longer, before stepping in the room. 

  
Yoosung closed the door and didn't bother to turn on the lights, the only illumination coming from the moon and stars outside the window. 

  
Ray aproached Yoosung, uncertain, before cupping his cheeks with both hands and kissing him again. 

  
It was slower, but not kind. Ray took his time to explore every single space on his mouth with his tongue, enjoying the noises Yoosung made, not feeling so intimidated by them anymore. 

  
His hands start to wander around his back, carefully, until the kiss gets faster, rougher. He liked taking the lead, now he knew Yoosung wanted him to. 

  
He wasn't sure what to do, so he just follows his instincts, pressing Yoosung against the wall for better support. He had to be careful, since the other boy's ribs were still healing, but that didn't mean he couldn't bite his lips, or press their legs together. 

  
Ray broke apart so they could breathe, and he looked at the purple eyes he adored so much. 

  
It was funny, he couldn't even listen to the other guy anymore. Well, to be fair, he didn't even know which one he was. He just wanted that Yoosung kept making those little noises and looking at him in such a lovely messy way.

  
The blonde was still panting a lot, so it would be better to give him more time to recover before kissing him again. Ray looked at him up and down, before his eyes fixed on his neck. What a beautiful jaw line also. Was there anything on him that it wasn't beautiful? Ray doubted it. 

  
He leans in, kissing Yoosung's neck, hearing the boy gasp under his touch. He was so vocal. How loud could he be? 

  
Ray kissed him again and again, feeling Yoosung's hand pulling him closer. 

  
He liked it when he bit his lip earlier. Should he try there to? 

  
And so he did. 

  
"Ha!" Yoosung let out, grabbing Ray's suit. "D-Do that again." 

  
Ray looked at him, unsure, but those eyes looked at him with such crave for his touch that he simply could not refuse. 

  
He bit down again, and Yoosung whimpered softly, so next to Ray's ear, sending a shiver down his spine. 

  
Yoosung's smell was invading his nostrils so hard, and the blonde was everyhting he could think of. He squeezes his waist, breathing fast. 

  
"You're amazing. T-thank you, for letting me touch you like this." He said, opening the eyes he didn't even realise were closed. 

  
Yoosung smirked at him. 

  
"Yeah." His smirk grows wide. "I can see how excited you are." Yoosung was looking down and Ray followed his look, confused. 

  
Then he sees he's hard. His entire face heat up and he steps back, wanting to dig a hole on the ground.   
Yoosung must think he's so pathetic. 

  
"I'm s-sorry... Ha..." He covered his face. 

  
Did he ruin everything again? Crap, he was so disgusting... 

  
"Ray." Yoosung had a curt tone, almost impacient.   
He took one of Ray's hands out of his face guiding it until his own growing tent. 

  
"I n-never said you were the only one." He whispered, getting embarassed himself. 

  
Ray looked at their hands above Yoosung's boner. Ray did that? Ray made him like that? 

  
And he was touching him. He was touching Yoosung's cock through is pants. 

  
He was mesmerized. He looked up at Yoosung again, to his messy hair, and his purple eyes darker then ever, half-lided and desiring. Desiring _him_. 

  
It was all so surreal. 

  
He aproached to kiss Yoosung again, accidentaly pressing him harder, making the boy whimper again. Ray was getting addicted to it. He would gladly give up on elixir if he could hear Yoosung's voice like that all the time. 

  
It was Yoosung's time to break the kiss, still keeping his eyes closed, with a pained frown. 

  
"Can we lay down? My ribs..." He held on Ray tighter. 

  
Oh, yeah, there was that. 

  
Ray took his hand off Yoosung, puling him to lay on his back on the bed, helping him to take off his shoes. But then, he didn't know what to do with himself. 

  
"What are you doing so far away from me?" Yoosung asked, but it sounded like an order. "You've been acting like a top all day so get on top of me." 

  
Ray didn't know someone could sound so needy and so scary at the same time, but Yoosung could. 

  
Ray gulped, before taking off his shoes and climbing on top of Yoosung, carefully. He felt a tingle of panic on his stomach. He had never done anything like that on his life and now he was doing so many things with that boy. That so divine boy. 

  
He took the sight of him layed down, under him, with and expectant look. Ray didn't deserve Yoosung. Not in a million years. But he knew that if he went for a self-deprecating rant now, Yoosung would probably beat him to death. He couldn't say no... Right?

  
So he just pressed their lips together, amazed by Yoosung's warmth. He felt legs wrapping around him, pressing him closer and he could feel Yoosung's groin on his own now. 

  
Was all of this happening, or was it just Ray's imagination again?

  
He pressed down slowly, paying attention of discorfort Yoosung could make. But he was received with a full moan that made his cock twich. 

  
That was all so surreal. So surreal. 

  
What if it was an illusion? 

  
He then went back to kissing Yoosung's neck, bitting down again, before trying something new. 

  
When Yoosung felt Ray sucking his skin, he cried out. He wanted to reach a hand to stop his voice, but he was getting too worked up to think about it straight. 

  
It was so _hot_. 

  
"R-Ray." Yoosung called out and Ray stopped immediately, looking at him in that usual scared way, afraid he had done something wrong. "We have too many clothes." 

  
Ray froze on the spot. Were they going _there_? 

  
"A-are you sure...?" He took some deep breaths. His head was dizzy... and hurting a little.

  
"Please." Yoosung grabbed at Ray's suit, pleading. 

  
_Damn_... 

  
Ray took off his suit jacket and gloves, hesitant. Yoosung needed help to take his, since he was layed down. He opened a few buttons of his shirt and Ray already felt the urge to civer himself up again, but Yoosung wanted to see him, so he had to obey him. 

  
He enjoyed the space Yoosung gave him, kissing and biting and sucking again, feeling fingers unbuttoning his vest, before he tossed it aside, tryingd to stop the weird thoughts growing in his head. 

  
Yoosung, on the other hand, knew he couldn't go where he wanted because of his ribs, but he still wanted to have his release. Still... It was kind of soon... 

  
When both of them were shirtless, Ray ghosted his hands through Yoosung's body, before stopping. 

  
"Yoosung... I... I've never done any of this before." He confessed, feeling the slight shake on his hands. 

  
"Me neither." Yoosung whispered, passing his hand on Ray's torso. 

  
He was skinnier then Yoosung thought, and had scars, some that seemed new, others, very, very old. But still gorgeous. Still everything Yoosung wanted. But should he be seeing it now? There's been only nine days... 

  
Ray couldn't help but feel selfconscious. Yoosung was seeing his ugly body after all, while he was seeing how perfect Yoosung was. But at least, he felt some relief on knowing he didn't have any experience on that either. 

  
_You really are pathetic._

  
"D-do you... want to go further?" He asked, panting. 

  
Yoosung took his time to answer. 

  
"I know what I want. What do _you_ want, Ray?" He asked. For some reason, he felt like people didn't ask that to him a lot, and was probably right, because Ray stood there, blinking at him. 

  
"Me...?" Did it really matter?

  
"You have to want this too." Yoosung explained, in a calm voice. "And it's okay if you don't, we know each other for a very short amount of time." He completed. 

  
Ray didn't want to let Yoosung down. It was the last thing he wanted. 

  
But he had to admit he was overwhelmed. He never even considered the possibility of someone wanting him this way, and it seemed awful to stop there. 

  
But he didn't know how much else he could take. 

  
He shouldn't disapoint Yoosung, but what if he snapped? What if the other guy showed up because he was to light headed?

  
The other guy would hurt Yoosung, he knew it. 

  
He was so lost om his thoughts, he almost forgot Yoosung made him a question. 

  
"I... ha..." He adjusted himself. "I want you, Yoosung... B-but..." It was so hard to want something. It would be much easier if Yoosung just had his way with him. But saying so would probably make him angry, so he decided to be sincere. "I... I just don't think I'm prepared for... _that_ yet... I can be very hurtful sometimes. And the last thing I want is for you to get hurt." 

  
He cups Yoosung's cheek, watching his purple eyes flutter closed. 

  
"That's okay." He kissed Ray's palm, putting his own hand above it. "I also think we can take some time before... you know..." 

  
Ray felt his cheeks growing warm. He looked at Yoosung's neck. Crap, he was actually marked because of him. 

  
"I'm sorry. I'm useless even for this..." He said, rolling to the side, wanting to cover his chest again. 

  
"That is not true at all." Yoosun protested, looking at him. "I'd hate it if you felt uncomfortable. I care about what you're feeling." 

  
Rsy can't help but smile. 

  
"You're too perfect." He says, stroking his blond hair, them putting it to the side, so he could see that perfect face. 

  
"No, you are." Yoosung pulled him close to an embrace. "You are beautiful. And important. I know you can't see it but I do." 

  
They kissed again, more tender and soft now. Ray felt his heart floating. 

  
"I'm really sorry..." Ray said again, when their foreheads were touching one another. 

  
"There's no need to apologize for being honest." Yoosung whispered. "There will be other chances. I already promissed you we will see each other even after I leave." 

  
Ray felt that pang on his stomach again. 

  
Yoosung would feel so betrayed when he found out what a horrible person Ray trully was... and he was going home with V, that guy would have all the time in the world to manipulate him. 

  
But he kept quiet, pulling the covers to their bodies, while Yoosung snuggled closer. 

  
Ray felt his eyelids getting heavier.

  
He just hoped it was sleep and not the other guy taking over. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the original sketch, I was going to have them get to it, but I thought again about it and I think it's more realistic if not.  
> Sorry if I let anyone down, but it's tagged slow burn for a reason♡


	20. Mika

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mika's file.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, from now on, it will take a while before you can see anything cute again.   
> Also, this character and everything she is saying and feeling are canon.

" _My sight will be completely gone soon... I think this is it. I don't have much time left..._

  
_If at least Mina was competent enought to finish the queendom before I died..._

  
_If only I could be the Savior myself... Actually, no, it's better like this._

  
_Someone will eventually be able to stop her one day, one way or another, and I'm a little glad I won't be able to live the consequences of that._

  
_And Mina is so stupid she'll never tell anyone about me, I'm sure. Maybe that's also my burden. Knowing I won't be remembered by anyone but my innocent little sister._

  
_And I have no doubt she will not live so long without me._

  
_She's always been so weak._

  
_Is it bad that I wish everything goes wrong for her? She just had everything!_

  
_A family - which she managed to disappoint -, friends and even a fianceé. And even so, she's always been so ungrateful._

  
_Not that I fully trust or like V. Rika bought my reasoning that he's much better then her (so easy to manipulate it can even get boring sometimes). But to be honest, I think she will be better off without him. I have an impression he actually believes all that devil bullshit that Mina keeps whining about. And even worse- he makes it a fetish._

  
_How stupid a man can be? So self-centered. And my sister is too gullible to ever protest against anything he does._

  
_For the sake of love! Can you believe that?_

  
_For the sake of love! She tries to hide lovebites because she doesn't really enjoy them, but is too afraid to ever tell him._

  
_For the sake of love! She agrees on doing an intimate photoshoot she was never trully comfortable with._

_Ridiculous._

  
_What else my poor little sister is giving up for 'everlasting love'?_

  
_I pity her._

  
_I pity her so much._

  
_But she's not the one that should be pitied the most - I am._

  
_Alone, with terminal cancer, struggling to write this._ _Will it ever even be read by someone? I doubt Mina will ever find this, considering how narrow minded she is._ _And even if she does, she will probably refrain from reading it._

  
_And if she does read it, I'm sure it's already too late._ _Too late to keep masks and too late to go back._

  
_Not that she should go back._

  
_She just kept an illusion of life before. She never enjoyed anything, and just went with things as the flow took her._

  
_That's probably the funniest part of all of this - Mina is no leader. She only ever followed my actions, then her parents', then V's and now mine's again._

  
_She can never decide for herself. She's just too pathetic to do so._

  
_If you ever read this, know that I never loved you, Mina. Serena. Rika. Or whatever the fuck name you go by now._

  
_I never loved you. _

  
_Well, to be fair, maybe a little before you left me. But truth is, I only took good care of all children so I could stand out, just like the teacher said. Ha. It didn't look like it worked._

  
_Then, when we were teens, I felt so jealous of you. I still am, a little. Your perfect clothes, your rich christian family. And even you being so young, that Pastor had his eyes on you. So erotically. _

  
_Say, you liked it, right? You used to say he hurted you, but I think you enjoyed a little. Because that's the kind of monster you are, Mina. What other reason would you have to keep drawing his attention to you, for more than ten years?_

  
_There was no way you didn't like it._

  
_And right now, I despise you, but I recognize you're trying to be useful for once and accomplish my wishes._

  
_Thanks, I guess?_

  
_One more time, you will have the life I always wanted. Congrats!_

  
_And, since we are here, stop believing this 'devil' shit! Stop being dumb for once in your life, it's just disgusting at this point._

  
_Should I make I last wish for you?_

  
_Well then._

  
_I wish you never find any other family then your horrible foster parensts. I wish you never find any other lover but that rich blind artist, who doesn't love you and never will, because you simply are not enough for anyone._

  
_Make sure to learn and remember that._

  
_Die completely alone._

  
_And then, join me in the afterlife, as equals._

  
_Two people that were never loved and never will be, and that can't be good enough to the point of loving each other. Two rotten human beings._

  
_Together._

  
_Should I be excited?_

  
_I kinda am._

  
_I will always love hating you, Mina._

  
_If there's something good I can say, is that you are the most important person i my life, you always were._ _Since you're the one who took eveything from me._

  
_Also, I hope to hear your reports from Mint Eye when you get there. Could you at least keep that Saeran Choi boy with you until the end? I hope my recipy worked just fine._

  
_Can I pull your hair when you arrive here in hell? It's always been prettier then mine, you don't deserve it._

  
_One last thing. Remember me. Remember who is the only person who actually tried to help you in your life. _ _The only person who tried to make human garbage like you a useful thing._

  
_**Don't you dare forgetting me.** " _

Mika... Mika was the mind behind all of this? 

  
So Rika never thought about all of that herself. Probably, she didn't even want to do it until that woman came a long. 

  
There was so many, so many information floating on MC's head that she dropped her phone, a single thought sticking through the mess in her mind. 

  
"I have to help Rika." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writting as Mika she is so mean.


	21. Day 11: Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC tells what she discovered to V.

MC couldn't sleep. 

  
She couldn't do anything, besides writing inside the notebook she found in her room four days ago. 

_Mika and Rika were orphans - sisters (?)_

MC still wasn't sure if they were blood related, there was still a possibility that they just considered one another as sisters. 

_Mika looks older then Rika. Probably two or three years older. Rika was adopted, but she stayed on the orphange._   
_They went separate ways until teenage years. It's unclear how they reunited._   
_It seems Rika made her father pay for Mika's treatment - she had a terminal cancer that affected her eyes._   
_It looks like he was the owner or director (?) So Rika could receive letters from her again._   
_After sometime, Mika left the hospital to live with Rika in a location unknown, obviously not where V and her lived together._   
_After that, Mika started plotting Magenta - Mint Eye as she called, and was leading Rika to be the Savior since she would die before it. She gave the idea to use the elixir and created the formula._   
_She asks Rika about a boy named Saeran (?), who's supposed to be her right hand, I think, but since that's Ray, something must've happened to him._   
_Mika also had strong opinions about V, is implied she had something to do with the way Rika saw him by the end of their relationship..._   
_At all times she seems veey aware of all aspects of their relationship, and makes dangerous points._

  
_THE PASTOR \- Child molestor? _

That part was the one she felt most scared of, but she kept writing, feeling the tears burn her eyes.

_He hurt Rika - it's implied that sexually - for at least ten years._

Ten years. Rika suffered from rape for at least a decade. MC wanted to throw up. How could someone do that? To anyone in any circumstance.   
She took a deep breath. 

_Mika was clearly very clever and manipulative. She seems to have an obssession towards Rika's life because she judged it was better then her own, so she created Magenta as a way to make Rika dig her own grave._

_A way to be "equals"._

MC placed her pen down. She felt a sudden anger overcome her. 

  
She grabbed the notebook and threw it across the room.

  
Mika... Why did she have to do this? 

  
MC never thought she could be mad at a dead girl before, but then Mika appeared. She was so mad at her. At V. At the Pastor it wasn't just being mad, but a furious, deadly sense of hate. She was also mad at Rika for letting them get to her.

  
Well, she couldn't blame her at that aspect, actually. She wasn't there on her skin to see how it was... God, it all made so much sense! 

  
Why Rika had that devil thing, why she had such a low self esteem, the mausoleum, the room, the way she was so eager not to let MC listen to V. 

  
It all fit. 

  
But MC could not possibly feel good about it. She had a bomb in her hands. 

  
She had to tell V, and she knew he would be devasted. 

  
Also Rika... She wanted so bad to get that dead girl out of her head. She wanted so bad to get Rika some actual, professional, help. 

  
And most of all, she wanted to make Mika lose. She wanted Rika to have a family and all happiness and love and peace possible. 

  
MC was determinated to provide it to her. 

.

Jaehee Kang: Someone   
Jaehee Kang: Please

  
[MC has entered the chatroom] 

  
MC: What happened, Jaehee?   
Jaehee Kang: Please, have mercy on me and shoot me in the eye.   
MC: What?!   
Jumin Han: She's just being dramatic.   
Jaehee Kang: I'm not.   
Jaehee Kang: MC.   
Jaehee Kang: I just saw something that should not be seen   
Jaehee Kang: I just want to die. Please, please kill me.   
MC: ????????   
MC: What are you going on about?   
Jumin Han: -_-  
Jaehee Kang: I saw MR. HAN and ZEN.   
Jaehee Kang: They were on Mr. Han's office.  
MC: .... Okay... Why the caps lock?   
Jaehee Kang: BECAUSE  
Jaehee Kang: They were KISSING.  
Jaehee Kang: No, wait, let me rephrase  
Jaehee Kang: They were MAKING OUT.   
Jaehee Kang: I think if I had gone there minutes later I would get them doing something much worse.   
Jumin Han: Assistant Kang screamed her lungs out.   
Jumin Han: Truth be told, it was terrifying.   
MC: I NEW I HEARD ZEN THAT TIME ON THE PHONE.   
Jaehee Kang: Wait, what?   
Jaehee Kang: It wasn't their first time doing that?  
Jumin Han: Nor the second, for that matter.   
Jumin Han: Not that is any of your business.   
Jaehee Kang: It is if you do these kind of stuff on our work place!   
Jaehee Kang: Can you think about your reputation and Zen's for a second?   
Jumin Han: ...  
Jumin Han: Nah.  
Jaehee Kang: "NAH"?   
MC: Jaehee, calm down...

  
[ V has entered the chatroom ] 

  
V: I see I came at an awkward timing...  
Jumin Han: Good morning V.  
V: Jumin, please, keep it in your pants during work;;;   
Jaehee Kang: Thank you!   
Jumin Han: Like you're one to talk.   
V: That's not important right now.   
MC: We will be the judges of that.   
MC: Spill the tea, Jumin  
Jaehee Kang: Don't or I will seriously pass out.   
V: hahaha  
V: Oh, right  
V: Have you seen Luciel?   
V: I need to talk to him.   
MC: And I need to talk to you.   
MC: It is rather urgent.   
V: I suppose. You know where to find me.   
MC: I will call you.   
MC: Jumin, Jaehee, behave, please.   
Jaehee Kang: I'm not the one bringing people to my office and kissing them!   
Jumin Han: Stop the drama.  
V: I will be going now.   
Jumin Han: Bye, V.   
Jaehee Kang: Have a nice day ^^ 

  
[V has left the chatroom] 

  
MC: I'll be going too.   
MC: See you guys later! 

  
[MC has left the chatroom] 

.

She stood anxiously in front of V's door, before knocking. 

  
When he opened the door, for the first time, she saw him busy with something, taking a call. 

  
He let the door open, and made a wave with his hand, pointing MC to the same chair as usual. 

  
"Sorry, that was work." He explained, turning off the phone. "So, what did you find?" 

  
"I shit show." She said, sighing. "V... What you'll read can be hurtful to you." 

  
"I don't mind." He brushed it off. 

  
She handed him the phone. 

  
"Slide to the side to see the next document." Her voice was low. 

  
He sat next to her and started reading. 

  
MC saw when he got to the worst parts. He started trembling and his eyes were wet. He put down the cellphone. 

  
"How did you find all of this?" His voice was weak and hoarse, and MC felt so bad for him already. 

  
"Some of it were on Rika's bedroom. But the last one was in possession of the hospital where she got treatment. I asked Jumin to help." MC explained. 

  
"Did Jumin see it?" He asked, giving her back the phone.

  
"No. He just sent it to me." She put the phone away, looking at him. 

  
He stared back at her and faltered. 

.

V felt sick. 

_And my sister was too gullibe to ever protest against anything he does._

Did he... Maybe... 

  
Did he pushed Rika into doing things she didn't want to? 

  
Did he... _haressed her_ without knowing? 

  
She always was trying to make V do what he wanted. She always complained he wanted to do what she wanted, so probably, he never went that far.

  
Not as far that... _man_. 

  
How could V not know about any of this? He felt like he's been blind their entire life together. 

  
The truths about their relationship hit him all at once. 

  
Mika called his love an obsession. And unfortunately, he had to agree. He never loved the true Rika. He never even knew her. 

  
V started crying. Crying a way he didn't do since his childhood. 

  
How many other sufferings Rika carried? 

  
"It is trully my fault." He said. 

  
"No it's not." MC protested, placing a hand on his back. "You were not a good lover, neither was her, but it wasn't you that manipulated her." She whispered. "Nothing of what's happening now is your fault, V." 

  
"I should have known." His voice was shaky and weird, but he couldn't care less. "I was her fianceé..." 

  
"You're not all powerfull, V. People will keep stuff from you, and is not for you to take the blame for that." She stroked his back, soothing. 

  
"But..." 

  
"No buts." MC interrupted. "What that monster did... you couldn't avoid it." 

  
He came back to sobbing, and MC wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tight, until his crying quieted down. 

  
"Do you understand now, V?" She asked, looking at him. "We need to help her." 

  
He sniffed, cleaning his teary eyes and nodding.   
"You are right. I will help." He said. "I think you have a chance to do it." 

  
MC gave him a sad smile. 

  
She was a good person. And he knew yhat she could give Rika what he couldn't. He was actually pretty happy about it, if it worked. 

  
And she was a good friend. 

They kept on their embrace, until...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like their friendship :)   
> See you all next chapter!


	22. Day 11: Morning, but urgent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to split this chapter in two.  
> It can be a little triggering maybe? But so is the entire fic  
> Just preparing you guys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 300 hits :0 ily guys. Are you enjoying?

When Rika woke up from one of the worse nightmares she ever had, she needed to see MC immediately. 

  
It was probably very boring for the other girl, having to comfort Rika after the bad dreams she had, but that time, she couldn't avoid it. 

  
She was already walking on a thin line of sanity, with the memories of the dream still so vivid. 

  
She trully could feel masculine hands grabbing her shoulders and whispery girl voices that hugged her from behind. 

  
Rika never understood why Mika was in her bad dreams, but she usually was. Laughing at her when Rika killed Saeran's mother, holding her in place so she didn't escape from the Pastor, watching from the distance Rika's mother screaming at her and sending her away...

  
Sometimes it was just her, and even when she was hugging her close and saying sweet things, things that were for Rika's own good, there was still a deadly, cold feeling on everything.

  
Those thoughts weren't helping and Rika started to shiver. 

  
She asked the believer that was usually guarding MC's door about her, and he said she had left.   
Where was she?

  
Asking around, Rika discovered she was on V's room, the very last person the Savior wanted to see at the moment. But there was no avoiding it.

  
Rika was about to knock, when she heard sobbing. And it was a masculine one. Was V crying?

  
She touched her ear on the door's surface, to listen at their conversation. 

  
She wished she hadn't. 

  
"Nothing of what's happening now is your fault, V." That was MC's voice.

  
"I should have known." V's voice came shaky and broken. Rika had seem him so upset in the past, but not like that. "I was her fianceé..."

  
They were talking about her. Talking about Rika.   
"You're not all powerfull, V. People will keep stuff from you, and is not for you to take the blame for that." MC said. Something started to break inside of Rika.

  
"But..." 

  
"No buts. What that monster did... you couldn't avoid it." 

  
Rika backed away from the door at that exacted moment, like it had burnt her. It kinda had, trully. 

  
_Monster_.

  
MC thought she was a monster? 

  
She did.

  
And she was comforting V. She would not comfort Rika, not anymore. Not ever again. 

  
MC hated her. 

  
Rika stood back and started walking down the hallway without a proper destiny. 

  
Well, she couldn't blame MC, right? Rika knew it was going to happen one time or another, because she trully was a monster. A _devil_. 

  
She had chosen V. Not that that surprised Rika. He was rich, handsome and bright. And what was Rika? Rika was nothing... 

  
"My Savior...?" A believer looked at her, worriedly. "Are you okay?" The believer touched her shoulder, hesitantly. 

  
_No._

  
_Not there._

  
"Get away from me!" She shouted, pushing the believer away, almost tripping on the process. Where did the world become so shaky? 

  
A door opened behind her and she heard footsteps. 

  
"Rika?" MC called, running towards her. 

  
_No, don't come._

.

Ray and Yoosung are on the bed, still dazzed through sleep. 

  
Yoosung had his hand between Ray's white and pink hair strands while they kissed, slowly and lazilly.

  
Ray felt his whole body tingle with fuzziness and happiness, and he was about to try something new on Yoosung's bare chest before the knock on the door split them. 

  
"Hmm... Go away." Ray mumbled on a grumpy voice, then with a smile on his face when Yoosung giggled.

  
"Mr. Ray... MC sent me. The Savior is having problems." He heard the voice saying on an alarming tone. "It's an emergency."

  
"MC?" Yoosung asked, snapping wide awake. "Is she here?"

  
_Fuck_. 

  
Ray had to remind himself who was that fucking believer that ruined everything to punish him later. 

  
He took a deep breath.

  
"I'm going, I'm going. " He said, standing up from the bed. 

  
"Ray, do you know MC?" Yoosung asked on a tense voice. 

  
Ray looked at him, sad and embarassed. That boy was going to hate him just in a few moments. 

  
"I'm sorry, Yoosung. It wasn't meant for you to know about everything like this but... It's better if you come with me, so you can understand." He explained, holding Yoosung's hand. 

  
"What are you talking about?" Those big, purple eyes looked at him with confusion and... _fear_. 

  
"I'm talking about everything V kept hidden from you until now." Ray said. "You wanna know, right? So come."

  
Yoosung nodded and went to the bathroom to change clothes. 

  
Ray had no time to go to his bedroom and do the same, so he just grabbed his shirt, his vest and the gloves, tossed around the room.

  
He remembered about that night and blushed. They got so close... 

  
And now, it was never going to happen again.   
At least he had the memories... right? 

  
He put on his suit and his shoes just in time for Yoosung to get out. 

  
"Let's go." Ray said, opening the door and rushing out with Yoosung on his tail.

.

"Rika, what happened?" MC got close to her, nothing but concern in her eyes. 

  
The blonde could feel her heart getting calmer just at looking at her. 

  
But no! Rika heard MC calling her a monster. That was all fake! 

  
Everything was a lie! 

  
Again!

  
She took a deep breath, trying to get into the Savior mode again. 

  
"Go away." She said. 

  
MC's eyes showed a hint of sadness at that. Did Rika hurt her? No, that did not matter. 

  
"Rika, it's just me." MC touched her hand. "I'm not going to hurt you." She whipered. 

  
So tempting. So soft. Was she trying to kill Rika's devil? What were her intentions? Why was that happening? 

  
Why everything had to crumble apart at the moment she thought there was a bit of happiness in her life? 

  
"GET AWAY FROM ME!" She shouted again, pulling her hand away from MC's grasp.

  
And then she heard a very familiar gasp coming from behind her. 

  
"Ri... R-Rika...?" When she turned, she saw Yoosung's shocked gaze at her, while he dropped on his knees. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Yoosung T_T


	23. Day 11: Morning but darker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm apologizing in advance for this angst.   
> Quick reminder, this is Rika perspective, SHE'S NOT OK.   
> I had to adapt my writing style to make it credible. That being said, this can be upseting to some of you.   
> Take your time, prepare yourself for it, the fic will be still here waiting for you ;)

"What? Why are you here? You should be resting..." Rika aproached Yoosung mindless, before stepping back. "No! You shouldn't see me!" 

  
Her breath was getting faster. Why was everything going wrong? What kind of _bad ending_ was that?

  
"Rika... you're alive?" Yoosung's voice was hoarse and breathy. 

  
He was taller then the last time she saw him standing, but she couldn't think about that then, or anything else at all. 

  
"I'm sorry, Savior, but the person that went to call for me said too much." Ray said, stepping in the conversation. 

  
"Savior?" Yoosung backed away, with tears in his eyes. "What is happening? V said..." 

  
"I lied." When V's voice pierced through the air, Rika was starting to think she wasn't going to handle. 

  
"You... what?" Yoosung covered his face with his hand and Ray aproached him. 

  
"No... No!" Rika turned to her ex-fianceé. He still had puffy eyes from crying earlier with MC, and that reminded Rika exactly why she was hurt. "Go away V! Go with MC! Y-you've been plotting to leave me for him, with him this whole time!" She chocked her sobs. 

  
"Is that what you think?" MC asked, with nothing but concern in her eyes. 

  
She thought she knew everything. It was starting to make Rika sick. 

  
"Yes! Yes I know! I heard you calling me a monster just now!" Rika's voice failed and she felt her eyes burning wet. "You said to me I wasn't one... I was starting to believe you..." 

  
"You got it all wrong, Rika." MC said, trying to get closer again. 

  
"LIES!" She shouted. "You are a liar just like him!"   
She was shaking and her steps were wobbly. 

  
MC took a deep breath. 

  
"Rika, I know about her. About your sister." MC said, with compassion in her face. 

  
At that moment, the world stopped. 

  
"What?" Rika managed to ask. 

  
It couldn't be true... 

  
_'If someone ever finds out...'_

  
"I know about Mika." MC said, with a sigh. "And she was the monster I was talking about."

  
_'About me, about us...'_

  
No. 

  
It couldn't be.

  
' _Mina, if anyone ever discovers the idea was mine...'_

  
No. No. No.

  
That had to be a nightmare. It was all a nightmare. The worst ever. 

_'Eliminate them.'_

The scream Rika lets out is grutural and every person on the building must have heard it's painful, maniac sound. 

Nononononononononononononononononono.

"No... You can't." Rika grabbed MC by the shoulders. "MC, you have to forget! Forget her, now!" 

  
Rika shook the girl in her arms, trying to make her understand. 

  
"Rika, let me help you." MC said, trying to make Rika let go of her. 

  
But Rika was too worked up and she just held her tighter. 

  
"Please, forget her! Forget everything!" Rika knew deep down it was impossible to just forget willingly. "I don't want to have to hurt you, please!" She begged, between tears. 

  
MC then started crying to.

  
"Then don't!" Her hands grabbed Rika's arms as well, copying her motion. "Don't listen to her!" 

  
"She's my only family. She's everything I have!" Rika's voice was cracking and she was finding it difficult to get enough air to her lungs. 

  
"She's dead, Rika!" MC screamed. "But I'm alive! I'm here with you! So please, let me save you." 

  
"There's no saving for me, MC, can't you see?" Rika cried like a child and she eased her grasp on MC a little. "Mika is the only one that ever loved me for who I was. She loved my devil." 

  
"That's not true!" MC brushed Rika's arms. "We are here because we care about you!"

  
Rika was so dizzy. 

  
So much headache... 

  
She shook her head, in denial. 

  
"That's wrong. Yoosung likes the old me. Once he sees the truth, he'll hate me just like everyone else. Ray... He would never like me without the elixir." She sniffed, trying to think straight. "Mika said it was the only way to save him and I didn't want to do it but I know I will never be forgiven for it... And V..." 

  
"I failed you." He said, crying too, in silence.

  
Rika stayed quiet. There were too many voices in her head too many faces. 

  
She needed air. 

  
How does one breathe? 

  
"You wanted love, and I gave you obsession." V said, hugging himself. 

  
"But... You loved me. You just tried to kill my devil too... So..." Rika looked at him, confused. 

  
"I didn't, Rika..." He let out, his voice shaking. 

  
"W-what?" She looked at him, and it was the second time the world seemed to stop that day.

  
"I was... bad to you." V looked away from her, closing his eyes. "I thought I was doing good. But I never even saw you, not the true you. I said to you... you had a devil..." His voice cracked and he covered his face. "I helped your abusers withou knowing..." 

  
Rika felt empty. 

  
That was it.

  
She had nothing.

  
She _was_ nothing. 

  
V didn't love her. What did he call it? Obsession... ha.

  
 _Hahaha_. 

  
"Then.. it's true." Her legs were threatning giving out at any moment. " Not even V loved me. And Mika is dead. I'm trully alone... Hahaha." Her laugh goes raspy and dry. 

  
"Rika, you are not alone." MC said. "I'm here."

  
Rika almost forgot the girl was still holding her and Rika in front of her. 

  
Rika scoffed. 

  
"Are you?" The bitterness in her voice makes MC shiver. "Why did you find this? Were you trying to escape? Or maybe you were trying to ruin everything I built." 

  
MC tensed up. 

  
"I admit I was thinking about running away at first..." She looked away for a second before staring back at the Savior. "But now I know none of this would have happened if it wasn't for Mika. She brainwashed you too, just like your family." MC was looking right through Rika then. "You are no devil and I have proof." 

  
Rika wanted to laugh again, but she was lacking air to do so. 

  
"You're lying." She managed out. 

  
"Jumin and I found a diary, belonging to Mika." MC explained. 

  
Rika gasped, shaking away from MC's hands. 

  
That woman was dangerous. She wanted to hurt Rika. What other reason could she have to go through all that trouble? 

  
"Read it, please." MC took her phone out of her pocket. 

  
"What's in it?" She couldn't help but feel a little curious. 

  
"The truth about your sister." V said, cleaning his eyes. 

  
_Don't listen_. 

  
"No, no, no, no. You shouldn't have this." Rika said, taking a step back." 

_ELIMINATE THEM_. 

"Rika, please!" MC looked at her desperate, trying to hand her the phone with shaky hands. "Read it for me. I want to help you." 

  
"WHY?!" Rika shouted. "WHY DO YOU CARE?!" 

  
"Because _I love you_." MC confessed, looking her right in the eye. 

  
"Lies." Rika said, feeling her legs finally give out. 

  
"I love you, Rika." MC said again. The entire hallway fell into silence and MC knelt down in from of the blonde. "I love you, so please, listen to me." 

  
_She is a liar._

  
But what if she is not? 

  
Was there any chance... 

  
_Do not believe her._

  
Rika got the phone, but instead of reading it, she kept looking at the woman in front of her, that had tears in her eyes and a weak smile. 

  
That was a terrible idea, but she started reading. 

  
If words could provoke physical pain, Rika would be dead due to the wounds. 

  
Everything screamed at her to stop reading but she couldn't. She recognized Mika's handwritting, that was the worst part. 

  
It was hers. 

  
She dropped the phone. 

  
"That's a lie. That had to be a lie..." her hands went to her hair and she pulled with the biggest strengh she could. "Mika loved me..."

  
Rika had to wake up. That was a terrible dream. A terrible dream... 

  
"She did not." MC whispered. 

  
"SHE DID!" Rika shouted the loudest she could, feeling out of air again. "She did. She did. She did. She did."

  
Rika screamed again, in a failed attempt to shut up all the voices and the memories crashing inside her head. 

  
It hurt her. 

  
No, it _trully_ hurt.

  
She needed air. 

  
Suddenly, she couldn't see MC.

  
Or anything at all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are already heading toward the end fellas :)


	24. Day 11: Noon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth is revealed to all RFA members.

"Ray." MC called, taking him out his shocker. "Call belivers you can trust so they can help me take Rika to a hospital." 

  
"Don't you think it's better to call the doctor here?" He offered, hesitant. 

  
"No." She shook her head. "Trust me and to that for me, please." 

  
Her eyes were still wet and she looked at him, sniffing. He took a deep breath and disappeared to call them.

  
Yoosung was still frozen in place, looking at Rika fallen next to MC, a completely lost for words. 

  
"V." MC called. He looked at her. He also seemed shocked, like he was operating in slowmotion. "You'll have to explain everything to both of them, since Ray does not know about Mika either." 

  
He nodded at her, swallowing and touching her shoulder gently. 

  
"Don't worry." He said, managing to give a small grin. "The worst that can happen is one of them killing me." 

  
MC tries to smile too, and then gets her phone on the floor. 

  
She opens the RFA messenger. 

[MC has entered the chatroom] 

707: Hiya MC~~

MC: Hello everyone. 

MC: Jumin, I need you to send an ambulance to the adress V is going to send you.

Jaehee Kang: Is everything okay?

ZEN: Did something happen?!

MC: Yes.

MC: The person I asked for Jumin to research on is Rika's sister. She manipulated Rika into creating a cult named Mint Eye in a place called Magenta. Rika is the hacker's boss and Magenta is the place he took me to. V hid all of that saying she was dead.

707: ????????????

Zen: wtf???

MC: But actually, she's been following her sister's plan to create "paradise". She brainwashed people, and had a lot of imoral conducts. Since I got here, I started investigating in order to get out, but after I found out Rika was being manipulated too, I tried to help her.

Jumin Han: I beg your pardon? 

MC: I confronted her and she had a breakdown. After I showed the document Jumin found, she passed out. So please, send that ambulance. I know it' a lot to process and I kinda regret telling you all like this, but I just didn't know what else to do... 

ZEN: What???

707: I feel like my brain is frying...

Jaehee Kang: I think I have a headache.

Jumin Han:...

Jumin Han: ... Fine. 

Jumin Han: I'll call a hospital I trust. 

MC: Thank you, and I'm sorry. 

Jumin Han: Don't be... 

Jumin Han: I will be meeting you there anf you can tell me everything in detail. 

Jaehee Kang: Be careful... 

ZEN: How call you all be so calm???

ZEN: This story... 

ZEN: It's all bullshit, right??

MC: I'm sorry Zen.

MC: But I really have to go. 

[MC has left the chatroom] 

She instantly regreted telling them by messege, but she had panicked and there was no turning back anymore. 

  
The only think that she had to do then was waiting, after helping the believers to carry Rika downstairs.

.

"Let me get this straight." Yoosung's voice was rispid and poisonous. His hands were shaking, but he was awake from his daze for a long time already. "Mika, Rika's older sister, convinced her to build a cult, manipulate Ray, which happens to be Seven's brother, and hurt you?" 

  
V simply nodded, his mouth a thin, tense line. 

"And to cover all of that up, you decided to fake her death?" Yoosung took a few steps closer to where V was sat. 

  
There was a small silence and V couldn't look at Yoosung anymore. 

  
"Yes." He answered. 

  
"And lie to Seven, saying his brother was alright?" Yoosung's voice was right pitched and skeptical. 

  
"Yes." V answered again, and Yoosung gived a incredulous laugh. 

  
The next thing V feels is Yoosung's fist hitting his face, before his other hand grabbed the front of his shirt. 

  
"What the fuck, V?!" He shook the other male, that gave no response.

  
Yoosung let go of his collar, shoving him away. 

  
"This is so typical of you, trying to do all on your own." The blonde pinched his nose and then folded his arms. "Have you ever even considered things could be avoided if you swallowed your fucking hero aspirations and told us the truth?!"

  
V opened his mouth to speak, but Yoosung felt he was going to punch him again if he heard anything from that mouth, so he just exited the room, slaming the door behind him. 

  
Ray was sitting on the outside and he stood up nervously. Yoosung ran to him and hugged him, hiding his face on the crook of Ray's neck. 

  
After some time, Ray hugged back, sighing with relief. 

  
"I thought you would be mad at me..." Ray said, trying to keep his voice even. 

  
Yoosung splits up a little, cupping Ray's cheek. 

  
"Mad at you? No." He gave Ray a sad look. "I want to protect you from all of this."

  
The white-haired boy stares at him, flustered. 

  
They heard a door opening behind them and V got out of the room, his cheek starting to gain color from the punch. 

  
"Did you punch him?" Ray whispered, looking at Yoosung. 

  
The blonde gave him a wicked grin. 

  
"Maybe..." he giggled. 

  
Ray giggled too, holding him closer. 

  
"I love you." He whispered, with a shuddering smile and a sigh. 

  
Yoosung stopped breathing, and his heart started racing like crazy. 

  
"I..." 

  
"MC is on the hospital with Rika." V said, looking at his phone and totally unaware of the scene in front of him. 

  
He finally looked at the boys hugging each other and took a step back, surprised.

  
"When did this happen?" He asked, tilting his head to the side. 

  
Yoosung felt his cheeks getting warmer. 

  
"None of your business." Both of them barked out, spliting up. 

  
Yoosung cleared his throat, not looking at V. 

  
"So what happens now?" He asked. 

  
"We trust MC can do what I couldn't." V said, sighing and looking at his phone one more time before putting it away. 

  
"You mean giving her love?" Ray asked in a sarcastic voice, meant to be hurtful.

  
V closed his eyes and placed his hands on his waist.

  
"... Yeah." 

  
"I'm glad you're owning your shit, because you'll have to tell Seven." Yoosung said, aproaching V. 

  
"Stop talking about that redhead." Ray adjusted his gloves, uncomfortable. 

  
Yoosung looked at the other boy carefully, worriedly. He looked at V again then. 

  
"Seven needs to know. He thought Ray was fine until now." He whispered. 

  
"Stop talking about him!" Ray shouted and his hands went to his head. "Argh... my head!" 

  
Yoosung ran to him and sat him on the sofa he was before, keeping one hand on his and the other on his shoulder. 

  
"Easy. Stay still." He whispered, giving him a kiss on the cheek and resting his head on his shoulder. "Just close your eyes, love." 

  
V kept looking at them, trying to keep his smile only internal. It seemed something good was born on that hellish place, at last. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoosung represents me with that punch.   
> This fic is not over yet but I'm missing it already


	25. Rika & Mika

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rika confronts the Mika inside her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking a little longer to post, I just don't wamt it to be over so soon :(

Suddenly, she opened her eyes. 

  
Everything was white, except for the couch in front of her, where a blonde woman with a pink turtle neck, was sat.

  
She had an eyepatch covering her left eye but Rika knew she could not see at all anymore. 

  
Mika. 

  
The girl had a large smile on Rika's direction. 

  
Rika looked around and realised she was also sitting on a chair. 

  
Where were they?

  
Did Rika die? 

  
"Poor Mina." Mika's voice echoed through the infinite space, strong and terrifying. "You never get tired of being a tragic heroine." 

  
Rika tried to speak, but the sight of her dead sister was too overwhelming to her. 

  
"Well, at least you have a role. But what I did I get?" Her voice made the air dense and dangerous. It was such a weird feeling. "I get nothing. I've been gaining less since we were kids... Ha... Always alone. So forgotten by the world they didn't even bother to forsake me. I simply did not exist." 

  
"I was there for you." Rika managed to say, just to be received with a sarcastic laugh. 

  
"Own, what a saint you are." She crossed her legs. "Congratulations on not pretending I was invisible." 

  
Rika felt something break inside her. Was that the afterlife? Was she doomed to stay there with Mika forever? 

  
For some reason, Rika hated that idea. 

  
"Am I not enough for you?" She asked, looking directly into Mika's eye. 

  
"Enough for me?" Mika laughed again, even louder this time. "How could a silly girl like you be enough for me? Or anyone really. You're not even enough to yourself." 

  
Rika felt the tears forming in her eyes. Was Mika always this mean? 

  
She tried not to cry but that had been a very hard task lately. 

  
Right...

  
Rika was crying before...

  
What happened before? 

  
Why couldn't she remember? 

  
"And since we are here." Mika said. When Rika looked at her hands, she saw what she was holding. It was Rika's mask. 

  
How did that got there?

  
"What the fuck were you doing as Savior?" Mika's expression made the other girl flinch. "Letting Saeran go on a date, thinking about giving up on the elixir? You are such a disapoitment." 

  
Rika's eyes widenned. How did she know all of that? Well, if that was the afterlife, she could suppose Mika's been watching. 

  
"And all of that for a stupid common girl that has nothing special at all." Mika's smile became more maleficent and the room suddenly looked darker, white fading to gray. "You'll let her down, you know? She will end up blinded like V or even worse because of you." 

  
MC...? 

  
Who was she talking about? 

  
And V...? Who were they?

  
There was no one else for Rika except for Mika. 

  
Mika was her only friend, her only family. 

  
All the rest was just pain. 

  
Rika didn't want to feel pain anymore. 

  
Mika stood up from the couch and pulled Rika to her feet. 

  
"But I cannot be hurt by you." She whispered. "I'm the only person strong enough to stay. So stay here, with me." Her look was calming, almost kind. 

  
It made Rika forget all the worrying she was having. 

  
"You want me?" Rika asked, in a hopeful manner. 

  
"Of course! Because we are just alike." Mika embraced her. The room was so much darker now, it was almost looking black. "I will never leave you and you'll never leave me. If you stay, we can be together forever just like we promissed when we were kids. Do you remember that?" 

  
"I... I do..." Rika was so young back then, it was almost like a blur. 

  
"So stay! Let's be sister forever!" Mika's arms held her closer. "The outside world is just filthy and will always find a way to forsake you if you get out of here." 

  
So there was a way out? 

  
But Mika was right, Rika didn't want to go. There was nothing for her there. Just pain. Just blood. 

  
"The world doesn't need you. But you need me. I'm the only one that can give you true love. Love that hurts and bleeds." Mika whispered.

  
Rika closed her eyes and foccused on the sensation of Mika hugging her. It felt so cold, but at the same time so real. 

  
She could take coldness, right? She could take creepy grins an sharp words if it meant never being abandoned. 

  
But...

  
That embrace felt odd... There was a time when Rika felt someone else hugging her. And it felt warm. So warm and happy. 

  
Happiness? 

  
Did Rika ever felt it? 

  
Why couldn't she remember?

  
"Mika..." She called. The name looked wrong in her mouth. "What was I doing... before I came here?" 

  
She remembered her sister's words, something about elixir and being a Savior, but despite have just been said, it all felt foggy. 

  
"It doesn't matter anymore." Her sister said, close to her ear. Rika decided she didn't like Mika's voice all that much, nor that amount of proximity. "You're safe now with me, Mina." 

  
Safe? 

  
Mika never made her feel safe. But other person did. 

  
Other person... 

  
Who was she? 

  
_She_? Yeah, it was a girl. 

  
She made Rika feel safe. She said to Rika... she said...

  
_I love you, Rika._

  
Love? Who loved her? 

  
Rika wanted to run and find that person, but Mika's ice cold touch was still around her. 

  
And even not saying anything, Mika pushed her away with an angry look. 

  
"Geez, why are you resisting me?" Her voice was grandious and intimidating. Serena wanted to hide. 

  
Wait, who was Serena? 

  
Was it the misterious woman? No. It was someone else. Someone important. Someone small and scared of loud voices and violence. 

  
"Forget about your fucking past!" Mika shouted. "Everything about your life is a shit show except for me. I accepted you, Mina! I let you in even with all of your darkness within." 

  
_Her darkness within_.

  
There was someone that really liked her darkness too... Who was it? 

  
_Obsession_.

  
What?

  
Everything was so scrambled on Rika's mind... The only clear memories were from her sister. 

That time she met her at the hospital and they talked all night long, was so perfect for Rika. It was an island in the middle of a dark ocean. 

And then at the apartment. Those were fresh, but Rika couldn't remember anything about what they were talking in such a conspiratory way, making plans and drawings. It felt dark somehow, even when the images were clear as day and sweet at first sight. 

It looked like... it was a forced situation in a way... but why?

  
"No one can love you, Mina." Mika said, looking at her with an empty eye. Even so, it seemed she was looking right at her. "No one will ever love the monster you are." 

  
_Monster_... 

  
That was wrong. 

  
"No." She said out loud. "She said I'm not a monster. I-I belive her..." 

  
Believe who? 

  
Who was the girl that held her hand and asked her about her triggers? A girl Rika's been wanting to kiss for some time now. 

  
Time... eleven days?

  
Yeah, eleven days. 

  
She was close now. 

  
"You are a fool!" Mika shouted. "I'm the only one you can trust! That girl tried to trick you!" 

  
Did she?

  
_I want to help you._

  
She didn't. 

  
Mika was lying.

  
Mc never tried to trick her. 

  
That's right! MC! 

  
The memories flowed inside her in a flash. Even those about... Mika's diary. 

  
When Rika looked at her sister again, she looked smaller. More fragil, with the sickness achieving it's maximum. 

  
Her hair was a wig by then, Rika remembered. How could she even be standing? 

  
The silence reigned on the black room for a while. Everything was completly pitch black except for Mika in front of her. Her seats were nowhere to be seen. 

  
"Is it true?" Rika suddenly asked. 

  
Mika looked at her, with a grin in her lips. 

  
"Is the diary yours?" Rika said more clearly that time.  
Mika's grin widdened. 

  
"Common, you know the answer already." Mika said. 

"You never loved me!" When the words came out of her mouth, it felt too real. It stung. "You manipulated me..." 

"Yeah, that's right. And you fell for it." Mika chuclked. "You fell so easily that it's funny! You made all of that for me, to accomplish my dreams, thinking I loved you. But I never did. And I never will. And if the places were inverted, I would not give a shit about your last wished and would just live happily with my handsome and rich fianceé." 

Rika felt weak. 

"But you were so eager to please me! It almost looked cute." Mika hugged her own body. "You ruined your own life in the name of a dead girl that hated you! Hahahahaha, you're such a joke Mina!"

Rika couldn't look at her anymore. She just wanted that woman to stop. She just wamted to escape. 

Was it too late for her to fix things? 

She hoped not.

  
"Are you even real?" Rika took a step closer, and that made Mika's laughter stop.

She looked younger then, and her eyepatch was gone. Her smile looked warmer, more real. 

  
"No and yes." She answered. "I'm not Mika, but I'm real." 

  
That just made Rika more confused. Mika's hair was real and it was more bright and curled. Her skin was pale. 

  
And then, she wasn't Mika, but another Rika. It was a mirror. 

  
"I'm sure you understand what is happening, right? This is a dream." The other Rika smiled. 

  
It did make a lot more sense. 

  
"Now go. There are a lot of things waiting for you. And someone. I'm sure you can feel her hand touching yours now." 

  
And Rika could. She could feel a warm and soft hand on top of her own, but it was nowhere to be seen. 

  
"When we go out... Forget about your past." The other Rika said. "It never helped us. Just made us blind in a different way." 

  
"Thank you." Rika said. She could feel the dream losing it's consistence now that she was awakening. 

  
"You know we're not the one to be thanked." Rika said, smiling again. 

  
And just like before, suddenly, she opened her eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REMINDER: on this fic, Rika never stabs V or creates the plan to blow Mint Eye.   
> V was never tortured and Ray didn't go through the cerimony that made him suit Saeran.   
> All this because MC choose to stay with her since the start, and it makes the things that will happen next more real.   
> So please, do not try to compare Rika's actions in other routes with the ones in this fic, bc she's in love and MC had been helping her all the way.   
> That's my view of what a Rika Route would be like, nothing else.


	26. Day 12: Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rika wakes up and she had a talk with an old friend

When the world comes back to foccus, it is brighter then Rika remembered. 

  
She feels MC's gentle touch in her hand, but when she turns to talk to her, she's welcomed with the sight of her sleeping softly and Jumin standing right next to her. 

  
"Hello." He said. Awkwardly enough, he sounded hesistant and bothered. He wasn't looking into her eyes. 

  
"Jumin...?" Rika's head was still a little dizzy, and she tried not move too much and end up waking MC up. 

  
Wait, Jumin was there. 

  
Jumin was seeing Rika and talking to her. 

  
That meant everything was really doomed. Mika's plan... -she quit calling it _hers_ or _theirs_ after the diary- All of her aspirations, were gone. 

  
For some reason, Rika could not find herself to care all that much.

  
The only thing she really cared about at the moment was the girl sleeping and holding her hand. 

  
"Rika..." Jumin started. "I don't even know what to say to you, to be honest." His body was tense and his arms were folded. "I only am here because MC needed to sleep and she didn't want you to wake up alone." 

  
Rika felt her cheeks grow warm at that, but also, a greater sense of discomfort. She couldn't blame Jumin. The thing she'd done... They were just unforgivable and probably very hard to comprehend for him. 

  
"I understand." She simply said, avoiding eye contact. Not that Jumin was trying any for that matter, but she felt safer that way. 

  
They stayed quiet for a moment before Jumin sighed and sat on the chair on her left side, opposite from MC. 

  
" I still do not understand what the fuck was going through your head." He huffled his hair, stressed. "But I have to admit that I have a rather priviledged vision over it. And is clear that you would never come up with all of that yourself, and it was mostly that woman's feature." 

  
'That woman's'. Rika liked not mentioning her name. She just wanted to forget Mika. 

  
Was she a coward for thinking like that? 

  
Rika kept silent. She just didn't know what to say. 

  
An apology would never be even close to enough. 

  
Jumin finally stared at her eyes, and he seemed worried. If it was worried _about_ her or _because_ of her, she didn't know. 

  
"But I think you should stay at the hospital. So you can get better and stop worrying MC so much." He said, eyes more soft then. "She really cares about you." 

  
"Jealous?" Rika couldn't stop the tease, despite knowing the answer. 

  
"Not at all." He pressed his back on the chair, a little more relaxed. "I know exactly how is it like." 

  
"How's Zen?" She couldn't stop the smirk either. Should she be talking to him so casually? She was a criminal after all. 

  
The question cought him off-guard, and she could see a discret blush on his cheeks. 

  
"That's... None of your business." He said it but with no actual bite.

  
"Fair enough." She said, looking at the cealing for a while. 

  
"So will you stay?" He asked, carefully.

  
He said it as if she had better opitions. But there was something she wanted to make sure of before anything else. 

  
"... Only if you help me get treatment to everyone else at Magenta too." Was she even in position to demand anything? It was just that she couldn't handle the thought of abandoning them, mainly after what she put them through. 

  
Rika needed to actually help them that time.

  
"We're already on it." He said, on a business mode. "They will be staying on different facilities across the country and even abroad. There's a good place on Alaska where most of them will be at." He sighed then. "I only agreed to this because of MC and the Chois." 

  
"How is Saeran?" Rika asked, looking at Jumin again.

  
"We all agreed you're the one that needs to talk to him. He refused to see his brother and I almost had to tie Luciel up because of it." He explained. 

  
"It is my responsability, but I also really want to be the one to talk to him about it." Rika confessed, more to herself then to the man beside her. 

  
They went silent again, but Rika, as usual, could sense something was bothering her friend... If she could even call him that still. 

  
"This is haunthing me since I saw the diary but..." He took a deep breath. "V... He never did make you feel uncomfortable, did he? What she said about him, was it true?" 

  
His mouth was a thin line. 

  
Rika considered telling him, but gave up. It would just bring harm. 

  
"That's none of your bussiness." She echoed him, and then bashfully looked away. "At least until I'm sane again." 

  
Jumin kept tense, as if he was holding his breath. 

  
Rika breathed in.

  
"He always did everything thinking it was good for me." She said.

  
"That's not what I want to know." His voice was curt, barely patient. 

  
"He didn't even know I had any problems..." That subject was making her re-think a time she didn't want to.

  
"So it is true." He pointed out. 

  
"Just like it's true you're fucking Zen, yes." She tried to change the subject, but she new he would never take the bait that easily. 

  
"That's out of the point." He gave her an annoyed look. 

  
"Still true." She teased, with a half smile. 

  
"Rika, stop changing the subject." His voice almost sounded like the old times they were actual friends, if not for the tingle of pain she could hear. 

  
She hated herself for bringing that to him. Why did she need to hurt people every time? 

  
"It's not his fault, Jumin." She contested, getting annoyed herself. "I never said a word about it and worked really hard to hide any traces of those years." 

  
"Why, though? I'm sure V would understand." Jumin asked, supporting his elbows on his thighs.

  
"Me too." She confessed. "I just wanted him to do what he wanted. He was often asking me what I wanted. I thought that if it was with him, I could take it but in truth, I couldn't... I was weak." She explained. 

  
"That's nothing about being weak, Rika." Jumin protested, in a compassionated way. 

  
Rika realised how much he had changed since their last talk. She never thought Jumin could become a creature of empathy, but Zen really seemed to have helped him become one. 

  
She couldn't find anything else to say, but that time their silence was not so weird as the ones before. 

  
"Were you really in love with him? This whole story made it doubtful." He tilted his head to the side. 

  
"With all my heart..." Suddenly, MC's hand felt heavier and warmer on hers. She smiled sadly. "Although I didn't know what love was about back then." 

  
"And now?" Jumin raised a brow at her, a ghost of curiosity on his features. 

  
Rika cought herself looking at the woman sleeping next to her, with messy hair and puffy eyes, probably from crying. 

  
The most beautiful person she had ever seen. 

  
"Now I'm sure I know." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will probably add more chapters then first intended so yay! :D


	27. Day 12: Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC and Rika have a talk 🥰

When MC wakes up, it's already dark outside and Rika is wide awake, reading the newspaper Jumin left behind. 

  
"Hey." The blond greeted, with a fain grin. 

  
"Hey..." MC stirred up, yawning. 

  
"Jumin just left. He went to buy some coffee." Rika explained, looking back at the newspaper. 

  
"Ah..." MC stood quiet for a moment, comming off of her daze. "How are you?" She finally asked.

  
"In complete denial." Rika said, taking a quick glance in her direction. "You?" 

  
"I'm glad you just passed out, you got me real scared for a second." MC tried to look at Rika's face, but she hid it right at that time. 

  
MC assumed that paper was pretty interesting then. 

  
"Where's Ray?" Rika asked, still not looking at the other woman. 

  
MC needed some time to process the question before answering. "He's with Yoosung. He's been having some bad headaches." 

  
Rika's hands tensed while holding the sheet. 

  
"That's the elixir's fault, I mean, it's my fault he took it, also..." she trailed off and gave up on reading anything, putting down the newspaper and avoiding eye contact. "I'm happy he's with Yoosung at least." 

  
MC gave a breathy chuckle. "Yeah, they look really cute together." She saw a small grin coming from Rika at that. 

  
But whatever next train of thought she had made it die. 

  
"And V?" 

  
"He should be with Seven. If he survived the other twin, that is." MC tried to be funny, but it just seemed to make Rika more worried. 

  
"...Ok." 

  
It was a uncomfortable feeling really. MC had no idea what was going on her head then. After all she's been through, and with the perspective she would have to give up everything she previosly believed. 

  
It seemed very scary to MC. 

  
Yeah, her beliefs were twisted, wrong and aggressive, but it was something Rika was carrying for a long time now, her entire life actually. Having to let it all go should really make one horrified. 

  
After a long period of silence, MC finally found the courage to ask. 

  
"What are you thinking about?" 

  
"You." The response came so quickly MC took sometime to actually understand it, feeling her cheeks burn like hellfire. "You've been so good for me... You tried to help me even though I'm such a terrible person." 

  
MC shook her head negatively and got Rika's hand. "You're not terrible yourself Rika. You did terrible things, yes, and you need to face the consequences of it." 

  
"I'm really impressed you don't hate me." Her voice came a little ironic, but hopeful at the same time. 

  
"I don't know if I even hate Mika." MC confessed. 

  
Rika looked at her, puzzled and amazed. "... Why?" 

  
"Because there's just so much we don't know about her." MC played with her hair in her free hand. "Not that I will ever be able to forgive her, but I wanted to understand her train of thought." 

  
Although, thinking back, that was exactly how she got to forgive Rika. Then again, there was a very small chance Mika was ever manipulated. Evidence had shown she was too sly for that. 

  
Rika kept staring at her, with a unreadable gaze.

  
"I want..." She hesitated, biting her lips. "I want to be good for you too. I don't know if I can but... You are worth the effort." She let out a nervous breath.

  
MC blushed again feeling her heart flutter. 

  
God, she really was in love, huh? That was really unexpected, what were the chances of finding something so precious in the middle of such chaos? 

  
She felt Rika hold her hand tighter.

  
"There will be a long time until I'm out of the hospital, MC." Her voice was careful, but she was blushing.   
"I will visit you. As much as I can." She surpressed the urge to get closer to Rika. 

  
Both of their blushes deepened. Still, the blonde was obviously yet to complete her thoughts on the subject. 

  
"Yes, ok..." She started, clearly unsure of her next words. "But I don't want this to start before I'm better." Her hand cupped MC's cheek, softly. "I won't forgive myself if I hurt you." 

  
MC leaned to her touch, with a small smile. 

  
"I'm not going anywhere." She whispered, hearing the small surprised gasp Rika makes at hearing that.

  
"If you'll have me by then... I'll show you how much I adore you." Her voice was deeper at that, and made MC's entire body to shiver in anticipation. 

  
She let out a bashfull giggle. 

  
"It's really hard not to kiss you when you say things like that." She could feel her face on fire, and Rika's fingers in her face lingered, like she wanted to pull her closer. 

  
"It's really hard not to kiss you everytime I look at you." She said breathly, before letting go of MC's cheek, getting her other hand. 

  
Both of them smiled to each other. 

  
And then they knew it was all going to be alright. 

**_Good Ending._ **

**_After Ending unlocked._ **

**_Proceed to After Ending?_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not having a kiss for them still ;;; I promisse to compensate on the After Ending though 👀.   
> I'm also thinking about writing the bad endings, what do y'all think?


	28. After Ending part 1: Affectionate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy it!  
> I'm still a little worried about the number of kudos in this fic, considering there are more then 400 hits, but I'm still very grateful for each and everyone if you that are here!

When Saeran came to visit, Rika took a quick glance into MC's direction, that just nodded, squeezed her hand and then left. 

  
She knew it would be a hard talk, but also a vital one. Rika knew she would never be able to fully forgive herself for what she did to that boy. It would be her biggest regret forever. 

  
But if she could make it better, she would work the harder she could to do so. 

  
"Hey." She said, making a gesture for him to sit beside her. 

  
"My Savior." He called, with worried eyes. 

  
That name did not seem pleasent to her anymore. She adjusted herself sitting on the bed. 

  
"Ray..." She hesitated, and looked at him. "I have to tell you a story." 

  
"Is it the one about your sister, Savior?" The boy held her hand. "Because V told me about it... And I don't care you're not the actual creator of Mint Eye. You're still my Savior."

  
She closed her eyes. How could she do that to him? How could she transform in such a loyal servant to her? 

  
"Call me Rika, Ray." She whispered. "Magenta is gone. Is over. And now we must look foward."   
"W-what do you mean?" His eyes widenned, confused. 

  
"What I mean is that... It was wrong. All of that, and mainly what I did to you and the believers." She explained, holding his hand tighther. 

  
"But you saved us, Sav-Rika." He corrected himself.   
Rika felt pain just at looking at him. How was that boy feeling all the time? She knew he thought really lowly of himself, because of her manipulation. 

  
"I didn't save you, Ray. I... I used you. Mika told me using you would be the only way... And I'm not trying to justify it..." Her voice cracked. "You deserve so much more affection then I ever gave to you, Ray. And now you have someone that will give it to you!" 

  
He looked at her, frowing in confusion. 

  
"What do you mean, Savior?" 

  
She took a deep breath. 

  
"I mean... That we should get actual help. Professional help. So we can give MC and Yoosung the best version of ourselves." Her breath hitched and her eyes betrayed her, making hot tears fall. "I want to do the right thing for once in my life. So... Will you follow me? One last time?" 

  
His gaze darkned with fear. 

  
"Are you... going to leave me?" He asked, his eyes threatening to make tears fall as well. 

  
"No." She said quickly. "I will be with you. The entire time. Until you realise what I did to you, and then... You'll probably be the one that will never want to see me again..." 

  
God, that sounded like she wanted him to pity her. But she didn't. She didn't want anyone's pity. All Rika wanted was to get better. 

  
"That's never going to happen!" He said, grabbing her other hand. "I would never abandon you, my Savior, never!" 

  
"Then... do that with me. Let's get help." Rika looking right into his eyes. "Some days will be full if pain an suffering, but those will slowly disappear. And then we will start being happy." 

  
"Will it take long?" Ray asked, unsure.   
And Rika saw the small Saeran again, afraid of his mother and fragil. A boy she ruined, but now was trying to save. 

  
She moved in her bed and gave space to him.   
"Sit here." She said, point the now vaccant space by her side.

  
He hesitated, but could not bring himself to question, sitting by her side. She pulled him close and lied his head on her lap, like she did when he was smaller, cuddling his hair slowly. 

  
"Yeah, it will take long, Ray. Maybe our entire lives. But it's worth it." She said it, looking in his eyes.   
"D-do... Do you think... Yoosung will still want me then?" He asked, looking away from her, with a faint blush.

  
"What are you talking about?" She smirked at him. "Of course he will, Ray, you're one to marry." She huffled his hair playfully and giggled. 

  
He chuckled back.

  
Rika would miss him, she trully would. She knew it would be painful, seeing his affection slowly turning into aversion and probably hate. 

  
But it was the right thing to do. 

  
She was done with lying and deceiving. Now that the truths about her were out, she wanted it to stay like that forever. 

  
(4 weeks later) 

  
Yoosung and Rika were at the garden in the mental care house, distant enough from Saeran and MC so that neither of them could be heard by the other group. Yoosung looked away from his cousin. 

  
"You really disappointed me, Rika." Yoosung said, crossing his arms over his chest as if to protect himself from something. He kept looking at the flowers around them. They were beautiful, but somewhat suffocating. The garden on Magenta felt so much better. 

  
It was just so uncomfortable being near Rika after he found out the truth. Not only because part of him hated everything she did to his boyfriend (officially by then), but also because most of him felt bad. He knew his aunt and uncle weren't exactly good people, but he didn't expect them to be that bad, and that Mika? He just hated her so much that in his head, she had a hiddeous face, even though he never actually saw her. 

  
He heard Rika sighing, but when he looked she had just a sad smile. "Yes, I know. I really hate myself for hurting all of you. Each day here makes me realise some new aspect from it." 

  
Yoosung thought before saying anything. "What's the hardest part?" He was still looking at the flowers, changing which foot to put his weight on from time to time. 

  
"Hmm... I think that right now, is not hating myself." She chuckled. "I actually suck at that." 

  
Yoosung pressed his lips in a thin line, trying to contain his thoughts. 

  
"I'm sure you can do it Rika. Nothing will come out of hate." Yoosung said, before trying to smile. "And you got MC to help you, right?" 

  
"What about V?" Rika asked. "You should stop hating him. He didn't do anything wrong." 

  
Yoosung finally turned his gaze at her. He had a mature, serious look, very different from how he acted just some months ago, before he met Saeran, before he saw all that reality.

  
"Rika. You can't close your eyes to V. You did much more bad things then him, that's true, but he is not a saint." His voice was calm, analytical. Rika just felt so proud of him for that. "He chose to lie, instead of asking for our help. If the RFA had combined forces to stop you at the time, none of this would ever have happened. And he decided to hide from Seven what had happened to his brother. You can't act like this is right." 

  
Rika thought for some time. "Yes. You are right." She said simply, startling Yoosung. "It feels really different to get advice from you after all these years, Yoosung, but not bad at all." She smiled, turning to look at the flowers. "I repeat what I said to you."   
"Huh?" He looked at her with confusion in his purple eyes. 

  
"You know, that day when I tought you how to help others was fullfilling. When you gave that candy to that one old lady." Her green eyes sparkled at him and he could swear he saw a trace of that old, happy and innocent Rika he knew and admired. That one Rika that was killed by outside ideas. 

  
Maybe she never was killed. Maybe she had just been put into a long sleep, and now that Rika was away from manipulation and lies, and had MC to help her, she could go back to being that one, or even becoming a new, brighter Rika them before.   
Yossung smiled at his own hope. "Yes, I do remember." 

  
"So, I say what I said to you again." Her smile was sweet and fond, and her eyes were wattery. "You have a great power, Yoosung, though you don't recognize it." She blinked, letting the tears more evident. "I want to see what you will acomplish. I'm so glad I'll be able to. I'm so glad I was defeated." 

  
Yoosung reached for her hand. He almost felt like crying too. "You deserve being happy. Truly happy. I'm mad at everything, but I'm still your family, and I'm not going to abandon you, nor abuse you. I want to see what you will accomplish too, because you have a future ahead Rika. A new one, you can write the way you want. And I want to see you there. I think everyone in the RFA wants that. Especially MC." 

  
Rika's smile cracked, and she genuinly started crying, from relief, from sorrow and from happiness altogether. She didn't deserve Yoosung, but she was so glad he was there and she wanted to give her best not to disappoint him ever again.

  
"Thank you, Yoosung. I think you're the only family I truly had in my entire life. I love you. Thank you." She held his hand stronger and he pulled her to a hug. 

  
"I love you too, Rika. And we are going to overcome this together, okay? You, me, MC, Saeran and everyone else. Everyone can be happy now that we are not separated anymore." He whispered, cuddling her hair. "I'll never let you be away from us again." 

  
Rika just cried on his shoulder, hugging him tight. She never felt that comfortable feeling before. Not with Mika, not with her parents. Yoosung felt right, and trustworthy and kind. Rika never experienced this kindness. 

  
It was a different type of love from MC's - a fraternal one, but that made Rika's heart go warm and made her feel so safe just the same. Maybe that's what she needed her intire life. And now Yoosung was giving to her, even after everything she did.

  
And she was never going to leave him behind again. Rika was going to rely on him and he was going to rely on her. Just like that, Rika had a family she could lean on. And even though that all happened because her plans didn't work, it was so much better that way. 

  
She was even more determinated to get better, for Yoosung, for MC and for herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, if you want something darker, I started a new project called "The Darkness Within"!


	29. After Ending part 2 : Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoosung and Saeran being fluffy.  
> That's it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I will have to change the number of chapters again, because I decided it would be better if I deepen some aspects.  
> Hope you enjoy ^^

[4 weeks later] 

"So... your real name is Saeran." Said Yoosung, between his boyfriend's arms on his room. 

  
They had only more thirty minutes after the visiting hours ended, but all both of them felt like doing was enjoy each others presence without speaking much until then. 

  
"Yeah, well... You can call me whatever you like." Saeran said, supporting his elbow on the bed and his head on his hand to look better at the blond. 

  
Yoosungs lips formed a teasing grin. "Even darling or angel?" 

  
Saeran smiles too, a real smile of happiness, that was becoming more and more frequent with time. "If that's what you want." 

  
"Which one do you prefer more, Ray or Saeran?" They interlocked their fingers, looking at each other. 

  
Saeran thought for a while, enjoying the feeling of their hands together. "I'm not sure yet." He frowned, looking away.

  
"Then I'll call you angel until you decide." Yoosung smiled the only only he knew how, like his happiness could light up an entire country. 

  
"No fair, I wanted to call you that." Saeran protested, tickling the other boys belly with his free hand. 

  
Yoosung squirmed, giggling. 

  
"Then 'prince', since you look like one." Yoosung looked at him, with a giddy grin. 

  
Saeran arched his brows. "I look like... what?" 

  
Yoosung laughed again, and then puts the back if his hand on his forehead, making a dramatic pose. "A beautiful prince sleeping on the chair by my side when I woke up on that strange place, the moonlight bathing your flawless skin..." His voice was theatrical and Saeran couldn't help the small blush on his cheeks. 

  
"You are such a dork." He faked being mad, but it did not fool Yoosung one bit. 

  
"And you love it." The blonde said, winking at him. 

  
Saeran scoffed, but kept looking at him for a moment. He never considered he could feel his happy in his entire life. 

  
His dark past didn't matter when he was with Yoosung. It all looked like heaven on earth, and Saeran was still not sure if he deserved it, but he knew he couldn't be more happy about it. 

  
He took a shaky breath, pulling Yoosung closer. His body felt like it was made to fit in his arms, so warm and comfortable, like everything else about that boy. 

  
"I love it." He whispered, closing his eyes. "And I love all the other things about you. Every single one of them. I love everything you are." He confessed, closing his eyes. 

  
He didn't have to worry about sermons and cults anymore, nor elixirs or cleansing cerimonies. Because he had something much more valuable then any of that. 

  
And he would not let it go. He would be Yoosung's as long as Yoosung would have him. He wanted to cherish every little aspect of that amazing person that gave him so much support and love all along the way. 

  
It was Yoosung's turn to blush. "How can you day these things? I'll serioudly die because of you one day." He covered his face with his hand, and the other squeezed Saeran's palm harder. 

  
"You seem very much alive right now." Saeran placed a finger on Yoosung's cheek, to point out the blood circulating perfectly there. His fingertips then trailed off to his hair, putting the yellow strands behind his pinkish year. 

  
"Idiot." He simply replied, trying to shove Saeran away playfully. It didn't work though, because he grabbed Yoosung's wrists in a careful and firm grasp, aproaching their lips. 

  
"Your idiot. Just yours. Forever." He whispered, hearing how Yoosung's breath cought on his throat like it was music. 

  
Their lips brush together, and Saeran couldn't wait to long before deepening the kiss. He just wanted Yoosung so bad all the time, he was so eager to get out from there and finally have him completely.   
Saeran bit Yoosung's bottom lip and changed their positions, pinning him on the bed. 

  
Yoosung groaned and pulled back "I... this is not the place for this." He protested, clearing his throat. 

  
"And still, you are pretty excited." Saeran teased, brushing their legs together. Yoosung gave him a worried look. "Don't worry, I just want to kiss. I miss you." He proved his point by giving a peck on his lips.

  
"I miss you too. All the time." Yoosung confessed, bitting his bottom lip. 

  
Saeran looked at him. At those perfect purple eyes, that golden hair, his defined cheek bones and his angular nose, and his pink swollen lips, wet with the mix of their saliva.

  
He breathed in and out slowly and almost felt like crying from happiness. He let go of Yoosung's wrists, cupping his cheeks and getting closer to him.

  
"You are... the true salvation of my life. Yoosung, you are my angel." He would say that how many times it was possible, because it was the most absolute truth.

  
"I've never thought I'd be happy to get on an accident." Yoosung smiled, closing his eyes. 

  
"I've never thought I'd be happy to get on a cult." Saeran teased, making both of them laugh. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for 500 btw ♡


	30. After Ending part 3: Forgiven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Choi twis have a very cute moment.   
> Also, V and Rika have a talk ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is getting very wholesome I know  
> And it will be this way.

[1 week later]

Saeyoung came to visit almost everyday, and it was always the same routine: spend the time with his brother, havind still uncomfortable conversations and ignoring any time Rika passed near them. 

  
He just couldn't face her now. He probably would never feel any of the inspiration he felt from her when he was a kid. 

  
When she thought him to read, and presented him to math. When she gave him attention and love, and he thought he could trust her. 

  
Before her sister corrupted her beyond repair. Before she started do manipulate and drug his brother, before she started a cult and put Saeran through that awful situation. 

  
So for now, he was just ignoring her existence.   
And spending time with his brother. 

Saeran lost count of how many time Saeyoung had apologized. And truly, he still had some mixed feelings about him, but he had to admit how much his brother was trying. 

  
And maybe, just a itty bitty _maybe_ , succeding. 

  
Truth was, Saeran almost liked being around him now. There'd been almost a month since Rika and him were on that psychiatric center, and he could feel everything about him improving. 

  
His health, his mind, his feelings. Even the ones about his brother. 

  
"You know." Saeyoung started, lowering the book he was reading. "I always admired the two best friends on this book. They travel the entire world to destroy that bracelet and the main character only can do it because of his friend. I find this companionship admirable." He said, brushing the cover of the third and last volume of _Lady of the Bracelets._

  
Saeran scoffed, turning the page of his own book. "Maybe it will make you learn a thing or two." He stared at his brother for a moment and looked away. "About companionship, I mean."

  
 _Fuck_ , that was rude, right? 

  
He shouldn't talk like that about Saeyoung leaving him... 

  
But his brother just laughed, before opeining the book again. What was that feeling? For a moment, Saeran felt like smiling too. At his brother. 

  
Saeran smiling at Saeyoung. _No way_. Never possible.

"So, how are things going between you and Yoosungie?" Seven asked, putting down his book again. He definitely was not into reading that day. 

  
Weirdly enough, that was fine for Saeran. 

  
"How are things going between you and your maid?" Saeran teased back, closing his book too. 

  
Saeyoung faked a gasp, almost making Saeran smile again. That was getting dangerous. What if he starts liking his brother for real? 

  
"That's not fair! I asked first!" He said, pretending to be super offended. 

  
"You are not denying though." Saeran said, smirking.   
A smirk is different from a smile right. Yeah, totally...

  
"Of course not, I have no reason to." Saeyoung winked playfully. "Me and Ms. Mary Vanderwood are totally in lo-o-ve." 

  
"Why do I doubt that?" Saeran rolled his eyes. 

  
"You should have more faith in love little brother!" Then, Saeyoung's tone changed. "Actually, I think you already know everything there is about love." It was the redhead's time to smirk. 

  
Saeran felt the uncontrolable blush on his cheeks, and hid his face. 

  
"That is none of your business." He tried to brush off, but he knew Saeyoung would never let that go. It was simply not on his nature. 

  
"Oh, but it is!" The amusement on his brother's eyes was almost strong enough to flow into Saeran. Almost being the key-word. "You see, you're dating my best friend! I gotta know if you're treating him right and the other way around to!" 

  
Saeran sighed. "We're good, okay?" His voice was curt, but his cheeks were pink. "He is... amazing." Admiting that to his brother was NOT on his to-do list, but now the cat was already out of the bag anyways, so it was better to be honest about it. "He makes me really happy." 

  
Saeyoung kept staring at him for a while, not saying anything, which made Saeran look back at him and realise: his brother was crying. 

  
Still, he had a smile on his face. 

  
"W-what is it?" Saeran asked, not knowing how to interact with his brother when that happened. 

  
"Nothing!" He replied, drying his tears. "I'm just... really happy that you're happy." 

  
Oh. 

  
_Wow_. 

  
What was that feeling?

  
"I love you, Saeran." His brother sniffed, but he was still smiling. "I love you so much and knowing that you're happy and safe is what makes me get up every morning." He confessed. 

  
It happened really fast, but the next thing Saeran registered on his head was that he was hugging Saeyoung. 

  
_He_ was hugging. _He_ made the move. 

  
And that startled both of them, but neither pulled back, and they stayed like that, together, too dumbfounded to speak, but to comfortable to pull back. 

  
When the hug ended, Saeran had to blink sometimes to make the water on his eyes go away. That was not tears, ok? Not tears...

  
"Don't get used to it, idiot." Saeran said, looking away. 

  
Just to see there was someone that just entered the common room. 

  
Rika was frozen on the spot, looking right at them. She didn't make any move to come closer or speak. 

  
She just cleaned her own tears and smiled at Saeran and Saeyoung, before lowering her head and walking away. 

  
Such a simple gesture, but the messege was so clear that made the twins be taken aback at the same time. They looked at each other, and nodded. 

  
It was funny how one could understand the other so easily, even after so many years apart. It showed how strong their bond truly was. And deep down they knew it would never be broken again.

  
Saeyoung was, surprisingly, the first to stand up, heading towards the door Rika had just walked through. 

Rika actually liked when V visited her. They were definitely not involved anymore, but he understood her sins better then anyone else, so they had actually become good friends after some weeks of treatment. 

  
"I'm sorry V." She said, out of nowhere. "About your eyes, I mean. I'm glad your surgery went well." She refused to look at him then.

  
He blinked at her, and then smiled. They were sat on the bench of the pathway that linked teh garden to a corridor with two doors, one to the reception and the toher to the common room. It was a good place to relax. 

  
"You know I forgave you for that, Rika." He said.

  
"I know but... I just thought I should say it." She explained. "My therapist told me it is better if I vocalize my regret." 

  
He nodded at her, thoughtfully. "Mine did too, actually." He took a deep breath and looked at her again. "Any other regrets you wanna share?" 

  
She took a deep breath. "You know what my biggest regret is." She shook her shoulders. 

  
"Give them time, Rika. They are not going to hold anything against you, you know that." He whispered, touching her arm gently. 

  
"I can't blame them if they do." She huffed out. "I know I would." She looked at him. "I just want them to heal. I don't care about them hating me or not." 

  
Of course that wasn't entirely true. Rika didn't want to be hated anymore, she had been her entire life. But she gladly would if it meant Saeran and Saeyoung would live a hapily and fullfiling life. 

  
"I'm sure they'll come to you sooner or later, okay?" V said, before looking at his watch. "Oh, look at the time. I'm sorry, I have to go. There's a plaine I have to take." 

  
She smiled at him. "Don't forget to send MC pictures, or she will be mad at you." She stood up. 

  
He did the same, also smiling. "I wish you both the best, you know." He said. 

  
"We do know." Rika nodded. "We're just waiting until I get better." She crossed her arms. 

  
"You _are_ better, Rika." He went touch her shoulder, but touched her forearm instead. "I'm proud of you." He assured, smiling one more time. 

  
They said their goodbyes, V walked to the door leading to the reception. He had cut his hair again. It was better that way.

Se gave him one more glance, turned away and opened up the door that lead to the common area, just to see it. 

  
See Saeran hugging Saeyoung. 

  
Rika couldn't walk. Or move. She just stood there, feeling like she had won a lottery. They were hugging each other. They were healing. 

  
And from the bottom of her heart she knew. She knew she had done the right thing. She knew that was the best outcoming possible. 

  
Internally, she thanked MC for being a such a inspiring woman that managed to make Rika see the truth. She thanked any bigger forces that were out there, making her have that oppotunity of making things right. 

  
When they separated and aknowledged Rika's presence, she just kept that dumb, large smile, wiping the tears of her face and walking back through the door she had come in. 

  
Rika never expected to be followed by them, though. 

  
They found her sitting on the first bench there was, and Rika didn't seem to notice they were right behind her. 

  
She just kept sobbing on a barely heardable voice, her body trembling slightely. 

  
"They are okay..." They heard a small, realieved, chuckle escape her mouth then.

  
"Talking to yourself... People might try to put you on a mental hospital." Saeran said, sitting next to her. 

  
She looked at him with wide eyes, and he could almost hear the voice in her head questioning if he was an hallucination.

  
"Don't worry, we'll keep it a secret." Saeyoung said, making Rika almost jump out of her skin. 

  
He sat by her other side. 

  
She just looked at one and then the other. It clearly took a time for her to process they were really talking to her. Okay, Saeran had started to keep his distance just two weeks before, but it was kinda obvious for him that she thought it was going to be permanent. 

  
Rika breathed in and out, before chuckling. 

  
"No more secrets, okay?" She smiled. "I think we had a life time of those already." 

  
"You're not wrong." Saeyoung said, looking away from her. 

  
It was not completely fine yet, they all knew it. It would never be, probably. But it was acceptable. And Rika deserved a chance now that she was trying. 

  
"I know I... shouldn't say this, but..." Rika took a deep breath. "I'm really glad you too are getting along." She smiled. 

  
Saeran scoffed, relaxing on the bench. "Me and this guy? Not now, not ever." There was no actual bite on his words, and his eyes had a beautiful shine. 

  
A healthy one. 

  
Rika was so proud of how he had managed to heal. Maybe she had to thank Yoosung and Saeyoung for helping him too. 

  
"Do you really think you can fool me, Saeran?" Rika raised a brow at him, with a smirk. 

  
His gaze became bashfull and he averted her eyes. "Whatever." 

  
"You were talking to V, right?" Saeyoung asked. He didn't want to admit he payed attention to her, but since they were already there talking, it would be better to make it worth the effort. 

  
"Yeah, he came to visit. He's going to de airport now." She nodded, uniting her hands on her lap. 

  
"Somethings never change, huh?" Saeyoung said, with a small smile. 

  
She smiled too. "He needs to figure some stuff out, like all of us." She sighed. "Since we are here, Saeyoung... I never got the chance to apologize to you..." He made mention to protest, but she raised her hand, meaning she hadn't finished. "I know what I did is unforgiveble and that Mika's... manipulation..." She had to force that part out. It was still hard for her to admit about Mika. About her true intentions. "Is not an excuse but... what I did to both of you will always be my biggest regret."

  
They all stood silent for a moment, not knowing what to say next. She knew words didn't solve a thing and didn't make things actually better, but it was for the best saying it, right? 

  
Keeping things to herself was partly what got them all there. 

  
"I understand, Rika." Saeyoung suddenly said. "I understand why you did it." 

  
She gasped, and the tears were forming again in her eyes. 

  
"I mean... If it wasn't for you, we would probably be awful people by now, if we would be even alive, that is." Saeyoung said, his chin trembling. "Your life... I can't imagine how painful it was for you... But I think we can kinda relate to it, in a way. And... like you said, you were manipulated. That's why you did the same to my brother. It was eveything you knew to do, the only love you had received in your life." Saeyoung spilled it all out like a waterfall. 

  
"And I did pretty bad things too." Saeran looked directly in her eyes. "I drugged all that people, you know? I held cleansing cerimonies, I lured MC just so we could make the RFA suffer... And some times, I... I had fun... doing those terrible things. It wasn't just obeying you, and I knew it wasn't I took pride on what I did. I l-liked it." His voice cracked. "We were both horrible. But... It's not too late, right? Yoodung tought me that and I'm sure MC did the same for you." He sniffed. 

  
Saeyoung nodded. "He's right. It's not too late. You are making things right now. Both of you." He gave a crying smile. "Let's just take one step at a time, right?"

  
Rika looked at one and then the other. They were there, telling her that. An uncontrolable sob was let out by her, and she started crying like a child. 

  
Not that the twins were much better, but at that moment, none of them minded. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the bad endings written 👀 I hope you're not too tired if me after I finish this AE


	31. After Ending 4: Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just relationship development really.  
> It's also as short as Kokichi Oma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY FOR THE SLOW UPDATES ON MY WORKS.  
> I just steped back from Mystic Messenger in general for a little. But I will be going back at posting frequently.

Rika was gently combing MC's smooth hair with her fingers while she read a new book. Since Rika started therapy, the blonde found out a very deep interest for philosophy and books in general. She had been reading a new one every week. 

  
Rika was even thinking about writing someting of her own. It would be a much better profession than a cult leader anyway. 

  
"Tell me." The beautiful girl resting on her lap turned to her, suddenly. "Tell me something very random you like to do."

  
That was some kind of game of them by now. A way of knowing more about each other, weach one of them asking one question at a time, just like when they met in Magenta's garden for the first time. The other thought about it for sometime, before answering. 

  
"I like playing board and card games. I can play them for hours." She said, closing her book, wanting to give MC her full attention. "And you?" 

  
MC needed to think for longer. "I like taking walks. I do not necessarily need to know my destination, though." There was a pause, and Rika felt the mood shifting. "Are you happy?" 

  
She raised her eyebrows at that. The answer was so obvious by now. "Yes. I am." God knew how much. There was no better outcome than that one. "You make me very happy and every one else too. I'm grateful to have all of you." 

  
Both of them smiled at that, their fingers interlocking and restjng on top of MC's stomach. That was the ultimate meaning of peace. 

  
But it was Rika's turn to ask. 

  
"That day... the day I was defeated..." She hesitated, taking a deep breath. "You said you loved me... Did you mean it?" 

  
It was something Rika had been meaning to ask for a while, but never could find the courage to do so. She was scared that it was ruining the mood or whatever was what they had, but she needed to know. 

  
MC blinked at her, before sitting up, a lot more serious now. 

  
Oh no, did it mean Rika screwed up? 

  
The other turned her face at her, with a big, fond smile and sparkling eyes. MC was just amazingly beautiful she could take Rika's breath away just by looking at her. 

  
"I did." Rika trully felt her heart skip a beat at that. MC squeezed the hand that was united to hers. "I love you, Rika." 

  
The blonde's eyes grew wider and she couldn't take control of her actions anymore, not rationally. So she did what her heart told her too. 

  
Rika took advantage of the fact they were sitting next to each other, and pulled MC closer. She looked right inside that amazing eye color MC had. A color that described her completely, that made Rika want to dive in with everything she had. 

  
There was an uncertain pause, almost akward, when they just looked at each other, before Rika finally moved even closer. 

  
And their lips touched. 

  
It was like a thousand butterflies had lighted up sparkles and were flying with them inside Rika's stomach.

  
They were kissing. After a long time desiring that woman more them anyone else in the entire world, Rika was kissing her. And it was perfect. 

  
Their lips fit just right, and they shared small soft kisses, savouring each and every one of them. 

  
When Rika pulled apart, dazzed, they were both smiling. 

  
"I thought you said you wanted to wait." MC's voice was low and slightly flustered. Rika's smile grew wider and she touched her forehead to MC's. 

  
"I know." She giggled a little, feeling like she was floating. "I know but I had to make sure this was reality." She opened eyes she didn't even realise were closed. "I love you too." 

  
MC placed a hand on the blonde's elbow. "I feel happy too. I want to keep being with you. For all the things to come." 

  
"Do you think there's still more to come?" Rika stared at her partner, with a conspiratory look and a smile. 

  
"I know there is." MC said, hugging Rika tightly.

  
They would keep moving foward. They would keep getting to know wach other more. 

  
And also, they would keeping healing. 

  
After all, Rika still woke up screaming like her heart was being taken out. She still couldn't stand being touched on the shoulders. She still had the worst thoughts swirling inside, and therapy was still very necessary. 

  
MC was right. There was still some way to go. But Rika felt better knowing she wasn't alone during it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, thank you so much for the amazing comments I've been receiving during this work. Only one more AE chapter to go ♡ then we get to the bad endings >:)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is okay!  
> You can follow me on instagram (@belneptune) if you want to know more bout me ;3


End file.
